Honor Betrayed
by Yanagi-wa
Summary: At the end of Endless Waltz Wufei is sentenced to three years in prison. He's out now and out for revenge on those who abused him in jail. Can Wufei put revenge behind him and start a new life? Not broken, but badly bent he begins his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Honor Betrayed

Chapter: 1/13 + E

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2

Warnings: the usual

Beta: none {cause I wanted to start posting today}

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to [Gundam Wing]. Those rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Authors notes: Most of my stories ignore Endless Waltz as the waste it is, but in this case, I'm using it. Instead of dancing right into a cushy job with Preventers, Wufei is sentenced to three years in prison for 'rehabilitation'. Needless to say, our Chang Wufei is not a happy camper.

Beta note: I think the days in the trip to Shanghai are messed up. They fly east so they'd arrive in late afternoon/early evening and leave the day after. So they leave wed noonish, get in wed evening spent one night and leave late thursday. ??

Yet another note: There are a lot of FAQ at the end of the epilogue.

.

Chang Wufei tucked the last of his possessions into a duffle bag and picked it up. He realized that the sum total of the possessions he'd accumulated in his 20 years of life fit into a small bag, a very small one. He deeply regretted the loss of his family sword and a few books that were gifts from his mother, but what hurt the worst was the loss of his friends.

He turned his head when someone rapped on the door of his cell.

"Ready?"

The guard was very careful to be polite to this slender young man. He'd seen him working out in the exercise yard and knew that most of the other convicts were afraid of him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Are you going to restrain me?"

"Yeah, sorry, rules. Hold still."

The guard approached Wufei with a handful of chains. Wufei just raised one eyebrow and stood still, his little bag still in his hand.

The young guard fumbled and fiddled until Wufei wanted to smack him, but one thing he'd learned here was patience. The kind of patience that waited as long as it took to get the desired results.

So he stood and waited while the young man, he wondered why he though of someone at least six years older than he as young, fumbled with the transport shackles. When the guard had finally sorted things out, Wufei shifted just enough to make him drop them on the floor, re-tangling the whole mess. He shifted again and said, "Oh, sorry. Why don't you get some help?"

"If I can't do a simple thing like getting you ready for transport, my boss is going to have my job. I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Wufei knew exactly what the man didn't get and that was why he was after his job. The idiot shouldn't be guarding a cross walk. He was one of Wufei's last targets here and Chang Wufei intended to have him.

Just as Wufei shifted slightly for the third time a senior guard stuck his head in the door.

"What's the hold up? He's going to miss the shuttle if you don't get a move on." Wufei just sighed a bit loudly. "Chang, I know you're not causing this guy any trouble. You want off this place just as much as we want you off, so what's going on?"

"He doesn't seem to be able to untangle the chains and get them on me. As if I'd cause any trouble on a shuttle anyway." Wufei managed to contain his smirk. "And he hasn't checked my bag yet either. I'd really rather have the bag checked first so I could repack it properly but ..." He let his sentence trail off, watching the supervisor from under his eyelashes.

The supervisor was completely taken in by Wufei's show of humility so he came in, took Wufei's bag and searched it carefully. He was careful to check every item for contraband without disarranging anything. It didn't do to insult the prisoners, they'd found that out the hard way. Several riots had taught the administration not to push their luck too much. After checking the bag, he placed it on the floor at Wufei's feet and checked his man's progress in getting the prisoner ready for transport

What he saw was a mess. His subordinate had gotten the leg irons on Wufei's wrists and the handcuffs on his ankles, with a little subtle misdirection on Wufei's part. And he had the belly chain on wrong too.

"Jesus, I swear, you're on report. I've never seen anyone fuck that up that bad before. You're just useless. I've got to take those off, put them back on and get him to the air lock on time. Get out!"

The junior guard sputtered several excuses, including blaming Wufei for his troubles. Wufei kept a bland, blank expression on his face. The senior guard asked how the hell someone who was standing perfectly still could have done anything at all to cause such a mess. The target mumbled that he didn't know but that it was true. He got an earful and another black mark, one that guaranteed he'd lose his job. Wufei hid his smirk.

"Well, let's get this over with. We'd like you off the station asap. Here."

The senior man efficiently shackled Wufei and nearly carried him to the air lock that led to his transport. Wufei bore all this with a stoic expression and a sigh. He was glad to be off this station prison. He hated everything about it with a passion that was as hot as the center of a star.

After he was belted into his seat, Wufei leaned his head back against the head rest and contemplated his next move. He ignored the horrible launch and miserable flight with as much dignity as possible, which was quite a bit.

.

Duo looked at his watch and sighed. It was taking a lot longer than he'd expected for Wufei to be cleared through administration at the port. Une was going to throw a fit.

"We should have gone up and gotten him. This is bad."

Heero stared at the gate for a moment then agreed, "It is. I don't know what the hold up is but Une was very specific that we not get mixed up in his release."

Duo shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't like any of this. Not at all."

Heero was worried too but he managed to stifle his urge to do something. He didn't know what to do, so nothing seemed like the best bet. He glanced at Duo and noticed that he'd bitten his lips until they were chapped.

"Duo, calm down."

Duo nearly wrung his hands. "I can't. We let him down. We both promised to write to him and visit. We didn't do either one."

"Not for lack of trying. I don't understand how he was placed on SID the second he entered the facility."

"I don't either. But we should have ... done something. I know he never got a single letter, they were all returned."

A voice from beside them said softly, "I wasn't notified either. Do you still have them?"

Duo jumped a foot and Heero flinched. Wufei was even more silent than ever.

Heero just nodded and handed Wufei a small hand held reader. "They're all in here. We scanned them and put the hard copies in a file. It's waiting at Preventers HQ. We're to take you there to meet with Lady Une."

Wufei accepted the reader with a small bow. "Thank you."

Duo opened the door of the Hummer and reached for Wufei's bag. Wufei held it neatly out of reach.

"I'll keep my hand on this, thank you."

Heero shot Wufei a quick, measuring look. This did not bode well at all. Duo just dropped his hand and got into the passenger seat.

Heero climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. "Unless you'd like to drive?" Heero looked at Wufei in the rearview mirror.

"No. I don't have a license. Nor do I feel equipped to deal with traffic. Yet." Wufei settled back in his seat without comment.

He didn't like the clothing he'd been given at release. It was old, worn, frayed and not quite clean. The jeans were out at the cuffs and the seat and knees were thin. The t-shirt was stretched out at the neck and fell nearly to his knees, the flannel over shirt was torn and missing a button. His boots were the same one's he'd worn on his arrest which meant that they'd been sitting in some storage for the three years he'd been incarcerated. They were stiff and the soles were thin. He looked scruffy and tough, his eyes cold and distant.

" 'Fei?" Duo stopped talking shifted uncomfortably then resolutely continued. "What are your plans? You have a place to stay?"

"I have no plans, I have been given plans. There's a difference. I have to meet with Une, then report to the halfway house. I'll be in contact when the time is appropriate."

Heero sighed. "Chang Wufei, we're trying. Throw Duo a bone, will you?"

Wufei considered this for a moment, said "No." then leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He didn't open them until they pulled into the garage at Preventers HQ.

" 'Fei? You awake?" Duo refrained from touching Wufei. It hadn't been a good idea before he'd gone to prison, it was a sure bet to be an even worse idea now.

"Yes." That was when Wufei opened his eyes.

"We're here."

Wufei sat up, picked up his bag, on which he'd been resting his feet and got out of the Hummer.

Heero touched Wufei's arm. "We really did try. I swear."

Wufei met Heero's eyes for a second. The concern there lightened his mood. "I believe you. But things are ... difficult just now. Patience will be rewarded."

Heero held Wufei's gaze for a moment. "Duo's never been known to be patient. I am. Remember that."

Wufei just bowed and walked toward the entry.

He was stopped at the door by security who demanded to see his ID.

Wufei just looked at the man, a cold expression flitting across his face before it was replaced by a carefully blank one. "I have no ID. Contact Une."

Heero stepped up behind Wufei but refrained from interfering. Wufei wouldn't appreciate it. Duo flanked Heero with a scowl on his face. This was not going to turn out well.

Security looked at the grim faced trio and called Une. He listened to her calm, "Did you check the list?"

When he said that the individual in question was so obviously homeless and destitute that he hadn't bothered, Une politely asked him if he liked his job. He said he did and she snarled, "Then let Chang Wufei in." added a few choice words and hung up.

"Well, shit. Ok, kid, you can go in."

Wufei just curled his lip in scorn. "I am Chang Wufei, not kid. Disgraceful lack of manners. You're not making a good impression." He walked to the entry and waited until the man buzzed him in. He was followed by Heero then Duo, who just showed their badges and followed him.

Duo cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. We both have trouble with the new guys."

Wufei just stated flatly, "Inefficient." and headed for the elevator.

Duo gave his back a sad look and followed. Heero scowled, things were much worse than Une had predicted.

Wufei entered the elevator and said, "Floor."

Duo just stuck a key card into the slot at the side of the controls then punched a button. "It's twenty floors up. It'll take a while."

"Lock it." Wufei glanced at Duo who just locked the elevator controls so that it wouldn't stop at any other floors.

It didn't take them long to make the twenty floor trip, not stopping at other floors speeded their trip considerably.

Heero let Duo go first, then Wufei and he followed. He was disgusted that Wufei had been given such worn clothing and would have taken him to get something better but Une's orders had been clear. 'Bring him right to me, no stopping over anywhere, for any reason. Then straight to the halfway house.' So that was what they would do and let the devil take the hindmost.

Duo stopped just outside Une's door and turned to speak to Wufei. "Look, if this doesn't work out ... well, this time, no one's going to stop us from helping. See?"

Wufei bowed slightly. "I do. Thank you. Excuse me." He nodded to Heero then opened the door to Une's office.

Une looked up from her paper work and sighed. She hadn't expected this.

"You were expecting them to give me a suit and tie?" Wufei's sarcasm made Une blink. She would have flinched but Treize would not have approved.

"Actually, I was. Please sit down."

Wufei just said, "I'll stand. This won't take long." His tone of voice implied that it had better not.

"Very well. I want you to work for Preventers. You've been grandfathered in, pending your release. You'll have to do some retraining."

"No."

Une didn't allow herself to get upset. Wufei was a valuable asset and she intended to add him to her arsenal.

"No to what? The job? Or the retraining?"

Wufei just watched her for a moment. She didn't squirm nor shift nor look away.

"I have to report to the halfway house and begin reintegration into society." His expression never changed but the look in his eye was scornful and distant.

"You'll find that the first thing they tell you to do is get a job. I'm offering you one that they'll be very pleased with."

Wufei hunched one shoulder. "Then the answer is a tentative yes. My release officer will have to approve it."

Une struck while the iron was hot. "I'm your release officer and I have approved it."

Wufei stiffened, "I see." He stood and waited to see if Une had anything else to say. Une waited to see if Wufei had anything to say.

The stare down lasted until Une's phone rang. She broke their stare to answer it. Wufei just stood gazing at her mildly until she was done. He didn't even bother to listen to the conversation.

Une's face took on a stony look and she bowed her head slightly in capitulation. "I have an idea that you're not going to cooperate in any way with me, are you?"

"If you make it worth my while, I might. But ... I have ... justice to inflict."

Une got the unhappy feeling that inflict was the proper word in this case. "I see. Will you work with me until the proper opportunities arise?"

Wufei licked his lower lip, pink tongue flicking between his lips. "We can discuss it." he started to turn away then he turned back. "Those reports you're waiting on, multiply them by a factor of at least five. Good day." with that he opened the door and walked out.

Une sat with a stunned expression on her face. She couldn't have seen what she thought she'd seen; but, Chang's tongue had been ... forked? She shook her head and turned to her files.

.

Heero nodded to Wufei when he left the office then started for the elevator.

"Where's Maxwell?"

"Mission." Heero stifled yet another sigh. Wufei was unresponsive in the extreme. Heero silently compared Wufei's attitude to his own during the war and didn't like it much.

"You're not with him?" Wufei's face showed no expression at all.

"I am with him, so we're not partners. That was one of the things we wrote to you about."

"I see." And Wufei did. He wondered if that gave him hope or just annoyed him. "Will you take me to the halfway house now?"

"Yes."

Heero wasn't about to try to carry on a conversation with Wufei when he so obviously didn't want to talk. It was annoying in the extreme and only Duo seemed to have the knack of forcing conversation without getting punched.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

Wufei considered this as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "No, I don't think so."

"Very well. But Duo and I have agreed that you're to have this." He handed Wufei a cell phone. It wasn't the most expensive phone, nor did it have a ton of features, all it did was text, email and make calls. "And don't argue." Heero glowered at Wufei until he took the phone. "We'll only pay the bill until you can afford to do it yourself."

Wufei tucked the phone into his pocket, checking to make sure that there wasn't a hole it could fall through. He didn't say thank you but he didn't reject it either. Heero decided to be satisfied with that.

They remained silent until Heero pulled up in front of the halfway house. He sat in the car and watched as Wufei took his bag and walked up the front steps of the homey looking halfway house and entered the place without looking back.

He didn't know what had happened to his friend on the prison station and he wasn't sure he wanted to. He did know that he had to find out.

.

Wufei didn't knock, he knew the door would be open so he just pushed it open and walked in.

A sharp voice from the side snapped, "We knock here."

Wufei just turned to see who was speaking to him. "Chang Wufei. Here are my papers." He extended his release package to the sharp faced woman and waited.

She examined the papers quickly then looked Wufei up and down. "Skinny little thing, aren't you?" Wufei refrained from answering. "Kitchen is open from 5:30am to 9:30pm. You make a mess, you clean it up. I keep fixings for anyone who wants to cook for themselves. Nothing fancy but take what you want, just eat it all or put it in a container with your name on it. Anything without a name is fair game. You're expected to pay 50€ a week, once you get a job payment arrangements will be made. Keep your nose and your quarters clean and we'll get along. You'll have to submit evidence that you're seeking a job. I expect to see you fill out at least three applications a week. And have proof of at least one interview. Got me?"

Wufei just nodded. The woman hadn't bothered to introduce herself and Wufei didn't care enough to ask, he just followed her to his room.

There was no lock on the door and the bathroom was down the hall but Wufei didn't care. A chair under the door knob would keep intruders out when he was in his room and he wasn't leaving anything valuable there when he left. It would do.

"If you need shampoo, soap or what not, just ask. I'll tack the price onto your rent. If you want to lock something up, buy yourself a foot locker. I get a key so I can check for contraband at any time. Questions?"

Wufei just eyed her for a moment then said, "No."

The woman turned to leave, saying over her shoulder. "I'll expect the key within twelve hours of you acquiring a locker."

Wufei just shut the door on her with a soft grunt.

He turned and examined the room. It was small, not very clean and contained two beds. He checked both beds and realized that he had a room mate. There was a small foot locker shoved under the bed nearest the wall. He moved it to the bed nearest the door and checked the sheets. They were clean, stiff and rough. He checked the other bed but the sheets were the same.

He unzipped his bag enough to examine the contents. All he had was the clothing on his back, three changes of underwear; briefs, t-shirts and socks. He also had a nondescript jumpsuit and another pair of boots, old boots which needed resoled. He also had a debit chip which contained 300€.

That was all he had to show for three years of his life, spent in penal servitude, for a mistake he'd made when he was too young to drink. He shook his head. It wasn't the time served, but the conditions that made it so bad.

He also had the reader with all the letters in it and the cell phone. He wondered how many minutes he had.

It didn't take him long to check his minutes then make a very quick call to a voice activated bank account. After checking to be sure that all his arrangements were still in place, he transferred some money to his debit chip then hung up.

He stretched, he'd slept on the shuttle so he was wide awake and ready for the first step in his plan. This happened to be shopping.

He didn't need much, just a few more articles of clothing and a new computer. He changed his boots to the sound of stitching popping. And, maybe, a new pair of boots. Neither of the pairs he had now were very good.

He pattered down the stairs, not bothering to be quiet. After checking to see if there was a sign out sheet, he left a note on the kitchen table, he didn't want to be accused of running at this late date.

He started his shopping by finding the nearest military surplus store and getting two full BDU uniforms in urban camo, and a good all purpose knife. He picked one of those folding things with several blades and a screwdriver and so on. He had no idea what Swiss had to do with it, as Switzerland didn't have an army and hadn't for more than two centuries. He also bought a good mid-sized backpack into which he stuffed his duffel and purchases.

After that he found a good used clothing store and picked up three pairs of jeans, several t-shirts with slogans on them and more underwear.

He paid for his things, then re-entered a dressing room, changed into jeans and a t-shirt that said, "Kill 'em all, fuck sorting 'em out" and packed everything else into his new backpack. He then ripped the jeans, t-shirt and flannel into small pieces and shoved them into the sack that had contained his purchases along with all the wrapping. He handed that to the clerk and snapped, 'Burn it." then left.

His next stop was at an electronics store where he bought the best, top of the line, game capable laptop he could find. Then he went to the service window and had them install all the memory the motherboard could handle.

His conversation with the tech was the first one he'd had with a civilian, outside of a mission, since the age of fourteen.

It was interesting.

"Hey, man, those jeans are pretty worn. Comfortable?"

Wufei eyed the brand new, stiff jeans the tech was wearing and nodded. "Yeah. How much?"

"Should spend some money on new stuff, now that things are really getting back to normal."

Wufei turned up his nose. "I have better things to spend my money on."

His final purchases were a heavy duty all metal case, an external 100 exabyte hard drive and some cables. He packed everything to suit him, paid and left, calmly pocketing a track ball, several USB drives and some gum. Interesting the things you could learn in prison, and the attitudes you could shed.

.

His last stop was to a coffee bar with wi-fi. He settled into a seat with a good cup of coffee and booted up his brand new computer. He had had the tech register all his soft ware to his name, using the address of Preventer HQ and a phony apartment number. Now he had some research to do.

It took him over an hour to find the information he wanted without leaving tracks all over. His hacking software was out of date; but, for now, that was an advantage. It didn't hurt that he was using a public IP. He finished his coffee, shut his computer and ambled out.

On his way out, he managed to bump into a man in a business suit who sneered at him and said meanly, "Why don't you get a damn job, instead of loitering about all day?"

"Because I just got out of prison? You want to offer me something?"

The man's eyes bugged out and he stammered a bit. Wufei snorted at him and shouldered his way by, pocketing the man's wallet as he did so.

He used the cash from the man's wallet to buy cleaning supplies and toiletries. He also bought a hair brush, ties and a pocket comb. He'd had his first fight in prison over his hair. They'd wanted it cut, he'd pleaded religious reasons and the administration had let it go. Other prisoners had objected and the fight was on. It had led to six prisoners in the infirmary, including Wufei. He still didn't regret it.

When he returned to the residence the first thing he did was clean the room. He took the sheets off the bed and put them in the washer in the basement then returned to the room. The blanket he took into the back yard and shook thoroughly. He hunted for a supply closet and found one on the same floor as his room. He took the broom and dust mop, swept and mopped the floor then used the dust mop to clean the walls and ceiling. After binning the sweepings he dusted everything on his side of the room and he was done except for the sheets.

When he went into the basement to check on his sheets he ran into the Onna. She demanded to know what he was doing and he told her. "I'm cleaning my room. I wouldn't want you to think I was breaching the agreement forced on me by the state."

She clearly didn't understand sarcasm as she just nodded and grumbled her way back up the stairs.

While Wufei had been speaking with his keeper the sheets had finished washing so Wufei put them in the dryer and went back up stairs.

When he reached the room he shared he finally met his room mate.

"Hey! How come you moved the beds. I was all set up." His roomie seemed more curious than angry.

"I can't sleep if I can't get my back to a wall. Is that a problem?" Wufei implied that it better not be.

"No, not really. I was just a bit surprised. Most guys try not to hack off the settled residents."

"I'm not most guys." Wufei turned to his bed and dropped his pack on it. He had taken it with him every time he'd left his room.

"Um ... ok. What's with the hostility? Did I do something?" the boy looked so genuinely confused that Wufei took pity on him, just a little

"I'm a singularly unfriendly person. I don't do ... buddies. Excuse me." And with that, he turned to sit on his bed.

"Um ... don't kill me, ok? But we're not supposed to sit on the bed if it doesn't have sheets on."

Wufei looked at the fidgeting boy then just stood up. "What's your name?"

"Roy, you laugh ... never mind, I guess you won't. Roy Rogers." At Wufei's raised eye brow, he shrugged and grumbled, "Ok, my dad had a thing for really old western movies."

Wufei just said, "I see." He really didn't but it wasn't worth any kind of discussion. "I'm going to get a locker soon. It will be big enough to sit at the foot of my bed. And objections?"

Roy shook his head but remarked, "No, but the Hag will want a key. She never gets into anything but she leaves the keys sitting around. So don't count on it actually keeping your stuff safe."

Wufei just grunted, "Thanks." and modified his plans a bit. This modification allowed him some more latitude in his purchases which pleased him. It just annoyed him that his things still weren't safe from prying fingers. He shrugged off his irritation and told his room mate that he was going out to purchase a paper. He didn't tell him what else he was going to buy.

He left another note on the table and left again. This time he walked directly to the coffee bar, bought a coffee and sat down to read his letters. He found that Duo had written him every other day for the first month, then, when he found out that none of the letters had been delivered, he started a journal to which he posted every day. Heero had written a long letter every Monday for the first month, then, like Duo, he started a journal. Quatre and Trowa hadn't written at all for over two months, then he got a letter once a month from them. They were all in the ereader with apologies that they hadn't managed to get them delivered as written. Wufei found the letters informative but they failed to ease the ache of loneliness their lack had created over the years.

He tucked the precious letters in to a padded pocket in his pack and opened his computer. He called up a map of the area and a news paper that specialized in job adverts. He used a program Duo had written during the war to create a data base from the advertisements and then eliminated anything he wasn't qualified for, or interested in. This left about two dozen jobs, some of which he knew he wouldn't get hired for. He removed those from his data base and found that he had seven jobs he might get and only three he was really interested in.

He decided to send in resumés for all of them. He immediately received three rejections as too young, he was sure that was not the reason but it was a good excuse for not hiring a 20 year old ex-con with an attitude problem.

After another hour, he had six rejections and one offer of an interview. He had to smile a bit. It was as a dojo assistant. A dojo assistant was usually a very junior student who was working for his lessons. They polished the floors, cleaned the baths and generally helped out around the dojo. It was demeaning for someone of Wufei's skills but the pay was excellent and the hours flexible. He wondered what was wrong at the dojo that they had to hire an assistant.

He emailed back to the dojo and asked if they could interview him soon as he needed a job quickly. He got a mail back in minutes saying he could come right now if it was convenient. He replied that he was on his way and packed his stuff up.

It was only a short walk to the dojo where he was met by a middle aged man who showed him into the back office of the dojo then left him to the tender mercies of a woman who reminded him of his grandmother.

"So, you're Chang Wufei? Here, fill this out. Do you write kanji?"

Wufei called on his lifetime of training and bowed to the woman. "Yes, I am Chang Wufei. Yes, I write kanji. Would you like me to fill out the forms in kanji?"

The woman shook her head. "No, thank you for asking. Most everyone here can't read it. Only my son, the master and a few of the older students can. But it's one of the requirements for the post. Be seated here. Would you like tea?"

Wufei bowed again, took the offered seat and said. "I would, please."

He began filling out the forms and realized that they were tax papers and the few other forms he needed to accept the job. He hoped he wasn't wasting his time and theirs. He needed a job, a smoke screen, and this was perfect.

He looked up for a moment as the woman put a cup of tea at his elbow. "Thank you. Would it be impertinent to ask your name?"

The woman sighed. "No, it would not. This is the reason we need you. My name is Yang Huiqing. I take care of everything in the dojo. Students just can't be trusted to do it right. So ... but I'm getting old and it's getting to be too much for me. We hired a cleaning service for a lot of the work but they don't do the dojo properly. You'll be taking care of most of the cleaning in the dojo and some simple repair work. You are not a servant to the students. Do you understand?"

Wufei viewed her stern face with some amusement, which he carefully hid. "Yes, ma'am, I understand. May I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you have a junior student do the chores in exchange for lessons?"

"There aren't any. Sensei only takes senior students now days."

Wufei just said, "Ah." drank some tea and went back to his forms without further questions. This was going to work out better than he'd hoped.

He approached Yang Huiqing with his papers and handed them to her. She glanced at them then pointed to a door in the wall to her left. "Through there and take a seat. He'll call you when it's time."

"May I ask who 'he' is?"

"Ah! Where is my head? 'He' is Yang-Shigung the owner and Grandmaster. There are three Sifu who help him, but he is hiring you and is your direct superior. He will assign you duties or tell you to come to me. You do not bring towels or fetch and carry even for the Sihing. Now shoo."

Wufei bowed, "Thank you, Yang-Lao Shi."

Yang Huiqing looked pleased but flapped her hand at him. "Go, go. You'll keep Yang-Shigung waiting."

Wufei slipped through the door just as the door on the other side of the room opened, admitting a man in late middle age. Wufei wondered if this was the 'elder teacher'. He found out that he wasn't .

"Please come this way, Shigung is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Sifu."

The man just said, "Huh!" opened a door and walked off, he didn't even nod his head and Wufei chose to be insulted.

A cheerful voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Well, well. You're a Chang? Come in, come in. Sit." the man motioned to a small cushion facing him where he knelt on the floor near a window.

"Sir." Wufei bowed then sat.

What followed was an exhaustive bout of questioning on everything from how to polish a floor to how to clean mats. And just about everything in between. The old man even asked to see Wufei's 'brush'.

He handed Wufei a bit of paper, brush and some ink in a small dish. Wufei eyed the ink with genuine disfavor. It was old, badly ground and from a cheap stick. He used it anyway. With quick strokes he wrote several characters. The ones he thought displayed his skill to the best advantage.

When he handed the paper over Yang-Shigung exclaimed, "Ah! A scholar I see. Excellent, excellent. I'll be having you do some of the signing and such. You're hired. I'll expect to see you here every morning from 9am til noon. Longer if needed; but, if you need to leave, we'll just make arrangements for you to do the work at another time. Acceptable?"

Wufei felt a bit stunned, they were actually going to hire him with his record? He nodded his head quickly, before the Shigung changed his mind. "Yes, more than. Thank you for this opportunity."

"And, should you want a few lessons, something could be arranged. Now, I have a class. See my wife, she'll give you a gi. Keep it clean. You'll be given a rope belt, do not wear a colored belt ... unless you are entitled to one."

Wufei just stood. "Thank you. I won't wear a rank belt. Rope is fine. I should go now. It won't do for the teacher to be late. I have some things I need to do." He bowed. "I'll see you in the morning. Thank you again for hiring me."

He made his way to the door, spoke to Huiqing, got his gi and left, tucking it into his ever present backpack. He knew that Une was going to get an email from them, telling her that he had a job. He hoped she choked on it.

His next stop was at a storage for hire warehouse. He rented a small storage for a minimal fee. He gave the same address he'd given on all his resumes, took the key and checked the storage. He now had a place to put some of the things he was going to purchase. Things he really didn't want anyone knowing he had.

Next he found the store he wanted. It was one of those back door arms stores that sold every thing from explosives to throwing knives. He checked it out carefully and smirked to himself. He was going to be able to get everything he wanted. He entered, shopped around, bought a pocket knife and left. He'd return later to get what he really wanted.

He decided that he had more than enough time to visit the local branch of the library and see what it was like. He gritted his teeth at the knowledge that he had a curfew. He knew he was more than capable of sneaking out but it was the principle of the thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The library was wonderful, quiet, elegant and well appointed. Wufei settled into a chair in a small alcove and booted his computer. He'd chosen one of the old fashioned hard shell type as they were more resistant to damage. Housed as it was in a steel case it was well nigh indestructible. Now he opened several threads and spent the short wait time making some tentative plans. He didn't have much time as his laptop booted in record time. He smiled just a bit then started checking his searches.

As he'd snuck his search engine onto a small, relatively unused server somewhere online it had been running for several hours and he had a ton of data to go through. But he found his first man and two others that he wanted but hadn't set a specific search for yet. He had six men in his direct sights and ten more who would get a visit from him if he could find them. They were not critical but the Beastly Six were. Now he'd found one of the six and two of the ten. He had addresses and maps to them.

He checked his watch and decided that he had to head back to his rooms or be caught out after curfew. He wondered how soon he could get a place of his own. He checked quickly before he shut down. All he needed was the permission of his release officer. Une would approve it, she wanted him too badly not to. He knew she expected him to join Preventers and be glad of the job. He realized that he really didn't care. He wanted a few things he was going to have, come hell or high water, working for anyone was a secondary consideration for the foreseeable future. He didn't need the money, he had plenty, but he needed the cover.

He returned to the house to a disgruntled Onna who demanded to know what he had been doing.

He just stood, head bowed slightly as the woman jumped all over him. When she finally got done he just shrugged. "I found a job. Excuse me." Then he walked away leaving her sputtering.

He returned to his room to see that his bed was already made with a note in the middle of it. The note was from Roy.

"I made your bed for you before someone else snatched your clean sheets. I'm on duty at the deli down the street. Come to the back door and I'll give you a sandwich. [signed] Roy."

Wufei decided that he had to do something nice for Roy.

Wufei took Roy up on his offer of a sandwich. He paid for the chips and tea.

As he sat eating, Duo ambled into the deli, looking around as if he was searching for someone. Which, Wufei realized he was. He wondered how Duo had found him so easily.

"'Fei, can I sit down?" Duo hovered near a seat for a moment.

Wufei just nodded but said, "Buy something."

Duo nodded obediently and joined the end of the line. After placing his order and retrieving it from the pickup counter, he rejoined Wufei and settled down to eat.

"OK, Wufei, I'll admit that Une sent me to check up on you, but I really wanted to see you myself. How are you doing?"

"I thought you had a mission."

"Weather. We got all preped then the cloud cover shut us down. Grunts are going in to see if they can do something." Duo picked at the crust on his roll. "Wufei, I really need answers."

"Hn. Well, I have a job. At a dojo. I'm going to look for somewhere to live that's a bit more private. Someplace where I don't have to keep my hand on my possessions at all times. And ... I'm not working for Preventers. Not until I feel I'm ready. Or, maybe, ever."

"You can't just turn Une down. Can you?" Duo looked doubtful. "At least, if you work for Preventers, you'll be using your skills for good."

"No." Wufei ate the last bite of his sandwich. "I'm not going to be coerced in to joining. And that's exactly what Une's doing. Either I work for Preventers. Be their dog. Or she'll see that I go back to prison on some trumped up charge or other. Won't work. I'll be a lifer before I'll let her chain me to her."

Duo goggled at Wufei, wide-eyed at the low fierce snarl. "Um ... Wufei? I don't think ... well, she wouldn't be allowed. There's phycological evaluations and all sorts of stuff. We, Heero and I, were asked exactly that. Were we being forced, blackmailed or whatever. I asked the guy what would happen if I said 'yes' and it caused all sorts of hoopla. Une was really pissed. She's just kinda intense and really wants you."

Wufei shrugged. "I see. So, if I refuse to work for Preventers, she won't try to send me back?"

Duo nodded, picking at his sandwich again. "She can't. You served your sentence and you're free now. The only thing she could do was get herself assigned as your release officer and, I think, she really has good intentions."

Wufei scowled at Duo for a second then just remarked mildly. "Maxwell, quit picking at that. Either eat it or toss it."

Duo grimaced at his now mangled sandwich and put it down on the table. "Well, shit." Just then his phone beeped. "Damn, I have to go. Um ..." He opened it and punched up the text. "That mission is back on. Got to go. Listen, if you need anything ... anything at all, get in touch with either me or Heero. I mean it. Hear?" and with that he rushed off without giving Wufei a chance to reply.

Wufei finished his meal, considering all the consequences of his intended actions. He decided on one more try to gain justice without taking things into his own hands.

He returned to his room to get some sleep. He decided that he was going to keep his own hours as much as he could. He had a job that required him to be awake from approximately 8am to 1pm, other than that his time was his own.

.

Ann Une finished reading Wufei's files with disgust. They had been throughly sanitized, references to 'incidents' and 'arguments' as well as vague remarks about Wufei 'failing to integrate' made her grind her teeth. The absolute absence of any medical records at all gave her chills. Wufei hadn't even been in the infirmary for a cold. As ex-Oz she considered that more than suspicious, it was down right chilling. She wondered if she'd ever get the straight story. She also remembered what Wufei had said to her about multiplying the contents of the files.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft buzz from her desk top phone. She pressed the appropriate button in the array on her phone and said, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you but there's a young man here. No ID but security let him in .... Says his name is Chang. Will you see him?"

Une sighed then replied, "Send him in. If my next appointment comes before I'm done, ask them to wait."

"Yes, ma'am."

Une heard a vague mutter before the connection was cut then the door opened and Chang Wufei walked in.

This time he took a seat with an arrogant insolence that would have gotten any other agent dismissed at once

"I want justice. You read those files?"

Une shook her head. "They've been sanitized. Not worth the trouble to download them."

"I see." Wufei just got back up and started towards the door.

"Chang." Une waited to see if Wufei would stop, he did but kept his back turned to her. "I don't want to know what you get up to. Your ID is with my secretary. I was going to send it to you, but since you're here be sure to take it with you."

"Thank you." Wufei didn't turn back around, instead he turned his head just enough to look at her over his shoulder. "Should you have something you need done, something specific, let me know. I'll consider it carefully."

"I see. In that case, I won't interfere in your other jobs. Just ... don't make too much of a mess."

"I don't make messes. I can be persuaded to clean up one or two." He faced the door again. "Set me up a bank account." Then he left.

Une stared at the door for a moment, muttered, "Lord, what have I gotten into." then went back to work.

.

Wufei considered his next move. He knew where his target was, he knew what he wanted to do to him and he knew the equipment he needed to do it. All he had to figure out was how to get his equipment then get it from where it was to where he needed it.

He decided to leave further planning for later and see what kind of ID Une had secured for him.

He sat for a moment, holding the wallet in his hand, staring at his new ID. He shuddered then sighed. It was a universal ID. No one would track it, no one would question it. It was the kind of ID that Heero and Duo, as well as other top operatives, had. He basically had a cart blanc to do as he pleased, as long as he didn't get caught. He wondered what would happen if he did get caught then vowed he never would.

He put his ID away and began training himself. He needed to know what facilities he had available, how to get from one place to another without being tracked, how to acquire weapons, where he could actually hide and when. He decided that he was going to simply ask for passwords to the computers in Preventers HQ. If he didn't get them, well, he'd find another way.

He sent an email to Une, asking her for access to the HQ computers, claiming the need for research. She sent him a password and the startling information that his clearance was five star. The same as Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Milliardo. The only one who had a clearance higher than that was Une herself. He wondered if he was buckling the collar around his own neck. If he was, it wouldn't stay there.

So, he checked to see how he could get weapons from Preventers and the process was unacceptable. He had to fill out a request form, state reasons and sign them out and back in. Travel wasn't much better as he could only get tickets from Preventers by submitting a travel voucher form. He shut down his computer with a grumble. This wouldn't do at all. He needed to travel quickly and quietly.

He settled on his bed with a sigh. It was late afternoon and he had to be at the dojo at 9am. He wasn't tired and wasn't inclined to go out. Meditation seemed like a good idea.

Meditation hadn't been possible in prison. At first, any attempt had been forcibly discouraged by his 'Daddy'. After the man had met a very messy end, Wufei hadn't felt safe closing his eyes unless it was behind a locked door. If he wasn't flat on his bed during lights out, he'd been subjected to 'reconditioning'.

He wondered if he could even do it any more.

It turned out that he could. He dropped into a deep meditative state within a few minutes. It seemed that meditation, like riding a bike, was not something that you forgot.

He meditated for the twenty minutes he'd set his watch to and started slightly at the soft beep that was the alarm. He'd been gratified to find that his watch was still in the toe of his boot, where he'd stuffed it when he was arrested. He had also turned over his family sword and shrine, neither of which could now be found. So this watch was all he had left of any keepsakes from his family. He thought about that for a moment, stroking the crystal with one finger.

He wondered if there were any Chang family artifacts left anywhere and decided to do a search for them. His search turned up several surprises; one, Quatre had his sword in a display case in his office and told anyone who asked that he had it on loan from its owner. Two, his family shrine was in a museum in Shanghai also listed as on loan from owner. But the third thing was the real surprise, he had a lot more money than he'd thought.

The accounts he'd accessed by phone were accounts that had been set up for him by O. There was still a lot of money there. He'd planned on using it to get an education after he got out. Those plans had been made when he was still innocent, so young and truly innocent of the things he now knew. He couldn't even wish he didn't. Now he had a lot more money.

It seemed that Clan Chang wasn't as dead as he'd been led to believe. And he was heir to his family money, which the clan had been managing for him. He was very rich. Not as rich as Winner, but he'd have to try very, very hard to run himself out of money. Very hard.

He contacted his financial manager, he didn't question why he hadn't been informed of his wealth before he was incarcerated. If he didn't know about it he couldn't be 'persuaded' to part with it and it was plain that nothing was going to keep him out of prison. So, he just made his arrangements, asked the man to send him quarterly reports to a clean address and find him an apartment.

Roy came in just then and sighed, "I wish I had a computer. I ... I miss it."

"You miss it? Why don't you just buy yourself a computer?"

"Um ... I'm not allowed."

Wufei just raised an eyebrow, in this day and age, everyone had a computer of some kind. It was almost impossible to do anything with out one. Banking was mostly online even.

"Not allowed? Why not?"

Roy looked down, flushed and mumbled, "I got caught trying to hack Preventer's central computer."

Wufei blinked at Roy for a moment then fell over himself he laughed so hard. "Oh, you did not."

"Yes, I did, you hyena. And got fucking caught about two minutes after my second attempt fried my mother board. Asshole."

Wufei couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. Really I am. But, why would you do something so spectacularly idiotic?"

Roy turned even redder, flopped down on his bed and glowered for a second before he replied to Wufei's question with a shamefaced, "It was a dare."

Wufei shook his head. "That was really, really stupid. Were you drunk?"

"No. But you should have seen the guys who came to bust me. There I was, sitting in my living room with three of my buddies when, WHAM! My door is splinters and this freaky guy with blazing blue eyes is just sort of sitting on my chest while some other guy with hair down to here .." he indicated his belt with one hand. "is telling my friends that we're all under arrest and he's the God of Death. Got a really creepy laugh too. Only I swear that it was the other guy. And he looked Oriental of some kind or other. And I really, really wish I had stayed in bed that day."

Wufei sorted this rather incoherent explanation out and realized that the arresting officers could only have been Heero and Duo.

He nearly fell off the bed he laughed so hard. "Look, Roy, I'm sorry. I know it's really not funny but I haven't had a chance to laugh like this in a really long time. I know both of those guys and the long haired one was called Shinigami during the war, which translates to God of Death. The other was Heero Yuy. He's part Japanese but has blue eyes. He's also referred to, behind his back, as the Perfect Soldier."

Roy turned a nasty, putty color. "But ... but they ... that's ... they were both Gundam pilots."

His awestricken tone and expression made Wufei sigh. "Well, and so was I."

Again Roy was reduced to stutters and sputters. "But .. I don't ... why?"

Wufei wasn't about to lie, even to himself about what Roy was asking. "I wound up on the wrong side in the 100 Day War. So they sent me to Alcatraz-2 for a little vacation."

Roy sighed, "Man, that's harsh. Can we change the subject. I get the wobbles just thinking about winding up there. All I got was a year on probation and two years suspension of all computer rights. I really got off easy. I just ... I don't get why that .. Yuy was it? He was really pissed. Seemed to take it personal."

Wufei's amusement showed in a surprisingly gentle smile, especially with his usually dour expression. "That's because he designed the system, with help from Maxwell. That's the other, long haired guy."

"Well, fuck!" Roy snarled wordlessly after that and finally picked up a book to read, leaving Wufei to go back to his arrangements.

.

Wufei received a text that morning that said he wasn't going to be needed at the dojo until 1pm. He sighed as he had been counting on the afternoon to take care of some of his business. So, instead of being gone from 8am til 12 he returned to his room at exactly 9:15.

He wasn't best pleased by what he found.

Feeling it safe enough for the short time he was going to be gone, Wufei had left his computer case and backpack shoved under his bed, safe from prying eyes.

It hadn't kept it safe from prying fingers.

He walked in the door and found that some man was doing his best to open his computer case. He had also taken everything out of Wufei's backpack and scattered it all over the now unmade bed.

Wufei just stood for a second, fists clenched in fury. Then he just said, "You're not going to open that with anything less than a laser cutter. Put it down."

The man just gazed at Wufei for a moment. "Then I'll have to have Roy open it for me. He's not allowed computers."

"As that's mine, it's not opening for less than the second coming of Shinigami. And why did you toss my pack?"

Wufei let some of his fury bleed into his eyes. As Duo said, it really wasn't what you said, it was how you said it that counted.

"Your pack? I thought this was Roy's bed."

"It was." Wufei gave this person a slow once over, implying by expression, or lack there of, that he was somehow lacking. He raised an eye brow in what he knew was a supercilious expression. "I persuaded him to trade beds." He gave his clothing a pointed look. "My things?"

The intruder gave Wufei a disgruntled look. "Well, I had to check for contraband, didn't I?"

"Actually, you did not. You're only required to ask about it. Roy is to plain faced to lie well and you know it. You're just on some power trip or other and I don't appreciate it."

"Look, I don't appreciate your attitude at all. Who's your release officer? I'm going to report you to him and see if he can't give you a bit of an attitude adjustment."

Wufei curled his lip. "I have had my attitude adjusted by experts, it just gets worse. My release officer is Ann Une. I don't suggest you bother her. She's not known for putting up with interference. From anyone."

Wufei just picked up his pack and started replacing his things. Everything would have to be washed now.

He flinched a bit when the man pulled something out of his pocket and ran it over Wufei's shoulder. It buzzed then clicked.

"Well, Chang Wufei, number 67334-9. We'll just see about that." He looked very satisfied with himself, but Wufei finally let his fury loose.

"What the hell was that? What did you do?" Wufei reached out and took the small scanner from the man's hand. He gazed at the readout with a cold feeling settling around his shoulders.

I read your chip." He blinked at Wufei's face. "You didn't know? No one told you?" Wufei just shook his head, hair swinging. "Well, damn. Did you read ... no ... probably not. I've got to call my superior. I'll be right back." He left the room, obviously to keep his call private.

Wufei just stuffed all his possessions into his pack, gave the room a quick sweep for anything he might have missed, or was not where it was supposed to be. He didn't see anything so he just jumped out the window. This was intolerable. He had to get rid of that chip. He wondered just when it had been inserted then decided it had to have been during one of his innumerable visits to the infirmary.

Wufei darted around the corner of the building and into the alley. He ran as if his feet were on fire. He had to get rid of that chip, now. He thought quickly, he was sure that he could be tracked by the damn thing.

He found a place to sit, just to calm himself down. He couldn't just run around in a panic. But, he wouldn't be returning to the residence no matter what anyone said. He just couldn't take their intrusiveness.

He decided that the first thing he needed to do was find out exactly what was on that chip and, if possible, how to either wipe it or remove it. He used his phone to check for wireless service, found he was in a good spot and booted his computer.

After five minutes of checking, he found that the chip only held information, he couldn't be tracked by it. He also found that he could access his file using his new, high security clearance. He found out that his chip contained all the records that Alcatraz-2 had sanitized away. He wondered how he could get a read out of it. He decided the best way to handle this was to take the bull by the horns.

Une wasn't going to be happy but Wufei couldn't find it in himself to care. In fact, he was going to enjoy rubbing her nose in this.

This decision led him to check his in box for mail. He found that the account manager couldn't find him anything in the area he wanted that he felt met all of Wufei's requirements. He'd sent an apology and asked if Wufei wanted him to check further out. Wufei just told him no, he'd find something himself. There had to be something in this area that would do. He'd just walk around, later.

As he walked to PHQ, he realized that there really wasn't a lot of residential property in this area. It was mostly either Preventer barracks or high rise apartments. He didn't want either one, there were way too many eyes around. What he needed was somewhere that no one would pay much attention to. Somewhere that comings and goings at all times of day and night would be ignored.

He walked on, enjoying the freedom, the ability to go where he wanted, when he wanted. He had always enjoyed walking and missed this simple pleasure in the regimented and restrained routine of Alcatraz-2. He hadn't been out of the 1500 sq. ft. pod he'd been assigned to except to go to the infirmary or SID. So now, he walked.

It didn't take him long to reach PHQ. He showed his ID and was admitted at once. The guard asked him to check his weapons and Wufei just replied with admirable mildness, "I'd rather not leave my hands here, if you don't mind." The guard gulped and motioned him through the detectors and into the vestibule. He checked the directory on the wall between the two banks of elevators and found that there was actually a department dedicated to data collection. He decided that he should try there first.

.

The tech looked up then held out his hand. "Medium please."

"It's implanted"

The tech nodded. "Ok. I need the object it's implanted in, unless it's too big to bring into the lab."

"I'm the object." Wufei waited for some kind of reaction and was strangely pleased when there wasn't much.

"Ok, I'll need to to come with me then. Where's the implant?" The tech didn't even look to see if Wufei was following him. He just assumed Wufei was, in this case he was right.

Wufei shrugged. "I have no real idea. Somewhere in my back."

The tech gathered up a few bits of equipment and some cables. "How the hell did you get an implant and not know where it is?"

"Unwillingly. Can you find it and read it or not?" Wufei knew that he was letting his bad mood sour his behavior, but he couldn't seem to help himself. He'd had to contain his anger in prison or risk SID, now it was bursting its bonds.

"I can. I just need to scan you. Just take a mo. Please tell me you were unconscious when it was done."

Wufei looked at the tech's concerned expression and realized that the man was genuinely disgusted.

"Probably, but it's possible that it was implanted in an open wound which the aid just stitched closed."

"Ugh. And that's a picture I really didn't want." He fiddled with his equipment for a moment then said in a disgustingly cheerful voice. "Ok, I'm all set. If you give me a general location I can start there and work out."

"Somewhere in my back, around the left scapula? There should be a scar." Wufei moved to take off his shirt, he was reluctant to remove any garment within the sight of anyone else.

"You don't have to take off anything, the scanner will work through anything short of body armor."

It didn't take the tech long to find the implant. He fiddled with another bit of equipment then asked, "Do you want a total download or just the most recent bits?"

"I'd like a full download. Two copies, one on this." Wufei handed the tech a USB drive he took from his pocket. "And another to Une." The tech gulped audibly.

"I need to see your authorization. Don't worry about messing up the equipment."

Wufei pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed his ID to the tech. He looked at it, made a funny sound and handed it back. "Thanks. Ok, you might feel a bit of a tingle. If you do and it's unpleasant, let me know. Um ... I'll have to scan the document to make sure that the download isn't scrambled, but I don't actually read anything. I don't want to know."

Wufei just agreed that it would be a good idea so the tech did his thing. He pressed a sensor against Wufei's back and moved it around a bit to get the best signal then downloaded all the data on the chip. He glanced at some of the info then made a soft whimpering sound.

"Oh, man, I don't read this shit for a good reason. I don't. But, fuck. If this is real, you're ... tough. If it's not, you should have this purged. I swear, it's than nasty." He trailed off into mumbles.

Wufei just blinked at himself, reflected in a glass fronted case. "It can be erased? They didn't tell me that. Hummm."

The tech just said, "I can erase that, put in your real data, or just leave it blank. I'd rather not input any cover data until it's been checked by your mission coordinator. That's ok?"

Wufei thought carefully. "You better get in touch with Une and see what data is appropriate. I don't have a mission but my clearance is five star."

The tech gasped loudly. "Oh, fuck man. I'll send your data on to Une but I don't have to ask her what to put on that chip. I'd really rather keep my contact with her to an absolute minimum, she's really scary. All you should have is a coronet."

Wufei grasped his patience with both hands so as not to snap the man's head off, or literally snap his neck. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"You really are new, aren't you? What the hell are your training officers thinking?" He sighed in disgust at the lack. "Well, since your clearance is so high, no information is supposed to be on an unsecured medium. And these chips are about as insecure as possible. So, we put an image on them. Five stars in a circle, like a general's pip. Anyone who reads the chip sees that and knows not to ask any questions about anything. I'm so low on the totem pole that that's all I know."

Wufei nodded his understanding. "I must have missed that class somehow. Just put the coronet on it without a name."

"Damn it! I just really need more questions from my boss."

"Tell him to yell at Une." Wufei gave him a bland, chilling look then said, "Or me."

"I will. Now, all I need to do ... is ..." Wufei felt a slight tingle as the tech uploaded the image into his chip. He'd rather have had it out but his rathers bent to necessity. It was much better to have his chip loaded with what amounted to a free ride to and from anywhere and a blackout on information on him.

When the tech was done, he patted Wufei on the shoulder and dismissed him saying, "Here's your USB, I locked it but the current password is 'Let me in.' Change it as soon as you can. And I sent a copy to Une like you said. See you around."

Wufei bowed slightly. "Thank you for your kindness. Good-by."

With that he left, avoiding an explosion from Une that rivaled some of her more ferocious outbursts during her Oz days.

.

Wufei decided that, despite carrying both his case and backpack, he would take a longer route back to his rooming house, then realized that he was never going back there. This made it imperative that he find somewhere to live at once. So, he went to his second home, the coffee bar, and settled in for a good search.

He knew what he needed, he just wasn't sure how to find it.

He was nearly startled into a rash act when Roy flopped down in a chair across from him.

"Fuck, Chang, you scared the shit out of me. Where have you been. I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been taking care of somethings. Why?"

"Well, shit! When the Old Bat told us you'd jumped out the window to get away from Henderson, my release officer, I nearly had a heart attack. Then I remembered..." He paused discreetly for a second. "something. I heard Henderson tossed your stuff. Not good. He's not supposed to touch our things without us right there but he's always trying to get one over on someone. I heard, with my own ears, mind you, that he's on report and near suspension. Une, Ann Une? ..." Wufei nodded slightly. "No fucking shit? Wow! Anyway ... she had a tizzy the likes of nothing on Earth ... ever. I got a call from, get this, Quatre Winner himself, asking me to see if I can't find you. So ... you're found, now what?"

Wufei thought for a few seconds, in which Roy remained politely still. "Call Winner and tell him that I'm fine, I'm not returning to that residence and I'll email him at my earliest opportunity. And that he's not to try to find me, or worry. I'm fine. Repeat that at least twice. Also, tell him that I'm looking for a residence where I have room to secure a motorcycle and car, install a dojo and gym, and still have room for my computer equipment and living quarters. I'm having trouble as I want to stay near the dojo where I'm working as well as HQ. Can you do that?"

Roy nodded eagerly. "Sure, I can do that. But, I'll tell you right now, that you're not going to find anything in this area that meets those specs. Not an apartment at any rate. And there's no houses around here either. But ... you could convert a warehouse. There's lots of those going begging for renters. And ... um ... I think you could afford it."

Wufei was already typing at his keyboard like a fiend. This was much better and he couldn't understand why he hadn't thought of it himself. A warehouse. Perfect. No one would notice anything much, especially if he did a lot of his work at night.

"I can afford it. Thanks. This is perfect. I owe you one. Don't tell Winner about the lodging problem." Wufei looked Roy in the eye. "Call him now, please. I don't necessarily need to overhear the conversation. I just need to be able to tell him that I made sure you called."

Roy grinned, pulled out his phone and dialed, remarking as he did so, "You don't owe me, I'm glad I could help...and get asshole in trouble at the same time. I'll talk to whoever is on the other end. Winner said he might not be able to take the call himself, something about time thingies?"

Wufei nodded absently as he looked over the adds for warehousing. "I do owe you and a Chang always pays. Don't shake your head at me, my mind is made up."

Roy just shrugged and continued talking. Wufei listened with half an ear to what he said. Roy was having trouble understanding that the time laps between Earth and the colony to which he was calling was around four minutes. Finally, Wufei told him this and got a blank look.

"You mean I'm calling a damn colony? Fuck, my bill is going to be gianormous. I'm so screwed." He hastily finished what he was telling the other end of his conversation, cut the connection and tossed his phone on the table. "Damn it! I was just getting out from under too."

Wufei opened a new tab and asked, "What's your phone number and service provider?"

Roy told him absently, looking slightly sick. Wufei just reversed the charges to the contact number and added 20 thousand unexpiring minutes to his account. All without a penny leaving his pocket.

"Don't worry about it. I reversed the charges and added some minutes to your account. Now, go home and stop worrying about so much." Roy gave him a sad look but got up to leave. "What was that look for?"

"Well, you're just so ... angry. I don't know why and I'm not asking, I've been in the system long enough to keep out of it. But, if you stay angry, you'll ruin your life and they'll win. Think about it. Make friends, be happy, it's the best revenge. I just wish I'd ... I miss working on programs and systems and my chances of getting a good job are dwindling away as I get further and further out of the loop. Sorry, I've got my own angst to deal with, too, I guess."

Wufei opened a new email window, typed quickly and sent the message. "I think we're even. Go home, relax. Order a pizza, on me." Wufei handed him some money, waving away his protest. "Go. Enjoy. I'm finding a place to live and don't have time to argue with you. Scat." He glowered for a moment then grinned.

Roy just left, thinking he'd never see Wufei again. He was right, but a call from a WEI headhunter let him know that he wasn't forgotten.

.

Wufei found four places within six blocks of PHQ that he thought might be serviceable. They all had water, electric, sewer and gas already available. He Googled maps for all of them and crossed off two at once as indefensible. He decided to physically look at the other two, but one was of great interest to him. He decided to look at it last.

He walked to his storage and locked up his laptop case and pack. Then he walked the block from there to the warehouse. This was one of the reasons that he'd liked this location, it was central to most of his destinations.

It turned out not to be acceptable at all. It was smaller than advertised, Wufei could eyeball that and the floors were in very bad condition. He left with a snort.

His last location was everything he could have wished for.

Unlike other warehouses, this one had four floors, connected only by a large freight elevator set at the back of a loading dock that took up one third of the ground floor. This was excellent as it was a perfect garage. The rest of the bottom floor was huge, empty and echoing. Wufei admired the hard wood floors, scared though they were. The middle two floors, accessed only by the elevator, who's shaft ran up the outside of the building, were also empty, a bit smaller than the ground floor but still large. They also had electrical outlets dropped from the ceiling at regular intervals. The top floor had an office complex that took up about two thirds of it, the rest was divided into three large rooms. Wufei fell in love. He could turn the office area into living quarters easily enough, there was already a break room with a huge kitchen which could be turned into a kitchen/dinning room with just a few bits of furniture. He could turn the main office into a bed room and the reception area was a ready made lounge. The three other rooms would be his armory, a guest room and the last just left empty. He had plenty of room, he could afford to take his time arranging this to suit.

He decided to turn the third floor into another eating area and a lounge/ office complex. He didn't need walls as he was probably the only person who would ever be in there. The second floor might make a good shooting range, there was enough room for a pistol range, if he could insulate it enough.

He made arrangements via computer and purchased the whole building outright. It should have taken days to complete his purchase but he pled time constraints that made it necessary to complete the bargain now or look elsewhere. The realtor was very helpful, especially when Wufei waved more money under her nose. The papers were faxed to him in three hours, he signed them, faxed them back and approved the transfer of funds. His purchase of 80,000 sq. ft unequally divided between four floors and a basement of unknown area and contents took a total of four hours.

Wufei looked around at his new home and realized that he was going to need a bunch of help. He wasn't into hours of painstaking restoration and fiddling. He needed this place up and running, now. He decided on a cattle call as the best way to get it done.

A cattle call was almost exactly what it sounded like. He'd post a message on a bulletin board and people who wanted to work would answer. For tonight, he'd go out and buy a sleeping bag and an air mattress, he'd slept on much worse. His bed on Alcatraz-2 had been a sheet of steel suspended from one wall of his cell by chains and covered with a three-fourths inch thick piece of foam, one sheet, a blanket and that was all. He decided to splurge on a thick foam pillow.

He completed his shopping at the nearby surplus store, posted his flyer and returned to the warehouse. He slept very well in his soon to be bed room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At exactly 7am he woke, rose and took care of his needs by walking to the dojo, telling the girl at reception who he was and remarking that the bathroom at his lodgings was out of order. The girl immediately offered him the use of the showers for which he thanked her.

He took a shower, donned his gi and was ready for work.

He found the work easy, all he was supposed to do was clean the dojo. A cleaning service cleaned the offices and locker room. He was told that they couldn't be trusted to clean the dojo as they couldn't be convinced not to wax the floor or clean the mats with the wrong solvents. So, Wufei was given the duty of cleaning the mats, dojo, outer hall and inner walkway and maintaining the small, formal garden.

The dojo was large but easily cleaned as the students were calm, quiet, neat and clean. He checked his work then went to take a look at the showers. Even though there was a cleaning crew that came in at night, that didn't mean that the room wouldn't need a bit of attention now.

It was as tidy as he could expect of a room in constant use. He'd cleaned it in a general way after he was done with his shower and it was still acceptable. There were no towels on the floor anywhere and no soap spill to cause a fall. He decided to go into the garden and check on what might be needed there.

The garden was still in very good condition, with signs that it had been pruned and trimmed recently. He got a broom and swept the path, then raked the sand garden into an attractive pattern. He checked to see that the koi had been fed then cleaned the filter in their decorative pond. The stream needed some work so he cleaned leaves out of it and the screen to the filter at its bottom then tested the water in several places. It checked out at the proper pH and was clear so he settled in the small Oriental style gazebo to wait until someone needed him. Meditation seemed like a good idea so he settled into a light trance.

A voice startled him so much that he nearly attacked the speaker before he realized there was no threat.

"Excuse me." The man blinked at Wufei's flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. That's the master's meditation spot. We all leave it for him. I'm sure you didn't mean to disrespect the traditions of the dojo."

Wufei bowed slightly. "Of course not. I'll find somewhere else to meditate."

"I'm sure you could use the meditation room. It's behind the garden, over there."

Wufei looked where the man was pointing and realized that, at the corner of the walk way, nearly hidden in a small nook was a shoji. He bowed again and went to open it. On the other side was a meditation room with raised wooden platforms covered with thick zabuton, each one with a zafu. One wall was almost all windows while the other was covered with mandalas and long, neatly written banners of mottoes. He chose a place where he could look out the window into the large exterior garden. He was glad he didn't have to maintain that one.

He settled again and spent an hour meditating, then he rose and cleaned the meditation room. When he left the room he was much taken aback to find all three sensi waiting for him.

One of them addressed him quietly. "I am Kane-sensi. This is Anderson-sensi and that is Marten-sensi. We are the senior students. Your name please?"

Wufei noticed that the man who'd been rude to him wasn't there. He bowed politely, no need getting their backs up before it was necessary. "I am Chang Wufei. How may I serve?"

"We don't need service. We just wanted to welcome you to the dojo and ... warn you. There are a few students here who resent you. For what reason, we can't figure out. They're only junior students here, they'd be senior students or junior instructors anywhere else. Shigung is getting a bit annoyed with them. We've warned them but it doesn't seem to help. Please be wary. Feel free to come to one of us if they give you trouble."

Wufei blinked once, very slowly. "I see. Thank you so much for your concern. I'll be careful. Who is here when?"

The three men looked at each other for a few moments then Kane-sensi replied, "Most of the one's who might cause you problems come in in the evening. Why?"

Wufei twitched his lips in what might pass for a smile. "I come in from 9am to 12 noon. I don't think I'll run into anyone that might cause me a problem."

"Good, good. Now, how are you at polishing a sword?"

"I know how. Why?"

"We've got several swords that need to be polished, none of us are good at it. Shigung asked me to see if you knew how."

"Show me the swords and I'll tell you if I can do it or not."

"This way." Kane-sensi led Wufei to a small room in the private area, the other seniors returned to whatever it was that they'd been doing.

"Who was the man in the garden?" Wufei gave a description of the man who'd startled him.

"Ah! That's one of the gardeners. There are six of them. They maintain the back garden and the formal garden but none of them will touch the pool or stream. I see that you cleaned them both."

"Yes, they were in good shape and only needed a few touches to bring them into perfect condition."

Kane-sensi opened a door and showed Wufei a small room with several cases and stands, upon which rested a collection of swords; Tachi to tanto.

"Here are the swords that need work." He gestured to a case that was nearly hidden behind a cupboard that contained all the sharpening supplies and tools with which to mend scabbards and hangers.

Wufei took a sword and pulled it from the shirasaya, or storage scabbard. "It's been abused. What happened?"

"A couple of ignorant students trying tameshigiri. Can you fix them?"

Wufei eyed the spoiled edge and fingered it gently. It was such a shame that a fine sword should be abused and ruined. "Maybe. If the steel is up to it. I'll have to actually regrind it. If you have the stones as well as enough room, I make no promises but ... maybe."

Wufei examined the sword again. Then sighed, "I still don't understand how someone can justify subjecting an antique sword of this value to the extreme stresses of tameshigiri."

Kane-sensi just said, "That's what we don't understand. These swords are all antiques. Two junior students snuck them out and damaged that one and this one." He took another sword out of the case. "That is when Shigung dismissed his junior students, none of them seemed to understand the severity of what had been done. All the senior students were properly horrified."

Wufei made a little, rising, "Ah." to signify his understanding.

He replace the katana he was holding and took out a wakazashi. It was also damaged on the edge. He thought about things for a moment then turned to the senior student and said softly, "I would like to leave now, it's almost noon and I wouldn't like to be accused of taking advantage. I'll check around for a suitable place to work before I leave. I'll examine each blade in natural light, decide what needs to be done and write up a recommendation. I would like to know why the master has decided to trust me with this."

Kane-sensi opened the doors to the storage cupboard saying, "I don't know exactly but he said something about you being 'that Chang'. All the stones, oils and other tools are in here. Help yourself to anything you need. Feel free to take the blades into the inner garden but please don't remove them from the dojo. I'm sure you wouldn't, without consulting with master directly, but better safe than sorry." He bowed slightly, senior to junior then left.

Wufei replaced the blades in the cabinet, closed the doors of the cupboard and left. He had a dwelling to build and things to think about.

He went to 'his' coffee bar which he realize was unimaginatively called, JavaCoffeeYum. The crowed outside startled him. He'd given this address for the cattle call, hoping for six or seven people but there were more like sixty. He headed for the door and was stopped by a policeman who told him, "Sorry, kid, some jerk gave this as the address for a hiring call. I can't let you jump the line."

Wufei gave him a sour scowl. "As I'm the jerk, I think you ought to. I didn't realize that this would happen or I'd have given a different address." He went to the head of the line, excused himself to the man there and went in.

He apologized to the owner and offered to pay something for the space he was going to use. The owner just pointed to a table and said, "I set that up for you. I should be pissed but people in this area need jobs so bad. Just keep it down to a dull roar, ok?"

Wufei decided to do something for the owner. He approached the cashier and set up a tab, anyone who could prove they had applied for a job could get one cup of coffee 'on the house' She smiled and said she could do that. She gave him a pile of expired 10% off coupons and told him to just hand one to everyone. They'd honor them as 'freebies'.

Wufei thanked her and told her he'd strike through the 10% and just hand write free on them. He gave her a credit card to run but she just shrugged. "I don't think you're going to run out on us. Have a nice day." with that, she returned to her job.

Wufei nodded to the first man in line and said, "We'll begin now."

So began one of the longest days Wufei had experienced in a long time. He asked for resumes from everyone and, surprisingly, most had one. Every single resume was at least decent, most of the men and women in the line were just down on their luck. He hired right and left. Anyone who had a skill he needed and a few who looked like they could learn quickly. He told them all to come to his 'home' tomorrow at 1 pm.

As the next day was Saturday, he wasn't expected at the dojo. He spent the morning walking around his home, deciding where he wanted things. He examined the floors and found that they were in better shape than he'd expected. All they really needed was a good sanding, some non-skid varnish and a coat of wax.

The firing range didn't need the whole length of the floor so Wufei decided to put in a large supply room/smithy at one end. He was going to have them put in six lanes then took it down to four wider ones, he's always objected to the narrow lanes most clubs had.

He had to admit that he didn't know much about what he should put into a lounge, large or small. The kitchen was fairly standard but he wanted a wok burner. He sighed then decided that some of these people had to have good ideas, he was just going to have to encourage them to speak up.

Wufei discovered that he didn't have to encourage his people to speak up, they did so quite readily. And vociferously.

The first thing that happened was, Wufei gathered the whole crew of 45 people and started trying to explain what he wanted. He was interrupted by a woman of about 40 who politely but firmly told him that this was a waste of time.

"See. No one can remember all that and, if it doesn't apply to the job they're here to do, it's a waste of time we could be doing something more useful with. So, let me see. First, we sort out all the jobs, get all the electricians together and so on. Then get a general contractor selected. He or she will be the person who assigns jobs, deciding on what can be done when. You leave it all to me, Mr. Wufei. Ok?"

Wufei pinned her with a sharp gaze but she never looked away or fidgeted.

"Ok, and it's Mr. Chang. I've written up what I want and drawn some diagrams. They're crude but I think they make sense."

She took the papers Wufei handed her, looked them over and nodded. "Good, you've given me a good idea what you want, without trying to lock us in. We can work with this. I'll be back to you in ... half an hour."

Wufei sighed. "Very well. What should I do in the mean time? I can't just stand around."

"I have no idea. The owner usually isn't around at this point. Why don't you go home for a couple of hours while we get organized."

Wufei shrugged. "This is home. I slept here last night."

"Oh, well. Sorry, I don't intend to be rude but just stay out of the way for a little while."

"Very well. I'll take a walk and be back in about an hour."

Wufei just left. One thing he knew was, getting in the way of the experts wasn't a good idea.

He walked from his new home to Preventers HQ, taking note of all the stores between. There were several stores of interest but he refrained from entering them. After glancing at his watch he headed back to see what was going on.

When he arrived back, he found the people divided into several groups who were now just standing around, talking.

Wufei was beginning to think that this had been a bad idea but the woman came up to him and eased his mind.

"Great, now that you're back we can start the clock. I was elected general contractor as I've done it before. Name is Clare Jones. I got together with the crew chiefs and we got this worked up." She unrolled a floor by floor blueprint and put it on a table that was made from saw horses and a sheet of plywood. "Now, I've called in a favor and set up an account at a good, reasonable supply house. They'll deliver what we need within an hour or so. But it's going to cost. Big time. So, first thing we need is a budget."

Wufei thought for a moment, he had a great deal of disposable income. Between what had been provided for his war efforts, what he'd hack stolen from OZ, some he'd been given during the 100 Days war and his inheritance from Family Chang, he was extremely rich.

"I'm quite rich actually. I'll set up two million euros to begin with. I'll pay all the wages out of it and take care of the bill at the suppliers. If it's not enough, I'll put in more. You just get the job done."

Clare goggled at him for a moment. "Well, ok. So ... look at these designs and tell me what you think. And do you want to rip up the floors?"

Wufei snapped, "NO!" so quickly that Clare jumped.

"Ok, boss. They're really in good shape but some people just ... you know. Want something different. I'd say that a good sanding and some sealer would do the job. Then a couple of coats of varnish and a wax job and you're in business. This dojo thing. We weren't sure what kind of floor you'd want in that."

Wufei smiled in pleasure. "I'll put mats down on the hard wood, with tatami around the edges, just finish the floor, I'll deal with the rest. Thank you."

.

Construction took a total of four days, one for each floor. The first thing that was done was to sand and finish the floors. While that was being done by two of the crews, the crew of electricians was taking care of replacing every inch of wiring in the place, adding extra outlets in the top floor and moving drop downs around. The plumbing crew checked the plumbing and announced that he had water pressure up the wazoo and the pipes were perfect. They also put in a half bath on the ground floor, second floor and a full bath on the top two. Wufei was very pleased with the shower in his bath room, it practically needed a plumbers license to run. He also approved of the jacuzzi.

He paid by the day, giving each person cash. He paid the supplier on demand. No one asked questions about anything unless it was job related.

The forth day brought a nasty surprise.

"Boss? We got trouble." Clare was biting her lip.

"What is it? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Um ... no. But your kitchen is fubar. Some yob hooked it up to the wrong wiring and fried everything. I'm really sorry."

"How did that happen?" Wufei was preparing to be very angry but he wanted the right target.

"Um."

"Please stop hemming and hawing. I'm not angry at you. If it was an accident, that's one thing, but if this person was told not to do it then I want words with him ... or her."

Clare sighed, rubbed her forehead and then threw her compatriot under the bus. "It was Andy, he's got a thing. Don't know what his problem is but he just won't listen. Once he gets an idea in his head it's ... dynamite won't budge him. We told him that wire was 440 but he just insisted it was 220 and put the wrong transformer in the junction box. Well, we had sparks, fire, burning insulation and the whole shootin' match. You better come see."

Wufei followed her up in the elevator to see that the whole kitchen was pretty much destroyed. What wasn't burned beyond usefulness was ruined by the fire extinguisher.

"Well, fuck. And that's another thing. This is a warehouse, shouldn't it have some sort of extinguishing system?"

"Not on line yet, boss. Sorry. What do you want to do?"

"See the person responsible for this first off."

Clare just motioned to a sullen man slouching against the wall. "You got it, boss."

The man shambled over, giving Clare a hairy eyeball on the way. Wufei chose to be insulted.

"Glowering at Clare won't do you any good. I'd like you to explain how you managed to burn down my kitchen."

The man mumbled something about having been given the wrong part. Clare shook her head in the background.

Wufei just snapped. "You're a master electrician, or so you said. That means you should have known, just by looking, that it was the wrong part. Try a different excuse, and this time speak up."

Instead of speaking the man called Wufei a 'dirty little slant eyed bastard' and took a swing at him. Wufei ducked and realized that he was going to have to deal. He punched his opponent in the stomach, stepped back and waited for him to fall over. Which he obligingly did.

"Pick him up and toss him out."

Clare just chirped, "Sure thing, boss." and had two of the bystanders do it.

Then she announced that Wufei was going to have to pick out appliances. He gave her a wide-eyed, nearly terrified look and stammered, "But ... but appliances? I have no idea."

Clare rolled her eyes and started asking questions. "You cook?"

"I do."

"A lot, or just nuke stuff."

"I was once considered an excellent cook. I do like to do my own cooking, that way I know what's in it. I want a wok burner for sure. Microwave. But very small. All I do in it is pop corn and warm up a few things. Big fridge. Range rather than stove top and oven. Double sink. Anything else."

Clare consulted her notes. "Nope. Don't think so ... Oh, industrial or standard quality."

"Industrial."

"Got it. Now go pick your gym equipment, furniture and ... stuff. Don't forget to get kitchen stuff. Shoo!"

So Wufei shooed and went shopping.

.

He went first to the supply house to check about his appliances. After thinking about it, he didn't feel it was fair to make Clare pick them.

When he got there he found that she had picked them, put an 'on approval' on them and he was just in time to look at them before they were delivered. He liked them very much and sent them on their way.

While he was there he asked the clerk who waited on him about a good place to get furniture and kitchen utensils and such. He was given an address which was half way across town but told that it was the best place for such a large purchase.

He had the lady call him a taxi then called Clare while he waited. She agreed that Jubilee was the best in town. He thanked her for picking out the appliances, told her he'd approved them all and hung up.

His cab arrived five minutes later and he was driven to his destination in quiet. He handed over his credit card to pay for the ride then went into the store.

He took one look and felt weak in the knees, how the hell was he supposed to find anything in a furniture showroom the size of his warehouse only jammed with beds, tables, chairs of all kinds, couches and he couldn't tell what else. He nearly turned tail and ran but a clerk ambushed him.

"Hello. Can I help you find anything?"

Wufei quickly read her name tag. "Yes, Donna, you can. Everything."

"Excuse me?" Donna goggled slightly, even her smile freezing for a moment.

"I've just bought a house. I'm in need of a full house of furniture, TV, vid equipment, computers and desk. Exercise equipment, if you have it and I'm not sure what else."

Donna light up like a Christmas tree. "I see. And, I'm sure you want everything to match. Room by room? Or whole house?"

Again Wufei wasn't quite sure.

"Well, it depends on what style you like. And if you like strong, earth or pastel colors."

Wufei sighed, he was beginning to get a headache. And lose his temper.

"Can you just ... show me something?"

The girl took her life in her hands, unknowingly but just the same. "Bad day? Don't stress yourself, we'll fix you right up. Traditional Chinese?"

Wufei rejected this with every sign of loathing and a sharp, "NO!" Donna sighed and led him to a series of show rooms, thinking trust her to get some temperamental new designer. She hadn't listened to half what Wufei had said.

Wufei liked the bedroom with the earth tones and said he'd take that. Donna nearly had him walking out by asking him what colors he wanted. "The one's I saw, you ..." He managed to refrain from calling her a stupid onna by a hair.

So, with little help from Donna, Wufei picked out three living room sets, two in complimentary colors and one in dark chocolate brown leather. He also picked out an oak slab kitchen table that, without leaves seated four, with leaves could seat up to twelve, and twelve chairs. He could store as many as needed in the empty room across from the kitchen. He also picked an entertainment center, computer desk and odd bits of this and that that pleased him. He found out, much to his displeasure that they didn't sell electronics of any kind. Nor exercise equipment.

When he asked Donna how much he owed, she just gave him a blank look and said she'd have to scan all the tags to find out.

"And why didn't you scan the tags when I picked things out?"

"Um ... I donno, just didn't. Can you show me what you wanted again?"

Wufei blew his top. "Listen. I told you I needed all these things. Are you completely retarded? Where's your superior? I'd like to speak to him or her ... now." Donna stood looking at him with her jaw hanging until Wufei wanted to smack her. "Move! Go!"

Donna scurried away shooting a glare over her shoulder.

A man showed up only moments later.

"I understand that you're being a bit rude to Donna, what's the problem?" He was properly deferential, with a hint that things could change quickly if he didn't like the answers.

"I picked out an entire house full of furniture, only to find that your ... person hadn't scanned the tags. Now I have to go back and relocate things. I'm tired and have more places to go as she didn't tell me you don't sell gym equipment or electronics."

"I see. Donna is ... related. Let me help you. We'll start with what you can remember easily. And work from there."

Luckily Wufei had a good memory and could find most of the things he'd picked, what he couldn't remember locations for, Wufei described. Mr Jackson managed to find them and also suggest a few other things he might like.

After scanning everything, Mr Jackson took Wufei to the office to arrange for payment and delivery.

"Ok, here we go. I hope you have a strong heart Mr Chang. This is going to be a huge investment. Although I assure you that our furniture is top of the line. And you have..."

Wufei stopped him from continuing his spiel. "I don't need all that. Just tell me how much. And arrange for delivery."

"Delivery might be a bit of a problem. A truck big enough to hold all this ... getting a truck that big into a complex can be a bit hard."

Wufei smirked at the man and just shrugged that off. "I'm converting a warehouse. There's a huge loading dock, which I'm converting into a garage and there's a freight elevator that's about eight by eight. I think that will suffice?"

"I agree. Address please."

Wufei gave the address, paid his bill and left, leaving Mr Jackson to have a rather pointed talk with Donna.

Next, Wufei went to a store that specialized in gym equipment. Not equipment for home use but a company that supplied gymnasiums.

He was greeted at the door by a muscular young man with a cheerful smile.

"Hello. My name is Jake. Hate to be a buzz kill but we really don't sell to individuals much. Our equipment is really expensive."

Wufei just looked at him for a second. His smile failed to fade. Wufei decided he liked his looks.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm too hard on home equipment, I need commercial grade. Can you sell to me."

"Sure thing. I just need you to prove you can make the payments. Sorry. Boss got stung one time too many."

Wufei smiled and handed over his credit card. It scanned and made Jake's eyes light up.

"Great. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this. What can I show you."

"Full gym."

Jake looked him over. "Martial arts?"

"Yes, and kendo. Battojutsu, I also train with the jian and dao, but I favor the Japanese styles. Enough information?"

"Way much. You're in really good shape. So, here's a deal. We've gotten a full gym of nearly unused equipment returned. I can let you have it at half price and convince my boss I've sold the hell out of it. It needs some reconditioning, and we'll replace all the padding, of course. There's nothing wrong with it, some guy had visions of being a body builder but it was too much work for him." Wufei cast him a look from under his lashes. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It's good for both of us. Most gyms don't buy second hand, no matter how good the condition. So, you get a real steal of a deal and I get kudos for selling this stuff and saving my boss a hunk of money. Any reconditioning that needs to be done is really just a matter of adjustment and I'll do that when I install it. See?"

Wufei admitted that he did. Then he asked about tatami and mats.

"Well, you're in luck there. We sell all that sort of stuff. I can set you up with mats, tatami and a manikin. How's that?"

Wufei nodded, he didn't use one of the training dummies much, but he might as well look while he was there.

Jake led him into the back part of the small store and showed him a muk yan jong. He said he would take the training dummy as well.

Jake settled his mind about the equipment by actually showing him the various pieces. They were all in perfect condition, covered with plastic and kept in a back room that was clean but cluttered.

"I'm satisfied."

Wufei paid and again got a pleased response when he explained about delivery. He left the store feeling satisfied.

Then he had to buy electronics. Here he just walked in to a Shack and pointed. He bought a tv for both lounges, the bedroom and vid equipment and speakers to go with them. He also picked a desktop computer, three stereos, and a personal mp3 player with a different pair of headphones. He paid, arranged delivery and left feeling exhausted and cranky.

This was what lead to the fight, if you could call it that.

Three taxi rides and a quick stop to empty and abandon his storage had left Wufei hungry, tired and very irritable. He got out of the taxi in front of a restaurant a block and a half from home; instructing the driver to take his stuff to the warehouse and paid him in advance. His intent was to eat then go back to see what was going on. He managed to eat, it was just a noodle shop so he got his bowl, ate and was on the way back to the counter to hand his bowl to the server, instead of leaving it on the table. Someone bumped into him, making him drop it. It shattered on the cement floor and he just had enough.

"Watch were you're going, you clumsy fool."

"Yeah, shorty, and who's going to make me." The man shoved Wufei again.

"I will."

The punch was telegraphed like a valentine. Wufei used a cross-wrist drop defense which put him in position to use a over the leg throw and slammed the man to the floor. This took one second.

"Sorry about your bowl. Make him pay for it."

The look on Wufei's face had the cook and server stammering apologies and assurances. It also cleared a way to the door through a crowd that included some very tough individuals. They all got out of his way in a scramble that knocked over chairs and tables.

Wufei strode to the door, slammed it open and left, stalking down the street with a furious scowl on his face. People walking along stepped aside, wondering what had put such a pretty boy into such an evil mood. Little did they know. He was perfectly capable of killing anyone of them with something as simple as hashi.

He made it back to the warehouse in a better frame of mind but still upset enough that he really didn't want to deal.

Clare met him with a smile and the information that his living quarters were finished, kitchen and all. They had put in a push and finished it first when they'd found out that Wufei was sleeping in a sleeping bag. They'd even managed to get the furniture delivered and in place.

The rest of the furniture was stored on the ground floor, carefully covered to keep it clean.

Wufei was delighted and showed it with a bonus. He knew most of these people lived hand to mouth and every extra euro was a boon.

The next days went by in a whirl of dojo, exercising and construction. His gym equipment had come the next day while he was working and setup had taken no time at all, according to Clare. Jake had backed into the loading dock and asked for some help unloading, just so he could clear the dock for other traffic. Then he set all the equipment up in less than three hours. Wufei was surprised and delighted to find several different styles of striking blocks had found their way into his package. A note had explained that the owner didn't know where they'd come from so he'd included them in the package to get them out of the warehouse.

His firing range was done, with four firing lanes, a throwing lane for work with throwing objects and a large storage and smithing area. The installation of the insulation had decreased the size of the room by a foot in every dimension. He'd worried about the elevator meeting floor level but someone knew how to adjust it so he was satisfied.

His personal dojo was also done in record time. Not that it really took much. The floors were finished to a dull gloss, perfect in his eyes. The mats put down and the tatami down around them. He was happy.

He showed his happiness by writing glowing recommendations for each person and sending them to WEI with an email to the hiring consultant to ensure that they were given consideration.

And while this was all going on, Wufei was still trying to plan his first foray into justice. And do his job at the Yang dojo.

Wufei thought about the dojo a lot. He kept separate from the students and did his job. None of them tried to get him to do anything outside of his job requirements so he was satisfied there but he missed training with a sword. He missed sparing.

He decided he'd better work harder on getting the swords repaired. He's spoken to Yang-Shigung about needing extra time to work on them as he was distracted by getting his house in order. The older man had just waved his apology away, saying, "Take your time. Do it right. There's no hurry. I understand the need to get settled. Don't worry." Then the shigung had just gotten up, patted Wufei on the shoulder and walked into his private area.

Wufei took care of the few chores he had for the day and went to look at the last of the swords that needed repairs. This one was badly in need of a new tsukaito if not a complete tsuka. He'd have to disassemble it to make sure.

This wasn't as hard as it might seem as the blade was held in the ho by friction and a small peg. Picking up a small tool he pushed the menuki out. The blade didn't want to part with the ho so he tapped the kashira sharply into his palm. The blade obediently parted with the ho and he examined the nakago. It was clean so he laid the blade aside for later examination. Using a small flashlight he shined a light into the interior of the ho, or wooden core and sighed. It was dry rotted and beginning to split along one seam. He'd have to make a new one. He didn't reasemble the sword, he just wrapped the bare blade in a piece of heavy silk and placed it in a storage box. Swords were never put in anything but a saya, or a shirasaya, but a bare blade was usually put into a box.

As he worked, Wufei reviewed his options. He could let justice drop, take a job in Preventers and live, unsatisfied. He didn't think he could do that. He could lay low, gain justice and possibly die. That didn't bother him as much as he would have thought three years ago. It was possible he'd die on a Preventers mission. His heart hardened and burned. No one would grant him justice, he had to take it himself

His decision made, Wufei gathered up his tools, the box with the blade and the tsuka. He took them back to the display room and settled on a zafu in the light of the only window to write up his recommendation for the sword. He'd written one for each of the six swords that needed work. There were two wakizashi, three katana and one ikazuchi-choto, a modern blade but a very good one.

He examined each recommendation carefully for any error in the kanji. They were fine. He folded each paper properly and put it in an envelope. He gathered all them up and went to give them to Yang-Lao Shi.

She looked up from some paper work she was doing and took the envelopes with a nod.

Wufei waited for a moment then said, "I will need some time off. I need to find the proper materials to do the repairs. They are not available in Sanq and I want to handle everything before I use it. I'll need ... four days. If that is acceptable."

"Give Yang-Shigung a day to look at these. But I'm sure it will be fine." She glanced at the clock then smiled at him. "It's almost time for you to go home. I'll give you your pay." She put her hand under the desk and produced an envelope. "Here you are. Are you doing well? Do you need anything?"

Wufei looked at her for a moment. "I'm doing well. I don't need anything you can give me. I thank you for your concern." He bowed and left. Yang-Lao Shi followed him with sad eyes.

"What did someone do to fill you with such hate and sadness." She shook her head and returned to her work, she'd give the recommendations to Yang-Shigung at closing.

.

Wufei woke up, glanced at his luminous watch and got out of bed. He liked his bed. It was full size and very comfortable. But it was time for him to start his justice.

He dressed in black, black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and a light weight jacket. Contrary to popular belief black BDU's stuck out like a sore thumb.

He left his home, reminding himself to get a security system and trotted through the streets. No one would notice him running this late at night. He was still young and looked younger. Anyone seeing him would assume that he was out after his curfew and trying to get home before he got in trouble.

He wasn't trying to get home but he hoped to keep out of trouble. Breaking into a military supply house was problematical, at best.

It turned out that the security system was cheap, badly maintained and what Duo would have called a tin can. Wufei easily bypassed it and entered.

He got a large duffel and started filling it up with weapons. He gathered the best the store had to offer; taking rifles, pistols and ammo. He also picked up three sets of swords. One diasho, a matched set of ninja style blades, and a full suite of katana, wakazashi, and tanto. He noticed a long box under the counter and opened it. It contained a beautiful set of ninja swords, one a full 26" the other somewhere between a tanto and and a wakazashi at about 18". He took them too. All the swords had good steel and terrible edges, he'd have to see to that.

After stuffing all this into the duffel he picked it up. It wasn't terribly heavy yet so he looked around. Knives jumped to his eye but he bypassed them as unnecessary. He had two tanto. But then he found the throwing section. He scooped up all the throwing pins, shirikin and other throwing knives he could manage. Then he turned to ammo but only picked up a few boxes. Lead was heavy so he couldn't carry much. He would have to find another source for that. But he did find a display of magazines and took as many as he could manage. That filled up the duffel, so he let himself back out and disappeared into the night as silently as he'd appeared.

He made it home without incident and put the duffel in the smithy. He'd check it out later.

He stripped and put his clothing into the hamper, swearing as he realized that he'd forgotten to get a washer and dryer. Then he went back to bed.

He allowed himself to sleep a bit later to make up for his night time activities. He took a shower, delighting in the hot water and using enough soap for someone three times his size. He'd truly hated the grainy, butter tan soap the prison had provided for both body and hair. He hated the smell even more. It reminded him of the damage a blow from a new bar in the toe of a sock could cause.

He rinsed off and got dressed in jeans, a button down shirt and trainers. He made his trip to the dojo an excuse to jog. Not that he needed one. He maintained his cover by nodding to other joggers on his way.

At the dojo he hunted up one of the senior students. He thought of the three sensi as senior students and all the others, most of whom he knew on sight but not by name, as junior students. He didn't care what their rank was, he was probably senior to all of them in skills. He had passed his 8 dan before the wars started.

But that was in the past and this was now, so he was relegated to a rope or cord belt that signified he had no skills. He was only a member of the staff. He had found that everyone was polite to him. That did not assuage the sting.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Shigung? I need to speak to him."

The back he spoke to turned out to be Anderson-sensi. "Wufei, how are you?"

Wufei endured the trading of pleasantries and found out that Yang-Shigung was in the outer garden. He went to find him, bowing politely before he left.

In the garden, he found that the master was sitting, watching the light breeze sway a clump of bamboo. As the weather was still a bit nippy, it being late April, Wufei chose to stand in the sun.

"Ah, Wufei. I got your evaluations. I understand that you'd like to travel to acquire your materials but I'm afraid the dojo can't afford to pay for that."

"Sir. I have money. I've needed to do a bit of traveling for a while now. Only putting it off to settle in here and at my new home. I won't be gone more than ... three days, four at the outside."

"You'd do that?" The older man seemed a bit surprised at this.

"Of course. It's no inconvenience to me. It might put you out a bit, but I'll do everything I can before I leave and it won't be hard for me to spend a day catching up after I get back."

"Well, in that case." He gave Wufei a sharp look. "You may have four days. Please see me when you get back."

Wufei bowed low. "Thank you, Yang-Shigung.

"Travel well, my young one. Go now. You'll need much time to get ready." He waved a hand in dismissal and went back to his contemplations.

Wufei bowed again and walked away. He wondered if he'd make it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Honor Betrayed

Chapter: 4/13 + E

Rating: Mature

Parings: 1x2 But it's totally Wufei centric.

Warnings: the usual

Beta: none {cause I wanted to start posting on the first}

Disclaimer: I do not own or hold any rights to [Gundam Wing]. Those rights belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency. These fan fictions were written for fun, not profit. However, this story does belong to me. Please don't snitch it.

Chapter 4

He went home, entered the smithy and started unloading the duffel. He put everything on a long table so he could examine it. He broke down all the guns, long and hand. Unwrapped all the magazines and set them out.

Then he turned to the swords, wondering what kind of steel he'd managed to get hold of. It turned out to be very good. Wufei, with his knowledge of steel, could have told everyone details of steel composition, tempering and grinding that would have delighted a devotee and put everyone else to sleep. But there was no one to share this with so he just removed the storage paper, wiped off the grease and put the swords back in their saya. He decided to take the set he thought of as the ninja dashio with him, as well as a handful of throwing knives and a hand gun, or two. He realized that he was going to have to get ammo here as he had no idea if he was going to make connections where he was going.

He thought for a moment then just gathered up his ID and headed for a store. He could just by some. His ID should cover him.

He avoided the store he'd burglarized like poison and instead took a taxi across town and entered a higher class store. He approached a clerk and asked about ammo.

"Sorry, kid, you can't buy ammo at your age."

Wufei chose not to be offended, it wouldn't help his cause any. "I'm older than I look." He produced his ID and handed it to the man. "And, I have clearance."

The man glanced at the ID, did a double take and said, "Well, shit. Ok, what do you need?"

"9MM, .30-.06, .223 and .357. Ten case lots each."

"Jesus, kid, I mean ... Commander?" Wufei decided not to correct him as he wasn't sure what sort of rank he might have held during the war. He decided to check. "That's a lot of fire power."

"I have my own range." Wufei smirked at the man's expression. It was then that Wufei realized that he needed to get a vehicle of his own. He was going to have to give the store his address as he could just see the expression on the taxi drivers face if he told him he was taking 12 cases of ammo with him.

"Sir?" The clerk gave Wufei a concerned look. "You ok?"

Wufei had to grin, an expression that changed his face totally. "Sorry. Mind wandered a bit. I don't have a car so you'll have to deliver this. I was just thinking about what the taxi driver would say about taking it with me."

The clerk laughed. "Not good. He'd probably have a spaz. I'll just get your address and we'll be all set."

Wufei gave it, told the clerk that it was a private residence and he didn't want the address used for anything other than the delivery. The clerk just nodded. "Ok, no flyers and stuff. And we don't give out addresses except to law enforcement. And, since you've got that clearance, we'd run it by Preventers central before even doing that." He scribbled on his pad, clicked few keys and completed the transaction. "There you go. All set."

Wufei took back his card, nodded and left. He was getting a car. Which gave him pause as he really didn't have a drivers license, never had had one. He was going hacking again. He sighed, this was getting complicated. Then he realized that he'd never had it easy, two wars, all the training he'd undergone, the ungrateful populace throwing him away like trash. He'd just suck it up and do it.

He had the driver drop him at a dealership, paid and thanked him for his advice on which dealership to patronize. Then he just sat down at the bus stop and got out his phone. He'd set up a remote system in his computer so he could access the internet through the new phone he'd bought himself during his shopping spree. It was net capable and actually more of a net book than a phone.

He found that he did have a drivers license, Une had seen to it but somehow he hadn't gotten a physical card. He sent Une's secretary a scathing email guaranteed to express his displeasure.

He noticed a small kiosk near the dealership with the international symbol for a government link. He went to check if it could provided the missing license, it could and he grudgingly gave it the required information. He wondered when his luck was going to run out.

Then he went to the dealership to find himself some wheels. He never knew that both Heero and Duo were keeping track of him. And they were worried. What the hell was he up to? Une wanted to know rather desperately but they were also involved with several ongoing investigations and just couldn't deal with Wufei. Especially as he seemed to be doing nothing more than establishing himself in a new life.

The second the salesman saw Wufei in his cargo/BDU pants and a t-shirt that said, "Don't give me attitude, I have a bad one of my own" he knew this was going to be a bad day and a hard sell. The kid was sure to want something he couldn't afford the payments on.

"How can I help you today?"

Wufei looked at the salesman for a moment then snarled, "Leave me alone until I make my decision."

Taken aback the salesman said, "Well, I'm very sorry. But it's my job to make sure that you are served. My boss doesn't like to see customers unaccompanied by a salesperson. I'll try to stay out of your way." The salesman thought that should keep him calm.

He was wrong but Wufei decided to let it slide as he knew what he wanted, all he had to do was find it. He eyed the salesman for a moment more then said, "I need something appropriate to my perceived station in life. Something unobtrusive preferably." If this man had to hang around, let him do the hard work.

"Well, I have several nice minis."

"No minis, I haul stuff." Wufei decided a little cover was good. "For my job."

"Ah, I see. A working vehicle then. Pickup?"

Wufei thought, he really didn't need one. "No. I was thinking more along the line of an SUV or van of some type. Most of the stuff I haul needs out of possible weather."

"I see. We have quite a fleet of good ... "

Wufei held up a hand and snapped sourly, "Spare me."

The salesman sighed and led the way to the rank of used vans and such. Wufei looked at everything there and didn't see exactly what he wanted. They were either too big or had no load capacity.

The salesman thought for a moment then said, "I do have some very nice crew cab, long bed pickups. The back seat folds up. Perhaps you'd like to take a look?"

"Yes, I find that the load limit on vans is too small but the cabs on trucks are also too small. What's a crew cab."

"It's a cab with a backseat. Meant to carry a crew of construction workers or whatnot."

Wufei grunted and followed the man to the next rank of trucks. He saw exactly what he wanted almost at once.

It was dark green, crew cab, 4 wheel drive, short bed and very clean. Wufei opened the door and looked into the cab.

"How much?"

The salesman bit his lip. "Well, it's a nice truck, but it might be out of your price range. It's very low milage."

"I can afford it. Let's go back to the office and talk about it."

"Don't you want to drive it?"

"I was assured that you were very reliable. I'll take your word that it's in perfect mechanical condition."

"Oh. Thank you."

So they wound up in the man's little cubicle, a desk with a pile of papers between them and started dickering. The salesman sweated and went back to talk to his manager three times before they were both as satisfied as they were going to get.

"Now, all we have to do is arrange the loan and we're in business." The salesman sighed, the loan agreement was going to get most of his commission on this deal.

"I'll pay in full, now." Wufei handed over his debit card.

The salesman just ran the card, it was easier to do this than argue, run the card anyway and be proven right. He was proven wrong but he didn't care. His outlook was much brighter as the payment in full gave him a much better commission than he'd been expecting.

"Insurance?"

"No."

"Um ... I mean, do you have insurance."

Wufei actually rolled his eyes. "I meant, No, I don't have any. I assume you can provide that here as well as getting the plates for the truck."

"Yes, I do have to charge you a small fee..."

Wufei just waived his hand. "Please stop dithering and get on with it. I've wasted enough of my time."

The man just shut up and dealt with things. He presented Wufei with a final bill and ran the returned sheet of paper through his computer. Wufei signed the charge slip, took the keys, bill of sale, pink slip and insurance papers and left, leaving behind a sweating clerk who told his break room buddies, "I swear, if he'd had a gun he'd have shot me at least once. He looked like he hated the world. Kids!" Unknown to him Wufei did have a gun.

Wufei got into his new, to him, truck, started it and drove away. He found that he really did like the truck and was enjoying driving himself. Especially as the truck was bigger than almost everything on the road except light transport.

As he drove, he thought, he was gearing up for his first attack on the men who'd abused him. He was still unsure exactly how they'd managed to get to him the first time but he was well aware of how they'd gotten to him again and again. The guards were in on it.

As he drove by a motorcycle showroom his eye was attracted to a machine in the window. He flicked on the turn signal and crowded his way into the turn lane. He ignored the irate honking and parked by the door.

He walked in and went over to the bike he was interested in. A salesman looked up, smiled then went back to flirting with the secretary. Wufei nodded in their general direction and turned back to the bike.

It wasn't quite what he wanted so he wandered a bit. All the bikes in the show room were flashy, hot and squirrelly. He wanted something different. He needed something heavy, stable but still capable of a good deal of speed. He needed a hog not a crotch rocket.

"Still looking or could you use a hand?" The salesman stood outside Wufei's personal space with an enquiring look and seemed ready to walk away if he wasn't needed. Wufei acknowledged that he needed some help.

"I'm looking for something a little different from what's here."

"Sure, dude, tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do. What we have in the showroom are top of the line, newest on the market. I won't say what I think of some of them. Dangerous is polite."

"I'm in the mood to be rude. They're mostly chick bait. I need a set of wheels. Daily driver. Stable, work horse with a bit of flash and a burst of speed if needed. Not a hot rod."

"Gotcha in one. I've got just what you need out back. It started out as an OZ special, but you wouldn't know it by looking. You'd actually have to look at the serial number. Like to take a look?"

Wufei gave the guy a sly grin. "Yeah, I would."

"Great, but I'll warn you, it's a kicker. Can't get a starter to fit it."

"Not a problem. I can manage."

So they went out back to find the bike in question, Wufei quickly saw that it was classified more as a motor than a bike or cycle.

I was a huge, low seated monster with a 2000cc water-cooled power-plant. Originally built along the lines of a Harley-Davidson Sportster it now had swept back handlebars, wide tires, and saddlebags. It also sported a nice helmet trunk and a windscreen. He want it on sight.

"It's in great condition but, man, I hate to lose a sale but I need to see you ride it. I don't what you killing yourself. Ok?"

Wufei just smiled. "I don't mind. Helmet?"

"Yeah, and, just cause the boss is an asshole, I'll see if I can't throw in a set of leathers and some boots. How's that?"

Wufei grinned, an expression that, again, changed his whole face. "Very nice."

The boy led Wufei into the store by a back door, found him a helmet and the key to the motor. They return to the machine to find one of the mechanics standing by it.

"Problem?"

"No, just here to show the guy how to start it. Don't want him breaking a leg." The mechanics grin took the sting out of his words and Wufei just shrugged at him.

"I'll manage, I think. I really need to try myself so I know if I can start it." Wufei returned the favor with a small smile.

He stuck the key in the ignition, turned it on and primed the fuel pump with a slow strop of the kick lever. Then he romped it. The motor roared to life, coughed once and caught. Wufei adjusted the choke and twisted the accelerator, goosing the motor until it idled smoothly.

He donned the helmet that the mechanic nudged his shoulder with. The mechanic plugged in the helmet systems and held up a handheld. Wufei nodded to him and waited while the man synced their systems.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, gotcha. Gimme a code."

"This side is Mech. You have a preference?"

Wufei decide to take the bull by the horns. "I do. Zero Five."

"A-OK, got you, Zero Five it is."

Wufei eased the motor out into the sunlight and onto the small track behind the dealership. He knew the circuit was too small for him to build up a lot of speed but it was large enough to test the motor's handling and mechanical state.

He started out at 15 kph and made two circuits, everything worked fine. The motor purred like a kitten and there was no slop in the handle bars or slack in the brakes. He twisted the throttle and smiled inside his helmet. The throttle was smooth, no binding or jumping. He increased his speed to 20 kph and tested the brakes again, no binding or squeaking. All in all he made 10 circuits of the track going from 15 kph to 40 kph he pulled back in, fearing to go much over 40 because of the size of the track.

He spoke to Mech for the first time, "Zero Five to Mech. This machine is mine."

"That's great. Glad you like it."

Wufei pulled in, took off his helmet and tossed it to the mechanic. "Thanks, I'll go inside and find your guy. I'll need leathers and gear. Any advice?"

"No, Mike knows his stuff. Just don't let him talk you into top of the line if you can't afford it."

Wufei patted the black leather seat of the dark moss-green gold-metallic monster and went inside to do paper work.

As he sat down in a sling back chair, Mike handed him a soda. "I hope Mountain Dew is ok. It's the only thing we've got that's cold. Angie is the only one who fills the soda machine and she's out sick. Those pricks in the shop don't bother and they drink up all the cola then bitch when there's only hot. So ... helmet? Leathers?"

Wufei accepted the soda and took a gulp. After he'd swallowed it he replied, "Top of the line helmet, but I don't usually wear leathers. Just a jacket and boots. Oh, and gloves."

"You got it. I have a really nice helmet here. Top specs but not uber expensive."

Wufei took it and tried it on. He liked it so he took it and turned to jackets and gloves. Mike suggested that they go to the racks and see if Wufei could find anything he liked. He took his time and found one he liked. Before they returned to the table that pretended to be a desk Wufei caught sight of a trailer pulling into the parking lot.

"Trailer, I'll need a trailer just to get it home."

"We deliver, or you could drive it."

Wufei shook his head, "Thank you for the kindness but I have need of a good trailer anyway."

"Man, I hate to mind your business but this is going to add up to a hell of a payment every month. You sure?"

Wufei actually touched Mike, patting him on the shoulder. "I can afford it. I had a very misspent youth."

"Ok, if you're sure. I've got a good tip trailer, easy to get the motor on by yourself and easy to gate. If you don't like it, all our trailers are the same price."

"Thanks. I need a tow bar, too. Truck's got a Reese hitch but no bar."

"I'll send out one of the guys to measure your hitch. We'll stick it in and hitch up the trailer for you. Get the motor on and so on. So ... you ready to cry?"

Wufei stiffened then realized that Mike wanted to know if he was ready to pay.

"As soon as I find some gloves."

That only took a moment and Wufei was back at the table waiting while Mike added up the damage as he called it. When he gave Wufei the total he expected Wufei to flinch at least. Instead, Wufei handed over his debit card and just waited while Mike did his thing.

"Well, there you are. All set. If you'll bring your truck around to the back we'll stick in the tow bar and get you hooked up."

"Thank you." Wufei went out to his truck and drove around to the back. It only took a few seconds to get the trailer hooked up. The motorcycle was already on it and lashed into place.

Wufei tried to give Mike and the mechanic a tip but they both refused. Wufei noticed that there were only the three people in the shop, Mike, the mechanic and the secretary Mike had been flirting with. He decide that, if they wouldn't take a tip he'd do something else.

He stopped at a local pizzeria and ordered a pepperoni and a supreme pizza to be delivered to the shop, paid in advance and walked out feeling very satisfied with himself.

He drove home, pulled into the garage and unhitched the trailer. It was easy to push the trailer to the place he'd picked for it, unload the motor and park it. He then move his truck to face out of the garage and he was set. He went up to his apartment and settled in to arrange flights to get him to Chicago in what used to be the USA.

.

He found that, as he had a Preventers clearance, he could hitch a ride on a cargo carrier, no questions asked. So he loaded up his duffel with everything he thought he might need, made a trip to the supply store to buy some rope and got on a plane

He didn't have to answer any questions, just show his ID. He was aboard the plane, tucked into a corner of the huge cargo bay, along with several other men and women. They all looked tired, stressed and uncomfortable. Most of them slept restlessly. Wufei kept to himself just as they did.

The landing in Chicago was unremarkable. Wufei got a taxi, asked the driver for a good hotel in the area he knew his target was in and paid in cash. The driver warned Wufei that the area wasn't very good and Wufei nodded, saying, "I know but I'm supposed to meet someone there. I'll drag them to a better location as quick as I can. Thank you for warning me. I'll be sure to lock my door and stick a chair in front of it."

The driver grumbled a bit but dropped him off at the best hotel in the area.

Wufei thanked him in a suitably humble manner and went in.

.

Heero looked up from the read out he was going over. Duo leaned over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It looks like he's just using his inheritance to set himself up in a home and get a truck and so on. But ... I don't know. He's too calm about it. He's taken a job at a dojo and is restoring some antique swords."

Duo frowned. "And what about that bothers you? He's just trying to have a real life. So he doesn't want to be an active Preventer. He made a deal with Une. So maybe it's a cover?" Duo's doubtful look made Heero hunch his shoulder.

"Don't know. It just ... he's too calm. I don't like it."

Duo shook his head. "Maybe he got counseling up there. We'll just have to wait until he steps out of line. You know Une said to leave him alone. But, we ought to email him at least once a week. Let him know we're available or where we are. Hold out a hand, you know?"

Heero nodded his agreement and started typing up his email at once. Duo joined him. Neither one of them liked the fact that Une had told them to leave Wufei alone. It didn't seem that he needed to be alone, he needed friends. They obeyed Une under severe protest.

.

Wufei checked in easily enough, he just scowled at the clerk like he wanted to kill him, which he did, and the man stuttered and did as he was told. Wufei paid in advance, took his key card and went to his room.

He connected to his server and checked his sources once more, they all said the same thing, his target lived at a down at the heels boarding house only four blocks from where he was now. Very convenient.

He unpacked his duffel, got his harness on, holstered his pistol and tucked some throwing knives here and there. Then he got out the tanto he'd brought and checked the edge. It was just rough sharpened but it was sharp enough for his needs. He stuffed his rope and a few other things into a back pack and put it aside

He put on the jacket he'd brought, thanking someone for the still chilly nights here on the lake shore area. The jacket wouldn't raise any suspicions. He gathered up his pack and walked out, locking the door on his remaining weapons and his computer case.

He didn't bother to try to hide the fact that he was leaving the hotel. That would attract more attention, if he was caught, than his just walking out like he was going to eat.

He wandered around a bit, familiarizing himself with the area. He spotted a small deli and stopped in for a sandwich. He walked on, munching on his Italian sub as he went. Now, he was searching for his target address.

It didn't take him long to find it. He shook his head. The place was more than down at the heels, it was run down and, frankly, stank. He ambled idly around to the back and checked for a back door. He found a fire escape and smiled in a feral way that would have frightened even Heero, at least a little.

He climbed the escape, counting floors. His target was in 421, fourth floor and odd numbers were on the back. If he was lucky his target would be in the room on the escape.

He wasn't, he had to ease his way from window to window three times before he saw his man. He knew it was his man as the man had been his 'daddy', keeping him drugged for nearly a year, until he was released. The man who'd taken over had made the mistake of taking him off whatever they'd been using on him. He was now dead. Wufei shook away the memories and returned to business.

He checked the window and found that it was locked but the lock was old fashioned and the boarding house had no security at all so he pulled out the tanto and jiggered the lock. He paused for a moment to make sure the slight scuffling noise hadn't alerted his quarry. It hadn't, the man didn't so much as twitch.

Wufei eased over the sill and into the room. He made it to the bed in three silent steps and started his attack. It didn't take him long to get the idiot tied to the bed. He still didn't wake up so Wufei knew that he was passed out, drunk from the smell of him. Wufei pulled the ropes tight by leaning all his weight on them one after another. This woke his target up. He reared up with a snort and began yanking at his bonds. This did nothing but tighten the knots until they cut off his circulation. He started to yell, but a soft voice beside his ear said, "Daddy, I'm back."

He whimpered as he recognized the voice. "What do you want? What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm glad you realize that I'm going to do things to you. Bad, bad things. Things that you did to me."

"Oh, God, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm really .... don't."

Wufei pressed the blade of the tanto against the man's lips. "Shhhh! Shhh! Daddy. It won't do any good. No more good than it did me. But I learned, didn't I? I quit it quite soon."

There was a soft hissing sound and Wufei drew back. The coward had pissed himself.

"Nasty boy. Disgusting. No honor at all, but I should have known that."

His 'Daddy' just moaned and started to cry. Wufei hissed in disgust, this man had grabbed him when he couldn't defend himself and made his life hell on earth for nearly a year. Now he was reduced to blubbering and begging before Wufei had done anything at all.

"Please, I'll do anything you want. You want money?" His eagerness disgusted Wufei. "I have money, I'll give it all to you."

"I don't need your money but I'll take it just the same."

"It's in the dresser. Top drawer."

Wufei opened the drawer and found a wad of cash, he didn't count it, just stuffed it into a thigh pocket. "Not enough. But ... Well, well, what do we have here?" Wufei lifted the small cylinder out of the drawer and examined it. It was a small bomb, called a pocked bomb as it would, supposedly, fit into a man's pocket. It was about four inches in diameter but only three long. He eyed it for a moment then turned to his target. "I knew something would come to me."

The man only moaned and shit himself. Wufei curled his lip, "You are so disgusting." He avoided kneeling on the bed as he bent over the man. "Put out your tongue."

"NO! Oh, God, please don't."

"Either put out your tongue or I'll pull it out ... By the roots." Wufei waited a moment then laughed without humor as 'Daddy' put out the very tip of his trembling tongue. He'd have stopped thinking of the man as 'Daddy' long ago, but that was the only name he'd ever heard the man called, even by the guards.

"More. All the way out. Unless you want to lose it entirely."

Daddy put his tongue out more and Wufei split it from middle to tip with one slice, not bothering to avoid splitting both lips as well. Daddy screamed like a stuck pig. Wufei didn't worry too much about that as several screams from other quarters had aroused absolutely no interest at all.

The nearly incoherent swearing, pleading and weeping was ignored as Wufei efficiently untied the rope holding his ankles to the bed frame and retied them to the head of the frame. Wufei pulled hard and drew Daddy's ankles to the top of the bed, putting his knees somewhere near his ears.

"You better be quiet or I might get ideas. Hold still, this will hurt. A lot. I hope. Oh, and I'd really like to know where you got this pocket bomb. I do hope who ever made it was good."

Wufei picked up the bomb and shoved it 'where the sun don't shine' to an agonized scream that just might attract the kind of attention he didn't need. He laughed, patted the bomb, eliciting another scream and said, "Now, you need to wonder ... did I set the timer on that? ... or not. If I did set it, how long do you have? Do you want to attract attention and live with the shame? Or, do you want to wait until a friend shows up?" Wufei started back for the window. "Oh, and I am going to kill you. Sooner or later. See you." And with that, he stepped out the window and dropped into a pile of cardboard boxes and paper trash in the recycling bin beneath the window.

He hopped out and slipped behind it just in time to avoid being seen by a man taking a piss then realized that he'd only think that Wufei had been doing the same thing. He sighed loudly and zipped the zipper on his jacket up a bit, hoping it would sound like his trousers.

"Hey! Who's there?"

Wufei stepped out from behind the bin. "What's it to ya? Man's gotta piss, he's gotta piss." Wufei gave the heavy set man what Duo would call a 'Fuck you' look and shoved passed him into the street.

He was half way back to the hotel when an explosion behind him made him exclaim, "Well, fuck!" It seemed that the pocket bomb had been set off somehow. "Duo would have a fit. I know I didn't set the timer on that. Wonder what happened."

"Excuse me?" It was only when the woman walking towards him said something that he realized that he was speaking out loud.

"Nothing. Just ... isn't anyone worried about that explosion?"

"What explosion, honey?"

"Ah! Nothing, nothing at all." Wufei bowed slightly and started to walk on.

"Need some company?" The woman looked tired, but eager as well.

"No, but ... If anyone asks I paid for a drink." Wufei handed her a twenty and walked away.

The lady of the evening tucked the money into her purse and mumbled, "I'll say, two or three drinks and we talked about everything and nothing." She turned and called, "Thanks, honey."

Wufei just waved a hand over his shoulder in a dismissive way and walked on.

He made it to his room with a minimum of trouble. The desk clerk asked him if he knew anything about the explosion and he gave the man a bland expression and said, "What explosion?" The clerk gave him a disgusted look and snarled. Wufei glowered and fingered his sidearm, the clerk suddenly had business elsewhere. Wufei returned to his room, packed up and left, stiffing the clerk on his tip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Une eyed the report she'd gotten from the American branch and sighed. She wasn't going to have to clean up a mess, Chang was keeping a very low profile but she wasn't happy. Justice was one thing, vigilanteism was another. But she was keeping out of this, she wasn't best pleased with the administration either. She put out a call to several experts and asked for their input.

The replies she got made her curse and throw her mug at the wall. Her secretary came in to see what had happened and Une just told her to find Yuy and Maxwell, now. She scurried to do as she was told.

Upon getting in touch with both ex-pilots she was told that they were both in the field and would be for at least the next three weeks. She didn't tell Une face to face, she chickened out and told her over the intercom. The resulting total silence in Une's office sent her to the coffee room for a hour.

.

Duo looked at the picture in the paper with dismay.

"Heero, look at this picture and tell me I'm crazy"

Heero looked but shook his head. The figure talking to a streetwalker was Chang Wufei, in the background was a cloud of smoke and dust that was obviously a bomb.

"What the hell?

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. Right?"

"Right. So ... what search parameters and how high the clearance?"

"Universal search on anything pertaining to Chang Wufei. Any were, ever."

Duo pulled a tablet over and started writing. Heero glanced over his shoulder and started typing, adding any tags he thought of as well.

The search didn't take long and they read together. It took Heero nearly an hour to get Duo to stop crying, half of that because he was crying too.

.

Wufei slept all the way back to Sanq, only waking to make changes. He caught a train from Chicago to New York City, then a military transport moving troops from New York to Hamburg, and another train from Hamburg in Old Germany to Sanq, which was actually part of old Belgium. He arrived home in a rumpled but rested state and realized that he'd been gone for less than 24 hours, it was 2 in the afternoon.

He decided to take his motor out and have some fun. His justice had left him feeling strangely empty.

He took a quick shower and dressed in urban camo, which included the new boots he'd gotten at the cycle shop, pulled on his leather jacket and gloves. He relaxed on the elevator ride down and wheeled his motor in front of one roll up door. After getting his helmet on, he pushed the remote button on the upper left side of the gas tank and kicked the motor to life. He eased out the door, shut it with the remote and rolled down the dead end street, which he thought of as his, and into the late afternoon traffic.

As he drove his thoughts wandered. He thought about many things and his reactions to them. All he wanted was for the right thing to be done. He'd deserved to serve time, but he hadn't deserved to be abused. He shook his head to get rid of the memories and nearly wrecked himself. He swore in Mandarin and realized that he needed to pay more attention to his driving and less to his brooding.

He cut in and out of traffic, ignoring the honking and swearing. Suddenly, he remembered what he was supposed to have been doing and nearly slammed on his brakes. He sighed softly, he still had three days to find his materials. He had no intentions of letting the old Master down. The man had given him a job, for what reason he couldn't tell and he liked it. It was something constructive to do.

So, he pulled over, cocked his leg on the tank and dug out a pad of paper that he had dropped in one of the saddle bags. He started making a list of exactly what he needed and where to get it. As a practiced Tsukamaki-shi, he wanted the best possible for the antique swords entrusted to him so he was going to have to hustle.

He needed Honoki wood in several different size blanks for the Tsuka, saya, and sayashita, cord for the wrapping of the Tsuka, and ray skin. He continued to work on his list for several minutes then froze. He was a properly trained swordsman and had all the different skills needed to repair anything on any sword. He was even capable of forging a blade. What if? He went back to his list in a much better frame of mind.

After completing his list, he decided to look for what he could find locally so he went home at a much milder pace to search the yellow pages. What he found both gladdened him and saddened him. He could get everything he needed, either special order or off the shelf. He placed orders via phone and internet then sat back to wait for conformations of the orders.

As the conformations came in, Wufei's mood lightened more and more. He'd gotten Justice against 'Daddy' now he was beginning to start the life he thought he should have had, if not for the wars. He glanced around the third floor lounge, the room seemed to be missing something, but he couldn't figure out what. He'd had that feeling since the construction was finished. He decided to put that on the back burner, the more he worried at it the less likely he was to figure it out.

He realized that he was nearly starving when his empty stomach decided to make itself known with a loud growl. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, that was when he realized that there was no food in the house. He laughed at himself and headed for the elevator. He was going grocery shopping.

.

At the store Wufei got a cart and started pushing it. He realized, to his embarrassment that he was going the wrong way. A woman glared at him but one of the clerks nearby grinned. "Store nazi. Just turn around and go the other way. Some people have no patience. Can I help you find something?"

Wufei just waved the list and said, "No, thanks. I've got a list from hell. I'll just go up and down the aisles."

"OK, if you need anything let me know, or grab anyone in a smock."

Wufei just nodded, turned around and went the other way.

It didn't take him long to fill his cart with rice, fresh chicken, shrimps and fresh vegetables. He also found noodles, sauces and spices. It took him about half an hour to fill his pantry with foods he liked.

When he paid, the checker smiled at him and said, "It's nice to see someone your age with some smarts. Good food, not a bunch of junk."

Wufei shrugged, "I like junk food, but not as a regular diet. Thank you."

He took his cart out and got all his groceries into his truck. He left the cart in the rack and drove home.

After putting his groceries away, cooking himself some noodles and shrimp and cleaning up the kitchen he found himself at loose ends. He decided to walk around some more, familiarizing himself with the area was a good idea.

He found that there was a nice strip mall just across the busy street two blocks behind his home. He decided to explore it.

He found a surprise at the back side, an arcade. He'd visited one once, with Duo. He peeked in then went inside. He stopped at the window and purchased a handful of tokens then walked around for a while. He didn't see many games that he was interested in. There was one racing game but it was occupied and had a line.

He heard a loud groan from one corner and went to see what was going on.

This game also had a line but it was fairly short and there was a crowd gathered just watching so he joined the crowd.

He was surprised to see that the game seemed to be some sort of piloting game. He heard someone say the person in the game now was 'a lousy pilot'.

A voice exclaimed, "Man, I just can't get it. This is really a lot harder than it looks."

There was some genial laughter and a few jeers. The voice came back with, "Ok, assholes, who's the next sucker?"

A heavy set young man about 18 stepped up, announcing, "Ok, see what an expert can do."

He climbed in and strapped himself into the interactive seat and promptly got himself killed. Wufei snorted. This looked like a simulator he'd used when he was training, the only thing it didn't do was shake the pilot around like a real suit would.

Someone in the short line heard him snort and said, "Ok, hot shot, you think you can do better?'

Wufei shrugged. "Maybe. Depends on which suits are available."

"Well, just about all of them. The only ones you can't get are Shenlong or Tallgeese."

Wufei blinked but refrained from comment. "I'll give it a try." He stepped into line but was thrust to the front with exclamations of, "Be my guest.", "You next." and "Go on, I'll wait."

He thanked the group and went to the front. He eased into the cockpit and realized that it was very like his old one, but a bit roomier.

He was given a head set instead of a helmet. He put it on and then tried to fire up the verniers, nothing happened so he looked around. A voice from shoulder hight just by his ear, said, "You have to put the slugs in first." He jumped a bit then realized that one of the onlookers was standing right by the game. "Here, give them to me and I'll do it so you don't have to get out again. I'll smack some heads too. Idiots."

Wufei handed over a couple of tokens only to bet told, "Sorry, man, it takes four. You got enough?" Wufei gave the kid two more with a slight smile.

The tokens duly inserted, the game beeped and a female voice said, "Please tighten your belts until the light goes out." Wufei did as requested. "Thank you. Please pick your mobile suit."

Wufei decided to treat the voice as if it was control central. "State choices."

"Taurus, Leo, Wing, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Altron."

Wufei interrupted any more choices and snapped, "Altron!"

"You will begin at level one. Progress is measured in battles fought. Begin."

Wufei snorted and stood on the pedals to start walking. He walked carefully, stepping over a power line. He realized that that was where the guy in front of him had messed up. You could pull the power lines down but you were likely to trip yourself with them as they could wrap around the ankles and hobble the suit, bringing it down as it over balanced.

There were a few jeers but they soon quieted as Wufei continued to walk confidently. The point meter was racking up points at an amazing rate. Wufei realized that most of them wouldn't think to swing the arms along with working the legs but that was what you needed to do to walk smoothly. No human walked with their arms down at their sides and a suit didn't walk well that way either.

He continued to walk for a few second then there was an alarm.

"Enemy approaching be ready to aim and fire."

But Wufei had already found his target and lashed out with one of his stingers. The small light armored troop carrier exploded with a flash of light.

He sped up and began to run as he got the feel of the controls. He kept up a constant barrage of fire on targets that came up with regularity; all on the ground, all nearly telegraphed.

The female voice announced, "Level one complete. Mid-air combat now a possibility."

Wufei snarled, "So find me a damn target."

"Target acquired. Launch sequence initialized."

"No! Manual launch only. Lock on target." Wufei hated it when he was unexpectedly shot into the air. The computer would launch the second the target was locked, whether that was strategically wise or not.

Three Leos flew by in a triangular formation. If Wufei had let the computer have it's way, he would have launched the second the first one was in range. Instead, he waited until his launch brought him up in the middle of the formation and got all three in a seconds violent combat that made the onlookers whistle and gasp.

Two more dog fights and the game announced, "Level two complete. Larger groups of opponents with heavier armor now a possibility."

Wufei snapped, "Ya think? Bring 'em on."

He went through levels three through eight in a similar manner, beating everything that came his way and enjoying himself thoroughly.

"Level eight complete. You will now be sent into space. Three dimensional combat is probable."

Wufei yelled, "No shit! It's space. Go."

The game replied, "First target acquired"

Wufei found the target in his left side screen but it was farther away than he liked so he put out an anchor to wait until the target came to him.

"Please advance to the combat area."

"Not enough fuel. I'll run out half way there."

The game kindly informed him, "You do not use fuel until actual combat is engaged, please advance to the combat area."

Wufei whooped and jammed the throttles to their stops. It took him a second to enter the combat zone and realize that targets surrounded him, coming from all directions even 'underneath' him.

He fought with guns until the game informed him, "Ammunition exhausted, do you wish to forfeit."

"No! No forfeit. " He fought on using his trident and stingers until the game announced, "All levels cleared. You are a Gundam Pilot. Welcome Major Chang Wufei."

He yelped as the screens all exploded in color and lights, proclaiming, "Congratulations!"

He burst into laughter. "Well, shit. That was ..."

He didn't get any farther as he was pulled out of the seat of the game and slapped on the back, hugged and in general molested by a crowd of young men, eager to congratulate him.

Finally a voice yelled, "Ok! OK! Hey, you heathens, let the man breath."

Wufei straightened his clothing, grinning link a maniac. "Give me some space, you animals!" But he was laughing and grinning so no one took offense.

"Hey! Come on, we ordered a pizza and it's here. Have a piece. I'll get you a soda. On me."

Wufei thought about that for a second, he was tired of being angry all the time. Duo would say he'd just worn out his angry gear. He decided that pizza and a soda wouldn't hurt anything. After all, his honor was a very tattered rag by now.

"Thanks. I'm about as dry as the Sahara."

He hopped up the two steps to the area where they were allowed to eat and drink and was offered a stool at the tall table.

"Thanks."

The server who brought the soda gave Wufei a nasty look and Wufei barely missed having the soda in his lap. Instead, it hit the floor, splashing the sticky, fizzy drink everywhere.

One of the others at the table yelped, "Hey! Watch what you're doing."

But Wufei reached out and grabbed the server by the shirt, finding out in the process that his tie was not a clip on. He jerked the man into his face and snarled, "You have a problem?"

"Yeah, you ..."

Just then the owner noticed and hurried over. "Is there a problem here?" He eyed Wufei sharply.

Wufei shoved the server away and said, "Yes, there is. This fool tried to dump a soda on me. I haven't done anything to him so I was inquiring if he had a problem with me. I don't need trouble in here. I like it here. But I will not tolerate attitude from the staff."

"Oh, sorry. He must have heard someone call you Chang. Won that game, I see. I'll have a word with him. Soda and pizza on the house. I'll order you another pie. Supreme?"

Wufei took a visual poll of the table then said, "That would be fine. Thank you." and sat back on his stool.

"Idiot! What's his malfunction. Hey, Chang, what's your real name. Mine is Avery, that's Joe, Mike, Peter and Olaf."

They didn't get much farther with introductions as Joe said, "He got a really raw deal. Sucks."

"Yeah," Mike put in. "He did what he thought was right. Peacecraft and Noin are on Mars. Where'd he wind up? Alcatraz-2."

"Why there?" Olaf grumbled. "At his age ... Christ eating a cupcake, I'm older than he is. He should have gone to one of those re-education camps. Learn how to be a proper, upstanding citizen. Learn a craft or something."

"How's he going to be a good citizen if all they do is stick him in with a bunch of hardened criminals. It's disgusting. No justice at all."

There was general agreement which startled Wufei quite a bit.

"Shit. I got sidetracked. We've been calling you Chang because you won the game in Altron but what's your real name?"

Wufei felt his stomach drop. "I'm sorry. My name really is Chang Wufei. If that's a problem, I'll leave."

"Not a problem."

Wufei braced himself for some sort of explosion from someone at the table but all he got were sympathetic looks from everyone.

Olaf cleared his throat and said, "One question and we'll talk weather or something. Please?"

Wufei nodded, a regal tip of the head that showed his upbringing. "Ask. I don't promise to answer but I won't get angry either."

"Good enough. How old are you. You Orientals fool me every time. I'd swear you're not more than 20."

"I'll be 21 soon." Wufei blinked at the exclamations from his table mates.

"How the hell. I don't get it. You couldn't have been more than ..."

Wufei took a drink of his soda. "I was fifteen. Heero and Duo don't know exactly how old they are but the professors said around fifteen. Trowa was older but he's not sure either, he thinks seventeen ... maybe. Quatre is the only other one of us who knows exactly how old he is and he was fifteen."

"Fifteen ... fifteen? Jesus on a pogo stick. That means you were ... seventeen? When they sent you to Alcatraz? Fuck me. That's ... that's ..."

Wufei's sour expression shut them all up. He grimaced, trying not to disgrace himself. "I do believe that it is supposed to rain tonight."

Joe caught on at once and nodded. "I think you're right. Do you play any sports?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. I do martial arts. I work at the Yang dojo."

"Yeah? Man, that must be great. All that ... stuff to learn."

Wufei shook his head. "I'm just a ... maintenance man. A dojo helper. I clean the dojo and keep a garden up. I'm also working on restoring six of his swords. Students damaged two and the other four are just old and in need of some work." He sighed.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Peter looked concerned. He had liked Chang from first sight, the guy seemed so sad somehow that he wanted to fix it.

"I do like it. I was classically trained, poetry, history, sciences, and martial arts. I am an accomplished smith, even if I do say so myself. I wanted to be a master before all this. Now, I'm not sure what I want."

There were nods from around the table. "No shit.", "Me neither." Wufei blinked, no one at the table showed any surprise that he was at loose ends.

"I suppose I am a bit young to be deciding on a career ... it's just ... I have to have some kind of job or they'll send me ... somewhere. I'm not sure."

"That sucks. But ... if you like the job, just stay there. And ... well, I'm not sure about what you need to be a smith. But, if you can afford it, why not? Is there some law or something?"

Wufei gave him a stunned look then ducked his head. He was going to cry, right here in the middle of the arcade. Why not, indeed.

"Excuse me, I have something in my eye." He fumbled for a napkin and found a red bandana handkerchief thrust into his hand. "Thank you."

Wufei wiped his eyes and tucked the bandana into a pocket. "I'll return this, just tell me were to ... that is, if you don't mind giving me your address."

Joe shrugged. "I don't mind." He gave Wufei his address and offered him a pen to write it on a napkin.

"I'll remember. Thank you. I'll see that this is back to you as soon as I can."

Talk wandered over several topics and they parted, full of pizza, soda and friendship. Wufei was very pleased with himself.

As he walked back to his home he wondered, why couldn't he start a smithy? It wasn't as if there were no places for him to set up. He decided he had to check the zoning ordinances. There were several other empty buildings near by that were more than suitable. A smithy. It had been a dream of his when he was little but he'd been told that he was going to be Chang of Chang and it wasn't proper. He sighed, a dreamy little sound, smothered completely by a passing truck.

.

Wufei took a shower and went to bed, he was tired, more tired than he expected. The game had been fun but stressful and physical. He was going to sleep well tonight.

He settled between the sheets and dozed off, only to wake about an hour later sweating and shaking. He never really remembered his dreams but he woke in terror. He wiped the sweat off his chest with the damp sheet and got up. He pulled the sheets off the bed and dumped them in the hamper. He only had two sets of sheets but he'd had the others washed at the laundromat. He was going to have to get a washer and dryer soon.

He remade the bed then wandered down to his office area. He started a search for another of his six. He got nowhere much but he didn't expect to. He would have to wait until one of them committed another crime, then he'd find them.

He decided that he should check his email as he hadn't done it since he'd left for Chicago.

He found that he had a mail from Duo, chatty and full of nothing much, one from Heero that detailed their last mission, and one from Une that warned him stringently not to go off on his own. He sent Duo a run down of what he was doing for the dojo, thanked Heero for the rundown, saying he found it interesting. And Une got an email that informed her that as long as he was black ops, she could suck hind tit. He almost immediately got another from Une that warned him he was treading on thin ice.

His return mail was simple, he sent her one sentence. "I will have Justice, my own or yours."

Une read that, remembered some of the things she'd read in the files from Wufei's chip and shuddered. This was time for her to let sleeping dragons lay. She sent mails to Heero and Duo telling them that it was time for them to go see Wufei. She even sent them his address. He was going to be furious but she didn't care. The psychologist had told her she'd made a mistake when she'd told them to give him time. They said he needed contact with his friends more than he needed solitude in which to brood and feel ill used. She was inclined not to agree but her approach was failing miserably. She hoped she wasn't making another mistake.

.

Duo eyed the email with a very jaundiced eye.

"Well, now Une says we should visit him at every opportunity. Wish she'd make up her mind. What the hell do we tell him?"

Heero shrugged. "What about the truth. We've been on assignments, Une said that he needed time to adjust. The physiologists told her she was wrong and here we are. How's that?"

Duo rubbed his face. "Sounds like a bunch of shit to me."

"Me too, but what happened the last time we second guessed the experts?"

Duo groaned then answered, "We nearly got blown to hell and gone. Ok, ok. I get it."

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to have to sit on you."

Duo stuck out his tongue and made a sound usually referred to as a raspberry.

.

Wufei was surprised to find that he was now sleepy. He ambled off to bed again, noting that it was nearly two in the morning. He was going to get up a six but realized that he could get up whenever he wanted to as he still had two days off left. He set his internal alarm for eight.

He woke at ten till and took care of his personal hygiene, happily doing his best to run out of hot water.

He made miso with tofu for breakfast along with some tea.

When he had finished his breakfast he went down to the dojo and worked out.

He started slowly with some stretching and then a slow tai chi form. After warming up thoroughly he did a kata. He wished for a sword then realized that he had several he could choose from. He wanted a rack on the wall and resolved to get one very soon. He chose a sword, the Katana from the daisho he'd helped himself to.

It was a nice sword for working out but he was sure it wouldn't keep an edge worth a shit. However, he liked the weight and balance. He worked his way through several kata until he was sweating and starting to pant. Then he cooled down with more tai chi and settled to meditate.

He now had a proper meditation zafu and zabuton set. A bit worn but good quality. He'd found it on the loading dock with a note from Shigung. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth nor wonder how the man had known were he lived.

He meditated for over half an hour and felt much better, calmer and better in control of himself.

He washed off the sheen of sweat with a wash cloth and put on clean BDU's, a t-shirt that said, "Do not annoy a dragon, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup." on the back. The dragon on the front was western but Wufei liked it anyway. He rummaged in the floor of the closet for a moment, trying to decide which pair of boots to wear. He finally realized that the pair he'd worn all through prison were in such bad shape they needed tossing. He got out the motorcycle boots he'd bought on his shopping spree and tucked the others under his arm. He'd toss them into his dumpster on his way out the door.

He shut the lid of the dumpster with a clang and looked around. He would really like to get one of the nearby buildings, so that he didn't have far to go to reach his smithy. He was beginning to have a very good feeling about this.

As he walked to the mouth of the street he looked at each building to see if any of them might suit. He noticed that none of the other buildings had loading docks facing inward so they weren't suitable. He sighed, he couldn't have everything. Suddenly something struck him, there was a deep nook right next door too him. He'd never bothered to even look there, just assuring himself that there was nowhere for anyone to hide inside it.

He backtracked to take a better look. If it was even near suitable he'd get it. That way he could knock a hole in the wall somewhere and have instant access. It would be even better if his access was through the side of the garage. He could keep the mess contained better.

He entered the nook and stopped long enough for his eyes to adjust. It didn't take long and he was peering around the area. He realized that it had been some sort of parts place or, he gave up speculation and went to see if he could see inside.

Just as he was cupping his hands around his eyes to try to see into the dim interior through the dirty, wire covered glass, a voice called, "Hey, boy! No trespassing, there's no place to sleep in there. Come on."

He turned to see a police officer standing, hands on hips, in the middle of the entrance.

"Hello. I live next door." Wufei walked up to the officer and pointed to his place. "I converted it."

"I see. Can I see some ID, please?"

Wufei produced his ID and handed it over. The officer checked it out then handed it back.

"Ok, Mr. Chang. Why are you poking around in here? Just curious, as you don't seem to be doing much of anything you shouldn't. Not like you're a terrorist or anything, right?"

Wufei declined remark on that and said, "I ... um ... I work for the Yang dojo and I'm in need of a smithy. I thought I might make this work."

"I know the realtor in charge of the property. No one seems interested in this but let me give him a call. I have a key, if he says ok, I'll let you in and hang while you look around. But if I get a call we'll have to leave. That ok?"

Wufei bowed slightly, this man, who didn't even know him, was going out of his way to help. He deserved a bow.

"Thank you, that would be very kind. And, of course, you would leave if you're called."

So the officer took a ring of keys off his belt and unlocked the door. While Wufei was looking around he called the realtor to tell him what he'd done. The realtor said that Wufei could stay if the officer got a call as he was on his way to talk to Wufei.

Wufei poked around in the front area, which was obviously a service desk. This could be ripped out easily. He went through the floating wall and into the back area and he fell in love. The place had been some sort of small manufactory which made small parts of some kind.

He stood in the middle of the shop and blinked. There was a small but powerful trip hammer, an anvil which was still accompanied by hammers and tongs and both an open forge and a smelting furnace. The furnace wouldn't be very good for steel but he could melt copper, brass, and silver easily. Bar stock was readily available.

He looked farther and found several bins of scrap, bits of steel cut from jobs. There were also a lot of chunks of brass and copper, nubs cut from castings and the trees needed to cast multiple parts at once.

"If you buy or rent, we'll clean all that out for you."

Wufei turned, dropping into a defensive crouch. He straightened, saying, "No, that would be a great misfortune to me. I do want this premisses, as is."

"It could use a great deal of cleaning." The realtor's tone was doubtful.

"Not since I'm putting in a forge. I make and repair swords. I specialize in antique Japanese items. I will need to clean about half of it rather thoroughly as that will be where I make scabbards and grips."

"I see. Well, Mr ... Chang?" Wufei nodded. "I'll tell you what I'll do. This is really a thorn in my side. I'm tired of fooling with it frankly. I live across town and this is the only property I have anywhere around here. I'll give it to you as is for .." Then he gave Wufei a price that he knew was nothing.

"Why? Not that I don't want it, but the price is so low. Does the roof leak?"

"No. It's in prime condition. But, it's too small for anything anyone wants it for...except you. So I'm going to make you a steal of a deal just to get it off my books. The owner is the grandson of the man who actually used it and he just wants it off his books. The taxes are eating him up and he has no use for it but doesn't want to let it go for taxes. Deal?"

Wufei nodded and pulled out his debit card. Again, it didn't take long to complete the transaction. Wufei was beginning to be a bit suspicious that Une had a hand in this somehow, but he realized that he really didn't care.

"And ... there we are. Your deed will be in the mail, unless you'd rather come to my office and pick it up?"

Wufei decided that he'd rather not trust the mail and said he'd come to pick it up when he was told it was ready. The realtor made a note of his phone number and handed Wufei his card and a preliminary title so he could start cleaning out whatever he wanted to.

They shook hands and the realtor left. Wufei wondered vaguely what his name was, but wasn't curious enough to even look at the man's card. He decided to celebrate by going to the arcade and seeing if any of the people he'd met the other day were there.

On his way, he stopped to pick up his laundry and realized that he still hadn't gotten machines of his own. He took out his phone and made a note to himself. He took the laundry back home, realized that Joe's bandana was in the bundle, stuffed it in his pocket and headed back for the arcade, mumbling, "Third time's a charm."

As he walked, he realized that, while this neighborhood wasn't the best, it wasn't the worst either. There were businesses all around, grocery stores, a dry cleaner/laundry, several very nice restaurants and some other businesses. The warehouse area where he had his home seemed to be a sort of fringe area, set between the nicer parts of the area and the highway. The mall was just on the other side of the highway but he had to go some distance out of his way to get to the raised bridge across it. The highway was fenced and Wufei was not inclined to climb a fence, dodge traffic, climb another fence and risk getting arrested just to avoid a half mile walk. Besides, the walk was good for him.

When he reached the arcade, Joe was there, as well as some kid Joe introduced as Adam. Wufei looked at them and realized that Joe was really upset and Adam was eyeing him with an odd expression on his face.

"Joe, what is it? Can I help?"

Joe bit his lip then said, "Chang, we need to go to Adam's place. It's close. Come on."

"Joe, what's going on." Wufei didn't like it one bit but he was sure he could take both Joe and Adam with one hand so he followed them out the door and around the back of the arcade. Adam led the way. They squeezed through a fence and into a back yard. They were in the yard of a nice house, big back yard, patio, everything that said he was upper middle class and safe. Wufei refrained from comment until they were in Adam's room.

"Ok, Joe. I trusted you this far, but my trust is getting strained. What's going on?"

Joe looked at Adam who just shrugged and said, "I'm not looking at one second of that shit again. I'm going downstairs and work on something in the den. You need me, I'll be there. Bye." And with that he left them alone in the room.

"Chang, I ... this is really, really hard. And you're so not going to like this. Just ... don't kill the messenger, ok?"

Wufei sighed, "Ok, I'm not going to like it. Let's get on with this."

"Ok. Sit down and kill the screen saver."

Wufei did and stared in total shock as a video of him started to play. It was horrible in two ways. One, he'd had no idea that it was out on the net. Two, it showed him being beaten and raped. He felt sick. All he could do was sit and gape.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand reached out and shut it off. Joe's enraged voice snarled, "That's enough. You don't need to see anymore of that. Now, what do we do?"

Wufei sat in stunned disbelief as what he'd seen sunk in. "I ... I need to ... Shit!" He contained his fury with considerable difficulty, this was outrageous. He took a deep breath, calmed himself and asked, "Where is this? How did you find it?"

"Adam does some computer work on the side. Pocket money. His dad's an asshole, said that, now that he's eighteen, he has to earn his own money. Like he really has time; school, you know. And he's got to get a scholarship, or he's not going to be able to go to school. He can't take classes and work too. Not if he wants grades good enough to be a lawyer. Not anymore. So, anyway. This girl he knows lent her laptop to her brother, he filled it with porn, including this. He hacked it off a paid membership site. I checked, you have to pay to belong and they fill your hard drive with trojans and junk. So, Adam was trying to get this all off and opened the file to see if he couldn't find the address for a report to Preventers. He nearly fell over when he saw it. Man, that's just ... sick. How ... Never mind, I don't really want to know. So now what do we do?"

Wufei thought hard and quickly. "You don't do a thing. I'll need this computer, I'll clean it up and bring it back tomorrow or the next day. If Adam has any objections ... well,"

Joe gave Wufei an evil grin. "If he objects, or Sally does, I'll just threaten to tell their dads. Sally's kind of in a bind though, she needs that computer for school."

Wufei just shrugged. "Then she shouldn't have loaned it to her porno loving, asshole brother. Right?"

"Too right. So, do you need some help?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, I'm going to get some help from a friend of mine. Thanks anyway."

"Um ... Chang? You ok? That's got to have been a shock. Really?"

"It was a shock. But ... I'll fall apart later. Justice now. Hysterics, tomorrow."

"Ok, but ... Justice? How."

Wufei met Joe's eyes and the look in his made the other young man flinch. "Trojan, anyone? Any one who's ever accessed that particular vid will have left their address in the main files. They're going to get a virus that eats their machine for breakfast and you did not hear me say that."

"Say what? Temporary deafness is sometimes a problem for me. I'll just stuff that thing into its case and drive you home. Ok?"

Wufei sighed, he really didn't feel like walking home but it was sure to be a long way for Joe to drive, due to having to deal with the highway.

"It's out of your way."

"Shut up, you. It's not a problem. Come on."

Wufei followed Joe down stairs and told Adam that he was taking the computer. Adam started to protest but was interrupted by a man who could only have been his father.

"Here, what's going on? Who are you? What do you think you're doing?"

"My name is Chang Wufei and I'm taking this computer with me. It's evidence in a porn investigation I'm undertaking." Wufei didn't bother to tell him that he'd just started.

"Porn? Porn! That's Sally Carter's computer, I recognize the case. She'd never download porn."

Adam decided something. "Yeah? Sally, no. That shit bum brother of hers? Yeah. And some really nasty stuff too. How many times has her dad told her not to loan it to him? Serves her right. I can't get it off. She'll get it back, clean and factory fresh. Mr. Chang promised."

Adams dad looked from Adam to Wufei, who glowered fiercely, he was taking this machine. Joe bit his lip.

"Sir?" Joe was ready to jump in, for whatever good it would do.

"I want a receipt."

"Write it up."

The man wrote on a sheet of paper, Wufei read it. It was just a quick, rough description of the computer, case and contents; owner and purpose of confiscation. Wufei signed as close to the body as he could then stamped his hanko right in the middle of the document.

"There. I'll be leaving now." Wufei realized that he was starting to shake. He had to get out of here.

Joe seemed to realize that Wufei was operating on nerves alone. "Look, I promised him a ride as his car is at the mall. We cut through the back way. I'm going to be late home and Dad's gonna freak. We gotta go."

And with that, Joe hurried Wufei out, into his car and left, before Adam's dad figured out what was wrong with all of this. He followed Wufei's directions and found himself parked in front of a warehouse.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you know were you live but ... a warehouse?"

Wufei gathered himself together and got out. "Come in. You'll see."

He had doubts about inviting Joe in, but he already knew the address and had trusted Wufei with his address.

Joe followed Wufei into the garage and was startled when Wufei thrust the computer case into his hands, shoved him behind a truck and hissed, "There's someone in here. Stay right there."

He ghosted away, into an elevator that was open.

Wufei knew someone was in his house as the elevator had been closed on both sides when he left. Before he could stress too much a cheery voice called, "Wufei, don't shoot. It's just me ... and Heero. Dude, there's no security system and no washer or dryer. What are you thinking?"

Wufei holstered his pistol and barked, "Maxwell! Damn it, give me a heart attack, why don't you? Where's Yuy?"

"Checking for places to stick cameras. Why?"

"Just a sec. I brought a friend home. He's still in the garage, probably scared to death."

Wufei went to get Joe and found him eyeing Heero, clutching the case and saying with commendable stubbornness, "Chang told me to stay right here until he got back."

Wufei laughed a bit shakily, "So, I'm back. Yuy, stop glowering at Joe. Joe, come in."

Joe blinked, gulped and whimpered, "Don't tell me I just disobeyed an order from _the _Heero Yuy."

Heero grinned, especially as Wufei said, "Ok, I won't. But ... Joe, I'm running out of gas quick. I need to get inside and sit down before I fall over. Come on ... please?"

Joe shuddered all over, once. "Fine. Here," He shoved the case into Heero's hands and wrapped an arm around Wufei's waist. "Come on." He walked Wufei through the elevator and into the ground floor. He looked around, whistled and exclaimed. "This is a warehouse? Ok. Sit down. Where?"

Wufei made it to a small table in the corner and plopped into a chair. "Here. For now. I'm going up to my office in a few. As soon as I stop fucking shaking. Damn it!"

Duo, noticing that Wufei was really upset, raised an eyebrow at Heero and Joe. Heero shook his head, mouthing, 'No idea.'

Joe just snarled. He wasn't sure who he was mad at, he was just mad. "Fuck, Chang, what do you want to do?"

Wufei, realizing that what he was going to do was highly illegal, sighed. "Joe, you're a good friend so I'm just going to say, these guys saw me through one war, fought me in another and are the best friends I could wish for. Go home. You don't want to know what we're getting up to. Oh, and here's your bandana. Thanks."

Joe opened his mouth, realized what he was about to say was really stupid and shut it again. "Ok, I'm going. But..." He did his best to match Heero's icy glare. "you take care of him. He's had a hell of a shock. Me too. I think I'll go home and get drunk. Bye." And, with that, he turned and left, hoping he wasn't making a hell of a mistake. He didn't think so.

Duo eyed Wufei then sat down in another chair. "Ok, Wufei, what's going on?"

Wufei sighed. "Let's go upstairs and I'll make some tea. I really need it."

Heero just went to close the outer door on the elevator and the garage. Wufei and Duo followed him into it and closed the door.

"Have you been all over?" Wufei realized that the knowledge that Duo had broken in didn't bother him much. It only pointed up the need for a good security system as soon as possible.

"No, we just sort of walked in. I snooped a bit on the ground floor but we decided to wait for you there. Heero was outside looking for places to put cameras, like I said."

The elevator leveled at the top floor and Heero opened it. Duo whistled at the part of the private quarters he could see. Wufei snorted, "You should see the rest of it ... later."

He set the kettle on and put the computer case down. "After we have tea, I'll show you this ... not now. I need tea. And no questions. Later. Please."

Duo started to ask a question but Heero patted his shoulder and shook his head. "Later. He's not looking good. Give him a little space."

"Seems like he's had a lot of that and look where it got us."

"I said a little. Wufei, you will be explaining the source of your discomfort, soon."

"I will. I need your help. But tea first. And an explanation of your own."

The kettle whistled and Wufei made tea. He served it in silence, realizing that his hands were still shaking. Heero took his cup with two hands, bowed slightly and sipped. Duo grabbed with his usual exuberance and took a gulp.

Wufei shared an eye roll with Heero.

"Ok, tea's all gone, now what's got you shaking like a leaf and don't put me off again." Duo gave Wufei a glower and stuck out his lip.

"Come down to the next level and I'll explain."

They took the elevator down one floor in silence that stretched to the snapping point.

Wufei hooked up the computer to his entertainment center and started the vid. Neither Heero nor Duo said a word as the watched about four seconds of it then Duo exploded.

"Fuckers! Assholes! Cocksucking bastards! I'll gut 'em all. Every last mother. Heero?"

Duo turned shocked eyes to Heero. Heero just fingered his pistol with a snarl on his face.

"Chang, what do you want to do?"

Heero's question made Wufei stop and think. "I don't know. I want Justice. I ... what can we do?"

Duo was already on his phone. He spoke to someone, listened for a moment then said, "I'll send you a file asap. Get right on it. Absolute desecration."

Heero nodded. "Intake?"

"Yeah, they want a copy of that asap. They'll find out who the assailants are and they're all toast. Une's going to have kittens. I want a piece of them all. Damn it!"

Heero smirked. "And now. We do two things. We clean up this computer and take out that web site. If we happen to leave a little something behind ... well ... ooppss!"

Wufei felt something inside him loosen, snap, open, something, he wasn't sure but it felt good.

"I was thinking. It's easy to find the people who accessed that particular vid, the place is members only with a record kept of what's been downloaded as it's pay per vid as well. Those who belong but didn't download that vid should get a ... I'm not sure how to put this except to say, a 'shame on you'. Those who actually downloaded that vid should have their entire systems wiped. Completely. I want that vid gone from human sight. I'm not sure I even like the idea that Preventers has a copy."

"As soon as the evidence is collected and the trials take place, it'll be deleted too. And the trials will have closed hearings to present the evidence to a judge. Believe me, the man is as mum as a nun's hen. Why a nun's hen is particularly silent, I'm not sure."

Wufei laughed softly. "Maxwell, you're ... a good friend. Come on. Let's get busy."

And they fired up various computers and interfaces. The resultant programs wiped the companies drives and set up a worm that wiped their content off every computer that had anything. Those people who'd downloaded the vid of Wufei also had their hard drives corrupted beyond recovery. Except for Sally, Heero swept her computer and put it back factory fresh just as promised.


	6. Chapter 6

See other chapters for disclaimers and such. Yes, I suck.

Chapter 6

It took them nearly two hours to do all this, then Wufei sat back in his chair and started to shake again.

He realized that he was crying when Duo reached out one slender, calloused hand and wiped away his tears.

"Wufei, we're sorry. We're such bad friends. We should have tried harder, pushed more. We should have ... done something. But ... I'm so sorry."

Heero's hand appeared with a cup of tea. "Drink. It's sweet so don't choke."

Wufei sipped at the hot, sweet tea and struggled to get himself together. He finally managed.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a girl. But ... I made some mistakes, bad ones ... but I didn't deserve that. Did I?"

Heero shook his head. "No one deserves that kind of treatment. That was the kind of thing we were fighting to prevent. Now we have ... more of this kind of thing to deal with than I like to think about. We'll get them. You'll see."

Wufei broke down completely, weeping as if his heart was broken, in a way it was. Heero just settled on one end of a couch, pulled Wufei into his arms and started patting his back. Duo joined them, putting Wufei's legs in his lap and rubbing his calves. They just petted him until he sobbed himself hoarse and ill.

Duo sighed finally, he whispered to Heero, "He's not calming down. We need to get him into bed ... give him something. I'll go get my kit."

Heero nodded and just stood up, picking Wufei up gently. Duo led the way to the elevator and punched for the top floor. Heero took Wufei into his bedroom while Duo went back down to get his kit.

Heero stripped Wufei down, keeping all expression off his face. Wufei was too thin for one. And Heero refused to speculate on where he'd gotten some of the scars that he'd never seen before. He left Wufei standing in the middle of his room as he went to find pajamas. He opened a drawer and found them right where he expected, Wufei was a creature of habit.

"Here, pajamas. Lift your foot." Wufei obeyed this order and every other that Heero gave. He seemed dazed.

Duo came in just as Heero finished buttoning Wufei's jacket. "There. PJ's all buttoned, into bed now."

Wufei moved to the bed and sat on the edge, still nearly in a trance.

Duo handed him two pills and a glass of water.

Wufei shook his head. "No, no pills. I don't want them. They only make me sick."

"These were prescribed for me. And I do know what I'm doing. I passed my Med Tech. I'm certified to give these and a few others out. Now take them. You're still shocky."

"Shocky? I'm not wounded." Wufei shook his head. "I don't ... why would I?"

Heero took the pills from Duo and handed them to Wufei. "Take the damn pills. Chang, do not argue with me. We failed you once, we won't do so again. Even if you don't like it." Catching a look at his face, Heero added, "And we'll be here when you get up. I promise. So take the pills."

Duo nodded, catching Wufei's still dazed eyes. "It's either pills or a shot. And Heero will hold you down while I stick you. So ... pills, or shot."

Wufei lifted his hand to his mouth with two pairs of eyes following the gesture. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them dry, following with several swallows of water.

Duo glanced at Heero who nodded, he turned back to Wufei. "Open."

Wufei obediently opened his mouth and lifted his tongue, proving that he'd swallowed the pills.

"Thanks, man. Now get flat and go to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

.

The next morning Wufei woke feeling well. He felt so much better than he'd felt for a long time.

He slid out of bed and ambled into the bath. He showered, shaved and dressed; picking jeans, trainers and a shirt that said, "The voices in my head don't like you." He was torn between that one and one with a picture of two vultures sitting in a tree with a caravan in the background, the slogan was, "Fuck patience, I'm gonna kill something."

He shrugged, stuffed the shirt back in a drawer and went out to the kitchen to wonderful smells.

Heero was making pancakes while Duo scrambled eggs and watched bacon to keep it from burning. Wufei felt like one of Pavlov's dogs, he was actually drooling.

"Mnnn, pancakes. Yes. And I want lots of butter and syrup. Eggs, bacon, coffee. Toast? Do I have bread?"

Duo turned around and frankly stared. "Excuse me? Who are you and what have you done with Wufei?"

"I'm Wufei and I'm hungry. I don't have to keep myself in perfect condition anymore. And I got the stick out of my back. Prison teaches you to re-prioritize."

Duo looked shocked. "Um ... Wufei?"

Wufei slammed a hand down on the table. "Do _not_ avoid the subject. Don't dance around. I was in prison. I was abused. Enough! I will have Justice and I will get over it. Now. I want my pancakes." His expression softened. "Please?" Even Heero had to smile at his wheedling expression.

"Ok, dude, pancakes it is. And bacon, eggs, toast, coffee. Anything else, oh, most honorable Chang?"

"Yes, after we're done eating, I want your opinion on a few things."

"Ok, here you go." Duo used a plate to catch the pancakes Heero flipped into the air. He added the rest of Wufei's breakfast and plopped the plate down in front of him. "There. And, Wufei, you've got to do some more shopping. There isn't a treat in sight."

Wufei swallowed a mouthful of pancake with an expression of bliss. "Mmmmm, my big treat is to go out and get coffee and a roll or something. If I eat that sort of thing alone, I just get depressed."

Heero gave Duo a cup of coffee which he placed near Wufei's hand. "So, you'll just have to visit us when you want a treat. Or we'll visit you. You need friends. I'm so sorry we left you alone. Une convinced us that you needed time to ... adjust. Neither Duo nor I liked it but she insisted, so we figured ... she knew what she was doing. Seems she didn't as the experts ... shrinks, see ... took one look at your files off that chip and had fits. Said you needed all sorts of ... stuff. She vetoed most of it and insisted that we hook up with you a-sap. But we had three assignments in a row. So ... we fucked up."

Wufei looked up from his breakfast and frankly grinned. "I have friends. Joe, Mike, Olaf, Peter and Avery." He noticed that both Heero and Duo's faces fell. "And you two. Idiots. More?" He held out his plate with real apatite.

Heero just put more food on his plate. He'd kept some back just in case.

After they finished breakfast, Wufei ordered both Heero and Duo to stay out of his way, saying, "You cooked, I'll clean up. That way everything will get back where I can find it."

Duo made a rude noise but Heero just shrugged. He wasn't too fond of having his kitchen disarranged either.

Wufei made short work of the clean up, filled the dishwasher and wiped his hands.

"Ok, this way to the questions. I know you're both just busting to find out what I'm up to."

They all ignored, with varying amounts of dignity, Wufei's breakdown.

.

Duo's opinion, on seeing the foundry, was that it was way to filthy for words. His advice was to get in professionals to clean it up properly and make sure that all the equipment was in working order.

Wufei admitted that he'd spent more than he'd intended and was going to have to be careful or he'd be relying on his pay from the dojo to make it for a while as his investments paid quarterly. He didn't bother to tell them about the rest of his money, that was still back money.

Duo just grinned, put one finger beside his nose and said wisely, "Sweepers, dude, sweepers."

And it wasn't long until a crew of about ten men showed up. Wufei, Heero and Duo discussed what needed doing and Heero obligingly knocked a hole in the wall from the nook into the garage. It turned out that knocking a hole from the interior of the shop wasn't possible, but this was nearly as good. He could still get from the shop into his home without getting out into the weather. It was all good so far.

The crew cleaned the shop, knocked out the floating wall and someone was sorting the scrap metal that littered the floor into the bins. Wufei noticed that they had even sorted the steel into high carbon and low.

He jumped a bit when a man walked up from the side to ask him what he wanted to do about a divider between the forge and the sharpening room.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. So, here's a sketch of the floor. You've got a decent basement under here but you'd probably want good, natural light to work in. So, we've got two places that would do. But one's going to need a skylight. The other is here in the front, there's a window in the wall opposite of your house and we could get some more light with mirrors."

Wufei went to look at the area, Duo trailing along out of curiosity. Wufei looked up, then examined the window.

"Why can't we put in a skylight here? I like the idea of having the sharpening room here, I could hear the door. I'm thinking about a show room. Not a big one and in Japanese style. All I need is a big table and a few zafu/zabuton combinations. A chest to hold the ones not in use and a big sword safe to hold finished swords. Maybe a rack on the wall?" He looked at Duo who nodded. "I think that's all. Any suggestions?"

The sweeper thought for a moment then shrugged. Duo cleared his throat. "Maybe have a Japanese theme all through the shop. Put in shoji instead of a wall between the sharpening room and the show room and cover the wall between the front and back with false shoji, except for the actual door, that one could be real." He thought for a moment. "Or at least cover the real door. Might want to consider using some kind of sealing door to keep the mess out. Or in." He grinned at Wufei who nodded and smiled back.

This suggestion brought about a flurry of checking, one man got on the phone to find shoji and a woman went onto the roof to see what they would be cutting through.

Duo bit his lip then asked, "Wufei ... um ... I thought you might ... not trust us to help you with this ... after the way we, well, not abandoned you, but sort of..."

Wufei took Duo off the hook. "I trust you. I have meditated on things and I realize that you did the same thing I did. You trusted the administration to know what was best. I think ... we just start anew from here. That means I trust you until you prove that you're not trustworthy. See?"

Duo started to hug Wufei then drew back. Wufei reached out and dragged him into an awkward hug. "You'll have to teach me how to do this. My people weren't very demonstrative but ... I find I like hugs. Please?"

Duo hugged Wufei back, murmuring in his ear, "You're doing good. Hug Heero. He'll blush and stammer but he likes it too."

"Ok, now, back to work. I really want this done soon. I need to get to work..." Wufei knew his face had paled. "tomorrow. Damn, and none of my materials have come in yet. Shigung is going to be unhappy."

Heero came up just then, and asked, "And that's bad?"

"Yes, he's the man who hired me. I'll be busy tomorrow catching up. But after than, I've got to get to work on those swords."

"Well, then, I think you're going to be happy. There's a delivery truck at your place. Driver says that he has several packages but you have to sign for them. Might be all the parts or whatever you're waiting for."

Wufei dashed out to see and was very happy to find that everything he'd ordered had arrived. He signed for the packages and a couple of the sweepers helped him carry them into the shop.

He was astonished to see that the shop was completely clean, he knew he was going to keep it that way. Cleaning up as he went was a habit he had no intention of breaking.

He put the boxes on the big central table and started unpacking them. He put all the wood in one place, the cords and leathers in another. Then he realized that they'd made a big mistake.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Wufei ran a hand over the top of his head in frustration. Luckily, no cutting had been done in the roof yet. "Heero! I need all work stopped right now."

Heero whistled and yelled for everyone to stop what they were doing and gather in the central area.

The man who seemed to be the general contractor came over and said, "Ok, guys what's the problem?"

Wufei explained that he needed a clean place with good lighting to wrap the tsuka, and another place to do woodworking. The contractor just nodded, plopped a big piece of paper on the table and started muttering to himself.

It took him a bit of time but he finally stepped back and announced, "Ok, I think I've got it. We'll have to move all the bins into the basement, but that's good. And we need to move a few bits of the forge around too but I have a layout that's more efficient, fewer steps between the forge and the anvil, or the trip hammer. Less chance of someone getting burned or the metal cooling too much. So ..." He measured and figured. "If we move this and that..." He talked to himself for a few moments then showed the final plans to Wufei.

He'd moved the forge, trip hammer and anvil into the far back corner with the forge between the trip hammer and the anvil so that one was on one side of the furnace and the other across from it. This left enough room to put the smelter and the foundry in the same area to they didn't have coal scraps and dust all over. Wufei realized that the man had managed to get the foundry, forge and any other hot process confined to a fairly small but very efficient area. He had even managed to get in a hoist so that he could handle the heavier crucibles by himself. He didn't bother to tell the man that he probably wasn't going to pour anything larger than tsuba, kashiri, menuki and such. He figured that he'd probably never pour more that 6 oz., if that, but he was glad for the consideration.

All this moving of equipment left room to put in a tidy woodworking bench and an area for first sharpening a sword then polishing the blade. There was plenty of room for the tools and things needed for the simple woodworking needed to make Saya, sirasaya, ho and even netsuke. He liked the idea of a peg board behind the workbench to keep the tools organized and the sharp edges from being damaged. The area under the bench was reserved for the lacquers and varnishes he would put on the saya. He even saw a wonderful clean box to put the still wet pieces in to keep even a mote of dust from settling on them.

The sharpening area was a bit larger than he'd hoped for and had a large box to keep the stones in and a rack to keep containers of different oils in. He smiled remembering the man asking if he really used clove oil. He did, and a different oil for each step in the sharpening and polishing process. He did it kneeling on a cushion in the traditional style and was pleased to see that there was allowance made for handling the length of even the longest blade while kneeling.

Walls were to be shoji or solid depending on function. The walls between the forge and foundry area and the woodworking and sharpening area were solid to keep the mess from the forge and foundry from getting into the woodworking/sharpening area. He was looking for the wrapping bench when a woman came by to ask how many colors of cord and leather he was going to offer.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, we're trying to organize the macrame area." Duo snickered from the door. "Shut it you."

Wufei just laughed. "It is a bit like macrame, isn't it. But it's called Tsukamaki. Show me."

The woman led the way into the area set aside for the work. Wufei was impressed, they had set a large, low table in the middle of the room. Beside it was a rack for spools of cord and leather lacing, the materials he would use to wrap the tsuka. There was also a traditional tool box on the other side of where he would sit.

"It's great but would you move the tool box underneath the spool rack? I think the rack is very nice and just the right size. I wouldn't want it any taller as I would have to stand up to reach. I'll keep the spools I'm not using on my current projects somewhere else."

"We could set up another box right behind you and stick a pad on it so you could lean back when you get cramped. How's that?"

"Wonderful. Where are you getting these furnishings? They look traditional."

"Donnow, Yuy's coming up with them. I gotta got. They're working on the show room and I need to check that the cabinets are right. Bye."

Wufei glanced at his watch and realized that the day was almost gone, his shop was nearly done and he was starving.

He got out his phone and called the local deli. He talked to the owner and asked for a 'party for 40' package to be brought to this address. He gave his information over the phone and hung up.

A loud crash from the front made him jump, he realized that someone had just enlarged the door in the wall out front. Wufei wondered how much longer it was going to take, and marveled at what was already done. He knew that, with any other crew, this would have taken at least a month. He wondered how many favors Heero and Duo had pulled in for him. He vowed that they wouldn't regret it.

The deli delivered, the sweepers descended like locusts and Wufei had to laugh. Duo ambled over, one sandwich clutched between his teeth and two more in his hands. He gave one to Wufei and settled to eat the other two. Heero joined them with a sandwich of his own and they ate in companionable silence.

When they were finished, Duo asked, "Do you like it?"

"I do. How long before everything is finished?"

Duo looked around, gauging the progress. "Probably tomorrow. But, I think we need to quit soon. We've been at it for ... jeeze, ten hours. No wonder I'm tired. Why don't I send the crew home for the day? Someone's going to get hurt, I'm afraid."

Wufei nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'm beat."

So Duo went to speak to the foreman and he called everyone together and dismissed the crew, telling them to be back at 7am.

Wufei sighed as he wandered around, examining the work. He realized that the crash had not been the door in the wall but the skylight being cut. The crew had set up a scaffold to catch the mess as the areas beneath were already finished. He wondered why they'd done it that way but decided not to worry about it as it was a fait accompli.

"Wufei? We're leaving now. You need anything, anytime, you call. Or else." Duo's grin made Wufei laugh.

"Ok. But, or else what."

Duo grinned back at Wufei. "Or else I'll go Shinigami on your ass. Got me?"

Wufei held up both hands in surrender. "Ok, ok. I'll call."

Heero walked up behind Duo and wrapped an arm around him. "Promise?"

"I do." Wufei bowed formally to both his friends. "I swear, if I need you for any reason, I'll call."

Heero just grunted and headed for the door, but Duo gave Wufei one of his brilliant smiles and said, "Great. Night." and scampered after Heero.

Wufei followed them out, glancing at the hole in the wall where the door was to go. He smiled as he realized that Duo had probably marked it. It was just where he would have put it himself, near the back of the entryway. This put the other side more or less in the middle of the garage wall. He was very happy with the way everything was going.

As he rode up in the elevator, he made mental note of the things he was either going to have to order or make himself. He decided that the several stands needed for hilt wrapping and storage of projects in the works was his first concern.

He took a shower and went to bed, very well pleased with Duo, Heero and himself.

.

Breakfast the next morning seemed lonely but Wufei ate quickly so he could get to the dojo. He was anxious to start work so that he could get caught up.

He jogged to the dojo, glad that he'd only eaten rice and miso for breakfast.

He entered the dojo, checking in with Yang-Lao Shi, who smiled at him and handed him a list.  
"Here's everything you need to do. I know you have your head on straight but I also know it's easy to forget things when you're busy. So, list. It doesn't all have to be done today. Now, go, shoo." She flapped her hand at him in a 'go away' gesture but smiled at him as well.

Wufei bowed slightly. "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have forgotten anything but it's better safe than sorry. I'll get right to work."

With that Wufei went to begin cleaning the dojo. It wasn't filthy by any means but the floor was dusty and the tatami needed a good sweeping. He started by polishing the floor which was accomplished by placing a long pad of cloth in the floor then bending over and pushing it along the grain of the floor. He was almost done, sweating and disheveled when a group of men he'd never seen came in.

They were talking in a manner that Wufei found disrespectful but he didn't say anything, if the masters allowed it, who was he to object. He returned to his work.

"Here, boy, get me some water." Wufei ignored the man as he still had work to do and he wasn't a servant. But it wasn't to be that easy. "Hey! I said, get me some water."

Wufei stood up and bowed. "I am not a novice student, nor a servant. Excuse me, I have duties to perform."

"Your duties are what I tell you they are." The man was getting angry. His fellow students were trying to get him to lay off but he wasn't listening. He was getting ready to push things to another level and Wufei was ready to push back.

"My duties are what Yang-Shigung tells me they are. He told me that I'm not a servant. If you want water, get it yourself."

"Now see here, you little shit..."

Wufei glared at him, eyes flashing. There was something about this man that bothered him. It came to him when his tormentor opened his mouth again. He reminded Wufei of the guards who'd turned their heads and refused to help him or even acknowledge that there was a problem. Someone had called his type a passive bully.

Wufei just sighed. "If you think I'm going to let you bully me, you're wrong. Now, I have things to do."

"I'll have your job."

"You couldn't do it. Let me pass." Wufei started to walk around the man, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

He looked down on the hand then up into Anderson-Sensi's face.

"Got a problem?"

"Only if he makes it one." Wufei stilled under the gently restraining hand.

"I see." He turned to Wufei. "I have to ask ... do you have any skills? I know you didn't sign on as a student but the way you move makes me think you're competent at least."

Wufei made a life changing decision. "I have skills. I just ... I don't ..." He sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, let's get this over with. I was hoping to avoid something like this."

"Don't worry about it. It won't get you fired and, if you decided you still don't want to be a student, no one will say anything."

Wufei shrugged, turning his head to look at the sputtering junior student. "If that's the sort of students you have, I don't know."

"He's one of the one's that I warned you about. Shigung seems to think that there's something redeemable about him. I don't see it myself. So, bare hand or swords."

"I wouldn't sully a boken with his sweat, never mind a sword." Wufei smirked at Andersen-sensi. "But you might politely ask someone to set up a few cutting targets. Tamashigiri was always a passion of mine."

The sensi nodded, "You got it. Bare hands, tamashigiri later. Ok."

So Wufei stepped into the middle of the mats and waited, his opponent bowed to the sensi then announced, "I am Jason Phelps. I challenge this person to a match to see whether he is worthy to attend the school."

Wufei snorted then introduced himself to the growing crowd of observers. "I am Chang Wufei. I _work_ here. I clean the dojo, meditation room and tend the inner garden. I am _not_ a student. I reply to the challenge only to please myself."

There was a bit of muttering which quickly stilled when Wufei nodded to Phelps.

Phelps bowed grudgingly while Wufei returned it gracefully.

Phelps attacked first. Wufei just batted his blow aside with the back of his hand and returned to his defensive position. They stood face to face and stared at each other for a few moments then Phelps tried again. He used a two punch, side kick combination that Wufei could do by the time he was eight. This disgusted him, so he swarmed all over Phelps like a bad rash. He didn't use a fist nor even the edge of his martial arts hardened hand, instead he curled his ring and pinkie fingers into his palm and used his index and middle finger. He tapped Phelps here and there so quickly that he couldn't even begin to block. These taps were over all the nerve nodes on the front of his body. Wufei finished by hopping back nearly three feet from a standing start.

"Now, enough. I'm done." Wufei bowed and started to step off the mats.

Phelps had different ideas so he snapped, "Are you ceding the match?"

"No, try to move."

When Phelps did, he yelped in pain. Wufei had used pressure points to stiffen all Phelps' muscles like he had heavy cramps.

"If I'd hit you any harder, you'd be paralyzed. There are other nodes that could kill you. Excuse me, I have a demonstration to do."

With that Wufei did leave the mats, to the astonishment of the observers. Wufei moved with such dignity that no one felt they had the right to deny him.

They all moved into the larger front garden and that was when Wufei realized that most of the students entered from the back of the dojo. The front entry way was actually a temple dedicated to the Shinto religion with a narrow, winding path from the outer gate through the garden and into the temple. There was a sand garden off to one side and in the middle of that a platform that could be seen from every direction. A wide path snaked around the whole of the garden, making it easy to see, without spoiling the looks of the gardens.

Wufei noticed that not only were several targets set up but there were several rolled mats ready to replace the rolls he had cut. He wondered which sword he should use.

As he started to turn to ask one of the sensi which sword he should use he heard a soft voice near him say, "Please, allow me the honor."

It was Yang-Shigung and he was extending his sword to Wufei. Wufei took the sword with both hands, bowed and said, "The honor is all mine. Thank you, Shigung."

With that, Wufei stepped into the sand garden and walked across it to the platform, mounted it and walked into the middle of the arrangement of targets. He glanced to Martin-sensi, who was standing by, then unsheathed the sword. He handed the saya to Martin-sensi, who took it with a bow and removed it and himself from the stage.

Then everyone was shown the skills of **The** Chang of Chang. Wufei cut the first target low down, then cut the still falling bundle into three pieces with two slashes of the blade. He smiled in a fashion that wasn't reassuring, more like a war face than the face of a peaceful scholar. He turned to the next target and slashed it from top to bottom vertically then horizontally. He continued on in this fashion, showing all the different cuts that comprised one of the most difficult kata's in existence. All in all, he cut nearly three dozen targets, moving from one area of the platform to the other, leaving devastation in his wake. The three men who'd agreed to help set up targets with Martin-sensi scrambled to keep up.

Martin-sensi called a halt when they ran out of targets. Wufei blinked, lowered his sword and smiled. "That was nice." He turned to Yang-Shigung and bowed. He accepted a piece of special oiled paper from Martin-sensi and wiped off the blade, slipped it into the saya and walked back to his employer. He held out the sword with both hands and bowed. "Thank you so much for allowing me to use your personal blade. I am most honored."

"You are most welcome. Come, I want to talk to you." He took the sword, bowed and turned; he looked over his shoulder once to make sure that Wufei was following him. He was.

They knelt on the same zafu as before, during the meeting in which Wufei was hired, and had the same tea. Wufei sipped his tea calmly and waited for his employer to speak.

"How did your search for materials turn out?"

"All the things I need have been delivered. And, I'm pleased to say, I have access to a complete shop. It seems that, right next door to me, is a foundry and forge complex. I've already taken possession. I would like your permission to take the swords that need work home with me. It will be easier for me to work in my new shop."

"Very well. That was what I wanted to speak to you about. How soon do you think you'll have at least one of them done?"

"I can have the two damaged blades done in a week. The only thing wrong with them is the blades need regrinding and polishing. Everything else will take me between three and six weeks each."

Yang-Shigung nodded calmly. "Excellent. Now ... I'm truly sorry about that ... young fool Phelps. He's on the verge of being asked to leave the school. He causes small difficulties and leads some of the ... follower types into discord with the rest of the students. If I had realized exactly who you are, I would have done things differently."

Wufei gasped softly, was the shigung going to ask him to leave?

Yang-Shigung smiled gently, as he was sure he knew what Wufei was thinking. "You'll always have a place here, as long as you want one. I might hope that your place would be slightly different now. Martin-sensi wants to start a dojo of his own, in his home town. I find that I am going to be in need of another sensi. I know that you need to keep a job in order to satisfy the terms of your release so it will be a paid position. If you are willing?"

Wufei only stopped himself from gaping by drawing on centuries of Chang pride. Instead of gaping, he drew himself up straight, bowed in his most elegant and formal manner then said, "I would be proud and honored, sir. But, due to my level, I am entitled to the honorific of sifu. If you have no objections."

Yang-Shigung tut-tutted softly, "Of course not. If it is not impertinent of me, what is your level."

Wufei graced Yang-Shigung with one of his irritable snorts. "Not at all. I have reached the highest levels in shinkendo, akido, karate, and mixed martial arts. I'm also more than competent with the bo, rope dart, shiriken and several other light weapons as well as with the dao and dadao."

"You seem to be very well rounded."

"I was a scholar."

"Ah."

They sipped tea in silence for a few moments then Yang said, "I hope you might offer all your talents to the dojo."

"Of course."

The result of this was, Wufei's morning classes were very much in demand. And the school hired someone else to clean, although Wufei made all his classes polish the floor as punishment if they did something foolish. They polished the floors a lot the first month.

.

Wufei checked his computer as he did every morning and evening. He had permanent searches going for information on certain names and ID numbers. He'd finally learned the names of all his tormentors, including the names of the guards who'd either turned a blind eye or participated.

He'd just gotten a hit on the head guard. The man was currently in Bulgaria. Wufei decided that it was time for him to take a sick day. This man was one of the six. Wufei would have Justice.

So he called in sick, telling the girl who answered the phone that he'd eaten something that had made him ill. She replied that she'd tell the master and make arrangements to get a substitute. He hung up feeling vaguely dissatisfied with himself.

He shook it off, packed his war bag and walked to the bus stop a few blocks away. He waited for the bus and thought dismal thoughts.

He took the bus to the train station, boarded a train for Bulgaria and settled into his seat. Lorn was about 10 hours away. He was tempted to sleep most of the way but he knew that 10 hours was going to leave him logy and grumpy. He couldn't afford that so he checked for a connection and found that the whole train was 'hot'. He opened his laptop and ran a search on the town to learn what he could. He checked to see if there was a map to his final destination and learned that the address was in an area that had been bombed flat during the wars. The high rise apartment complexes that had risen were identical and sterile. He wasn't impressed with them but their anonymity was going to be helpful.

He printed out a paper map, folded it and put it in his pocket. He continued his researching just for something to do.

.

Heero snarled and pushed away from his desk. "He's on the move."

"Where?"

"Bulgaria."

"Well, fuck." Duo pushed away from his desk too. "What the hell is in Bulgaria?"

"I don't know, but I suggest we find out quickly."

"Another target?"

"Might be. I'd still like to know how that bomb went off. The detonator was dead."

Duo snorted. "I'd have died of shame if I'd built that thing. I ... No, on second thought, I do _not_ want to know how it got were it was."

"But ... why?"

Duo gave Heero a look that made even him shudder.

"After all that was done to him, I'm surprised he's not nuttier than he is. Revenge. Revenge served cold as ice."

"Oh, um ... we better go talk to Une."

"Ok. Bet she says to let it go."

Une did, in fact, say to let it go, she also told them that Wufei was carrying out his first assignments. Heero gave her a cold look that left her shuddering slightly. Then he said in a dead voice, "This is not good for him. You will not put pressure on him to join. Understand?"

Une nodded, glanced at Duo, who was giving her a similar look then turned to her work, dismissing them with a shrug. This was one of the drawbacks of working with people like Heero and Duo, they took very careful handling. And, like big cats, you dare not show fear.

.

Wufei had checked his research, found nothing new of interest and turned to email as a time passing activity.

The email from Heero simply said, "Mission on. Don't get caught."

Duo's email was a bit odd, only saying, "Go for the gold. Love, Shinigami."

He thought about that for a while, then realized that, while they might not know everything they knew enough. He was going to have words with Une about her sharing habits. Black ops shouldn't be so very ... public.

He sat for the rest of the journey, thinking about things he'd rather not have. He couldn't avoid himself so he was stuck.

He realized that his Justice was becoming more of an obsession than anything else. And that Une knew what he was doing.

She must approve or she'd have called him in and told him to stop.

Heero and Duo knew also, he didn't know if they approved or not, but they understood.

Now, he wasn't sure if he understood himself. What was he doing? Why? How could he justify taking justice into his own hands.

He shook his head. If he didn't get justice for himself, no one else would do it. Who was going to grant Justice to Chang Wufei, loser in the Eve War, convicted war criminal. Who? Other than Chang Wufei.

He leaned back in his seat and forced himself into a restless doze.

He dozed off and on for several hours then gave it up, he wasn't resting so he might as well be doing something. He decided to find something to read.

He wound up reading Lao Tzu. He hadn't read philosophy for years. He read until the train pulled into the station.

When the train drew to a full stop, Wufei stood up, gathered his pack and made sure he had everything. He got off the car and walked into the station. It was old fashioned and quite beautiful. He stopped to admire the architecture and gather his wits.

If he took a taxi to his destination it could be tracked. If he took a bus, he risked getting lost.

He decided to risk getting lost and went to an information kiosk to ask for a map.

Map in hand with the location carefully marked by the Information lady, he boarded the correct bus. He knew it was correct because he'd shown the map to the driver. He settled right behind the driver and rode in silence.

He was more than ready to get off the shuddering, cold bus when the driver turned and said, in heavily accented English, "Mr. Chang, here you are getting off, yes."

Wufei compared the writing on the street sign to the street name on his print out, they matched so he nodded and handed the man a folded bill before he got off. He was sure the man would remember him, but he was also sure the man wouldn't say anything. Bus drivers weren't supposed to accept tips and the bill was big enough that the driver wouldn't want to lose it. He hopped to the ground and started up the street.

It took a while to get the the proper complex then a while longer to find the correct building. It was well after 10pm when he got to his target sight.

He buzzed two or three apartments on each floor until someone let him into the foyer, there being no doorman to let him in. This was necessary because the modern design of the building made it impossible to climb the outside.

Wufei found the elevator was broken so he had to climb six flights of stairs, not that he'd have used the elevator anyway. But he was disgusted by the building. It was only four years old, but it was already decrepit. The paint was pealing, elevators didn't work, some of the doors showed evident signs of being broken in. And it stank of sewage and urine. Wufei shuddered.

He found the apartment and just knocked, as he waited he reached into the pack and took out his side arm. His tanto was stuck in his thigh pocket and he was ready.

A weary looking woman opened the door. She stared at him for a moment then one tear welled up in her eyes and dropped to trickle down her cheek. Wufei just looked at her.

"You've come to kill him, haven't you." It was not a question.

Wufei continued to look at this woman, frozen.

"Just don't do it in front of the kids." With that she turned and disappeared in the dark hallway across the living room.

He stepped into the living room and looked around. His quarry was seated in a lopsided lounge chair just looking at him with a dismal expression on his face.

Wufei stared at him for several long moments then just said, "You're a family man. Why?"

His quarry didn't insult his intelligence by asking, 'Why what?' instead he just rubbed his face, trying to rub away the sadness.

"Because they threatened my son. He was running with a bad crowed and they could get to him. And, in the end, it didn't even save him. He got killed in a drive by six months ago."

Wufei looked at this sad, broken man, shook his head and said, "I was seventeen."

"I thought you were older. My god, you're younger than Lonny." He looked devastated.

Wufei heard a choking sound from the dark hallway. He realized that the woman was standing just out of sight, listening.

"Lonny? Who's that? The son who got killed?"

The woman stepped out of the hall, holding a little girl about seven. The girl shook her head. "No, Lonny's next brother. He's working. Daddy got no job. He got fireded. Who are you?"

"No one important. Just ... a debt collector." He looked at the woman. "She should be in bed. Don't worry. I think I'll ... take her to bed. Nothing's going to happen."

The woman nodded and turn to take her daughter to bed. The little girl smiled at Wufei over her mother's shoulder and waved good-bye.

Wufei turned to his target. "I don't think I'll kill you after all. I think you'll punish yourself more than I ever could." The man gave a miserable nod. "Just one question. How did you lose your job?"

"They found out. I'm facing charges too. I may wind up in your old cell."

Wufei just nodded, turned and left. He felt strangely – annoyed.

His journey back was exhausting, he spent part of it doing some different searches to find out how many of his targets were under investigation. If they were being arrested, he would just keep an eye on the proceedings. If they were escaping justice, he would take a hand. He found himself strangely reluctant.

After completing his searches, he turned his mind to more pleasant thoughts. He began to plan all the different tasks he needed to do to repair the six swords Yang-Shigung had entrusted to him and also the first sword he was going to forge himself. This sword was going to be made by him, by hand, from saya to blade, from kashiri to tsuka. He fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He woke at the station in Brussels.

"You wake him.", a deep voice said.

"Not me." Tenor voice. Wufei realized that he didn't recognize either one of them

A third voice snapped, "Just shake him awake so we can get on with this."

"Me? I'm not shaking him. He's a gundam pilot. It's more than my life is worth to surprise him like that."

Deep voice added, "You want him up, you shake him."

Wufei sat up, blinking a bit to focus. "I'm up. And it's a good thing you didn't shake me. I'd probably have attacked you. In future, throw something soft at a veteran. Rolled up socks work well. Excuse me." And with that he shouldered his backpack, eased passed the two stewards and the supervisor and left the train.

He caught a taxi home, paid and went in.

He stopped to look around, he had a beautiful, spacious home. He had a shop that was everything he'd ever wanted. He had a job, a life, friends, what the hell was he doing?

He didn't know anymore. He sighed wearily and went to take a bath.

As he'd slept so much on the train, Wufei couldn't get back to sleep. It wasn't that late so he decided to slip in an extra workout. He'd lifted weights in prison and worked out on various machines so he knew what he was doing. He worked from one machine to the next on automatic. He didn't even have to count his reps.

As he worked out, Wufei dropped into a blank meditative state in which his consciousness was 'on hold' while his sub-conscious worked overtime. He finished his workout with unresolved issues but a feeling that things were going to get better, somehow.

He glanced at the clock and realized that his trip had taken 36 hours, he was due at the dojo in less than six. He wasn't really tired but he knew he needed to take a nap or he would be tired later. He just flopped down on a couch in his living room and slipped into a light doze.

When he woke it was time to leave for the dojo. He looked at himself in a mirror and sighed, he looked a bit haggard. He realized that this was to his benefit as he'd claimed sickness so he picked up his gym bag and left for work.

At the dojo he taught his class with an intensity that made them all thank their lucky stars that the class was only two hours long. Wufei dismissed his first class with a slight bow and an soft voiced, "Well done."

They left the dojo moaning and grumbling but satisfied that they were being taught by a true master, no matter how young he was.

The next class was a class of visiting experts that Yang-Shigung had invited from Preventers HQ in an effort to gain a few more high class students.

Wufei was a bit surprised to see both Heero and Duo in the class. But he bowed to the class and began his lecture.

He spoke about the responsibilities of a master and the philosophy of martial arts. The class was receptive and stood quietly listening intently. He was pleased to see Duo nodding his head in agreement.

Then he announced that he was pairing all the students up in random order so that they wouldn't be fighting with a partner who's moves they knew.

Heero chuckled a bit at that, as Wufei had given him a speaking look. Duo just snickered. He knew what was coming even if Wufei didn't. Heero paired with any other opponent was invincible. Wufei just smirked at Duo and raised an eyebrow. Duo suddenly had great interest in the 'hat'.

Wufei had them number off, one, two, one, two. Then he had all the one people form a line facing the line the two numbered people made. Heero faced someone named Conner. He shrugged while the other man groaned softly.

Wufei had all the students bow to their partner then had them space themselves so that there was room between each pair. This gave them room to maneuver and him room to walk around and watch them.

He glanced at Heero and his partner and sighed, Conner was already out of it. He was sitting on the mats, holding his ribs. Wufei knew that Heero hadn't damaged his partner much, just knocked the wind out of him. He nodded to Heero and walked on.

Duo was patting his opponent/partner on the back. The heavy set woman was wheezing softly. Wufei checked to see what was wrong. Duo just nodded to him, he'd poked her in the solar plexus and she was just recovering from the poke.

He checked the other six couples and sighed. Heero and Duo were miles ahead of the rest of the class. The others were competent, more than actually, but they were going to need a lot of training to reach a first dan, never mind a tenth.

He called a halt to the combat after ten minutes. None of the other students had managed to get the upper hand over their opponent.

"Stop! Enough!" No one listened at first so Wufei whistled shrilly, everyone turned to look at him. "The next time I call 'stop' and you don't stop at once, I will suspend you from class for one month. Is that understood?" There was a lot of nodding and a few sullen looks. Wufei glared at the sullen one's until they all looked away.

Except for one man who glowered back. Wufei looked at him calmly for a moment then asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, how come you're our teacher? I thought Yang was going to do it. You're too damn young."

Wufei eyed the man up and down then just sighed. "I'm a great deal older than I look. Yang-Shigung decides, on merit, who he teaches. You've, none of you, had a chance to build merit. Therefore, I teach you. Believe me, you're not adding to your merit by this." He took the time to read the name stenciled on the breast of the man's gi. "Mr Beckley."

Beckley seemed determined to take exception to everything. "And why do you call me Mr. Other guys call me sifu."

"Because I'm your superior and teacher. Although I'm younger than you, I'm still entitled to the honorific sifu." He turned to scan the rest of the room with cold eyes. "You will all address me as Chang-Sifu. I am an elder teacher to you all. You will also call the other two senior students sensi. Do you understand?"

Heero led the rest of the class in shouting, "Sir, yes sir!"

Wufei winced a bit, shouting in the dojo wasn't encouraged but he understood Heero and Duo's intent. He nodded to the rest of the class. "We will now commence training."

He demonstrated the beginning of a kata and watched as everyone imitated him. He gently touched one woman to reposition her arm, then nodded. "Good, good." He turned to eye Duo. "Don't hold your hand like that. You'll break a wrist." He guided Duo's hand into the proper angle. "Yes, better."

He walked to the back of the room, helped another student then froze as he heard Beckley mutter, "Queer."

Wufei just looked at him for a moment then said, "I'm not but language like that is offensive and you will not speak in that derogatory tone about anyone."

"Yeah, well I saw it with my own eyes. That tape was hot as hell and ..." He was suddenly very quiet as Heero had him by the throat.

"What tape?"

Duo interjected, "Lighten up a bit, Heero. He can't talk if he can't breathe."

Heero loosened his grip, face grim. The rest of the class wasn't much happier. Everyone knew that something bad had happened to Chang in Alcatraz-2, Une's fit had destroyed her office and reception area.

Beckley gulped and answered, "Well, it was in evidenced and me and a buddy took a look. It wasn't long, only about a minute but someone was fucking the hell out of him," He jerked his thumb at Wufei. "And he was drugged up to the gills. I wasn't going to say anything but, little shit's got an arrogant attitude. Just thought I'd hint and take him down a peg. But since you want to make a big deal of it. Serves you right."

He sneered at Wufei, who sneered right back and did it better.

Wufei bowed to the class and announced, "If you believe him, you may leave the class without repercussions." He turned to Heero. "I'd like appropriate measures to be taken at once."

Heero nodded, looked at Duo then arrested Beckley. "You're under arrest for tampering with evidence, viewing sealed vid files, dereliction of duty and ... general stupidity. I'll translated that into more charges later. And ... I want your buddy's name. Also any other name that you know of who have viewed that vid. Idiot!" He accepted cuffs from Duo, who'd hurried into the locker room to retrieve his cuffs and phone.

Duo dialed, spoke for a moment then turned to Wufei. He bowed and said softly, "Chang-Sifu, I apologize for sullying your mats with this garbage. He's gone. I'll take him out to the car myself. Heero, orders are, 'Class is to continue as if nothing happened.' Une's orders. Anyone who wants to leave the class, can; but it'll be a mark for prejudice in their jacket."

Wufei felt himself stagger a bit. He felt off balance and a bit ill. "This class is dismissed. Go."

But no one did. A woman fetched a blanket from somewhere and wrapped it around Wufei's shoulders. Two of the male students took Beckley off Heero's hands, telling him to stay with Wufei.

Duo disappeared into the back of the dojo. While he was gone someone gathered the rest of the students and started them working on the part of the kata that they'd already learned. Wufei fought himself to calmness and looked up to see that Duo had come back with a cup of hot green tea.

"Here, and drink it all. It's got honey in it. Yang-Shigung wanted to know if you needed him. I promised to come back to him. You need him to take over the class?"

Wufei drank the tea, thanked Duo and said that he'd finish the class if it killed him. He wasn't letting 'them' ruin his life.

Duo patted him on the shoulder then went to his place, followed by Heero. They started working on the kata in silence. Wufei dragged his attention to the group and went back to correcting stances and positions as if nothing had happened.

When the class was over, Wufei dismissed his students and went into the locker room reserved for the sensi, or in his case, sifu. He took off his gi, noting that it was sweat stained and smelled like ... fear. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and decided to get out his black pajama like tai chi uniform. He had been awarded the right to wear them by his uncle when he was only 12. The youngest master of the Chang clan in years.

He striped off his underwear and headed for the shower. In his upset over the incident in his class he forgot to check to see if anyone else was in the shower. The sound of gagging was his first realization that Kane-Sensi was in the shower.

Kane knew that Wufei was going to be furious with him but he couldn't help it. The sight of the scars that criss-crossed Wufei's torso made him ill. Wufei had been burned, cut and, it looked like whipped, until his entire chest and back were littered with scars. Some were white, others were still reddish.

Wufei turned and looked at him once then calmly rinsed off and left.

He saw Duo and called to him, "Duo, Kane-sensi is ill, would you please see to him? I'm going home. Please do not follow me ... I need some time to myself. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, if you'd be so kind." Then he snatched up his dojo bag and nearly ran out the door.

Duo looked at Heero then went into the showers to tend to Kane.

Duo took his time soothing and questioning Kane and what he heard made him grit his teeth in fury. He told Kane to keep what he'd seen to himself and the sensi agreed that Wufei wouldn't appreciated him spreading what he'd seen around the dojo.

"Well, now we know that Alcatraz-2 is hiding things. What else are they hiding? Makes me wonder, ya know?"

Heero nodded. "I'm going to talk to Une. Go check on Wufei."

Duo shook his head. "He asked us not to follow him. He wants us to come by tomorrow afternoon."

Heero bowed his head. "Ok. Tomorrow. Let's go. I want words with Une in the worst way."

Duo just looked grim and nodded.

.

Une wasn't commander of Preventers for nothing and she wasn't letting anyone forget it. Right now she was ready to skin this idiot alive. She'd sent her best people to Yang Dojo for training, hoping that Wufei would be their teacher. She'd hoped that it would boost his confidence and self-esteem. It seemed that fate was against her.

Instead of the boost she'd hoped to give Wufei, she was afraid that Berkley had given it another blow. How was she supposed to know that the man would live up to the first syllable of his name?

She looked up when the door opened and Heero marched in, followed by Duo.

"Yes? I understand that the class didn't go as expected. Unfortunate."

Heero just sneered. "Unfortunate is an understatement. Now, I want to know what a hardened sensi might have seen that would make him ill. Something Wufei would not want seen?"

Une just typed something into her terminal then turned her monitor around.

Duo and Heero both sighed. There was a simulated torso, rotating slowly, on the monitor.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Simulation compiled from the data on that chip and medical records we managed to ... acquire. And some data from that damn vid. We're still working on identifying all the participants but we're bringing in the first ones now. They'll identify others and so on. You know the drill."

Heero nodded. "I'll participate in the questioning, should they prove to be difficult."

Une nodded then looked up, the look in her eye reminded Heero of why she'd been called The Hit Bitch. "I get to be bad cop."

Heero just shrugged. "And Duo can be crazy cop."

Une looked at Heero for a moment. "What about you?"

Duo snickered. "Quatre is better at interrogation than Heero is." Une looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Duo explained, "He glowers at them and they get so scared they can't talk."

Une just snorted. "I'll call when we have someone."

.

Wufei returned home feeling strangely hollow. He checked his computer out of habit and found that he had another hit. This time it was one of the two men who'd enjoyed torturing him the most. They never fucked him, just cut, burned and beat him. He hated them with a cold passion that had nothing to do with justice.

He just called the dojo, told Yang-Lao Shi that something had come up. She told him she understood, that Yang-Shigung had told her what had happened and she'd already made arrangements. He thanked her and hung up.

Then he called Duo but got his service. He told Duo that he had business to see to and wouldn't be available until the day after tomorrow. He knew that Duo would probably either run to Une or try to track him himself. Neither action bothered him very much.

He wasn't as good at stealth as Duo nor as good at hacking as Heero but he was more than adequate, even with three years of inactivity to catch up on. The last two months in prison he'd been given some classes to bring him up to what he was told were 'employable levels' in computer programming. He'd taken advantage of the free computer time to start really catching up, polishing his skills as best he could. It had helped immeasurably.

Stealth hadn't needed any practice, he'd used those skills in prison to make a name for himself as someone you didn't want to fool with. After the drugs had rumbled their way out of his system in painful cramps, nausea, sweating and shaking; he'd managed to get his hands on some of the lesser of his tormenters. When the others had found out, they'd all managed to get transferred, at least to a different pod. He thought he'd done rather well, getting his justice so far.

Now, he had acquired another target. This one was special and he had a special 'treatment' for him. The first of the three men he intended to leave alive. He had intended to kill that guard, but he was going to suffer much more alive. He smirked to himself, justice didn't always include execution.

He went into the forge and picked out a piece of narrow bar stock and a rod about the size of his index finger. It only took him about an hour to forge a branding iron bearing the kanji for monster. The iron was small, about an inch square, with a seven inch long metal rod protruding from the middle of it capped with a handle of wood. He would heat it with a blow torch.

He repacked his war bag with weapons, the iron, a torch and some money. He was going to ride his motor to his target as it was only about 200k away. This would take him about an hour, at least at the speed he intended to drive. He also knew that no one would pay any attention to him as the high speed lanes were open and the speed limit in those was 100 kph. If he could average 130 kph, he'd make it there and back in under two hours.

Since he was riding his motor, he'd brought a sword with him. It was one of the cheap ninja swords he'd stolen. It was good steel, but the wrapping of the tsuka was nylon and slick. It was also coming unwrapped already. He made a mental note to fix it.

He used a remote to open the roll up door, wheeled the motor out and shut the door behind him. He kicked the motor into growling life and eased down the street. He'd known that he was the only occupant of the street but hadn't really understood the significance of that until now. There was no one to notice what he was doing. The only other door that let into his street was the one that led into the office part of a large warehouse. He'd found that the single story building wasn't to his taste the second he'd seen it. It was decrepit and echoed like a hanger. He wondered if anyone would ever rent it. He hoped not.

He ran with the wind, enjoying the feel of it against his face. He was wearing his helmet, he wouldn't dare ride without it. That would attract more attention than he needed. But he had opened the face plate, letting the cool afternoon air blow in. He knew from his data that he had about two hours before his target would be available. He used that time to find a place near his dwelling to take him to. Some place where he could scream and not be heard.

Wufei allowed himself to feel cold satisfaction, he was near his objective, things were going well.

He found a small barn out in the country, near his target's home, but far enough out that no one would hear. It was near a train track that had almost constant traffic.

He thought about how he was going to get his target to the barn and realized that he was going to have to have a car. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that.

He pulled his map out of his pocket and studied it. He could walk it. It was only about four miles so he started out at a hard jog. He would have to walk as soon as he hit pavement or people would wonder. However, his fast walk was very fast so he had no doubts of his ability to make it in time.

Wufei wondered if his target would resist being car jacked and decided that it didn't make any difference. The target was going to come with him, one way or another.

.

This one Wufei knew a name for but he'd never use it, he'd always thought of him as the monster and had called him that to his face.

Once the drugs were out of his system, Wufei had gotten to him once, slicing off part of his ear. That had led to the monster being transferred out of Alcatraz-2 and Wufei spending 30 days in solitary. It had been a relief.

Now he walked up behind him and said, "Either come with me or die in the gutter."

The Monster whimpered, "I have money. It's in my wallet in my left hip pocket."

Wufei snickered in his ear. "I don't want your money. I want you."

"Why? What'd I ever do to you?"

Wufei pushed him toward the car that yelped when he pushed the unlock button on the remote. "You'll find out. Get in the car!"

The Monster got in on the drivers side, per Wufei's directions, and slid to the passenger side. Wufei got in, put the key in the ignition, started the car and drove away.

It took him five minutes to get to the barn, he got out, told the Monster not to move and slid the door open. He drove the car into the barn and shut the door.

When he'd found the barn, he'd taken time to set things up. Now he dragged the Monster out of his car and hauled him, unresisting, to the dangling rope. When he saw the rope, he exploded into action. He tried to punch Wufei but wound up on his belly on the dirt floor, wondering what had happened.

Wufei tied the Monsters wrists together then used a convenient hand winch to drag him to his feet, suspending him so that his toes barely touched the ground.

While he was doing this the Monster yelled, threatened and begged.

Wufei took out a tanto and started cutting off his clothing. This made him start whimpering.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

Wufei finished stripping the man and turned on a small spot light. He stood in the beam and took off his shirt.

"I know you won't recognize my face, but you'll recognize your handiwork. Won't you?"

The Monster wet himself and started to cry. "Oh, and, you don't know who took you. Either that, or I'll make another trip and you won't survive it. Got me?"

"Yes, yes. But I don't know you. I swear, I don't."

Wufei gave him a feral smirk. "What happened to your ear?"

"Oh, my god, it's ... you're..."

Wufei shook his head. "You don't know my name? I assure you that that is not to your benefit. But never mind. You'll remember what I do to you."

Wufei put his shirt back on and heated his iron. As his victim screamed and pleaded, he branded the soles of both feet and both buttocks. Then he slashed shallow cuts across his back and stomach. Then he used the man's belt to whip him until he passed out.

Wufei dropped the Monster onto the floor by simply flipping the lock on the winch and letting it idle out. He untied him, tossed the rope aside and walked away.

He mounted his motor and roared away into the early evening.

He found that vengeance was not sweet, it was a foul, bitter potion and didn't sit well in his stomach.

He rode home with a short detour at a grocery store. He had seen it on his way out. It was Chinese so he was hoping to find some spices and things he liked and couldn't find in a standard grocery store.

He found everything he wanted, paid, visited a bit with the checker and went the rest of the way home.

He pulled back into his garage and carried his groceries inside. He went up in the elevator and put things away. After putting the kettle on to boil, he opened the refrigerator and tried to find something to eat. He found himself sitting at the kitchen table, shaking and sweating.

He pulled himself together, made his tea and sat staring at it.

He was falling apart and didn't know what to do. He started as the elevator banged.

Heero walked in, followed by Duo.

Wufei stood up. He wasn't going back to prison even if he had to fight his friends.

Duo darted around Heero and grabbed Wufei. "No! You don't get to do that."

Heero joined Duo, wrapping his arms around both of them.

Wufei found that he couldn't put himself back together one more time and he shattered. He put his cheek on Duo's shoulder and whispered in despair, "What the hell am I doing? What's wrong with me?"

He wept on Duo's shoulder with Heero behind him until his knees gave away. Heero just picked him up and carried him to bed.

Duo peeled Wufei out of his clothing and helped him into pajamas. Wufei just let him, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm going crazy. Heero?" Wufei laid back when Heero pressed his shoulder. "Are you arresting me?"

Heero just gave him a bland look. "What for? No one's reported you at the scene of any crime."

Wufei's breath hitched. "I ... I'm just so very tired."

Duo handed Wufei a pill and a glass of water. "Then rest."

Wufei just took the pill, wiped his face on the handkerchief Heero handed him and settled back in bed.

Duo crawled in on one side of him and Heero on the other. Ordinarily he would have rejected this with every evidence of distain but he found this somehow very comforting. And, right now, he needed all the comfort he could get.

Heero grasped Duo's hand and held it as they held Wufei while he slept.

They both knew American Sign Language and had used it once in a while on missions. Now, Duo spelled out what he wanted to say to Heero. Heero read the letters by touch. It was a good way to talk without waking Wufei .

"He's really messed up."

"He is. Duo, we have to help him."

"Ok. We screwed the pooch before, now we help."

"How?"

"No idea, we just do."

"Ok. Sleep?"

"Yeah."

And they went to sleep too.

.

Wufei woke with scratchy eyes and a sore throat. He was also thirsty and had to pee, an oxymoron in his opinion. He got up to take care of business then ambled down the hall into his kitchen.

Duo was at the stove, frying bacon. Heero was at the small butcher block table that added counter room to the kitchen, not that it really needed it. He was cracking eggs.

"Omelets? I love omelets. I have some shitaki."

Duo laughed. "Yeah, they're here. I'm going to saute them in some bacon grease. There's also some really nice mild cheese. Onion? Green pepper?"

Wufei rejected both with a shake of his head.

Heero put a cup of tea in front of him with a small smile.

"We thought we'd just take it easy today. Tomorrow we've got a combined mission and we'll be gone for at least three days."

Wufei just nodded. "And you're telling me this because?"

"We got an email from Une. She knows what you've been doing. Um ... we all ... Heero and I and Une, know. But she said that this last little trick attracted too much attention from all the wrong people. What the hell? Were you trying to get caught?" Duo eyed Wufei with more than a bit of disgust mixed with curiosity.

Wufei sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. So, Une mailed you and said I'm on the verge of getting caught. That still doesn't explain why you're telling me you're leaving town."

"Oh, sidetrack city. She wants one of us to ... keep an eye on you for a while. But we've both got to go on this mission. So, promise us you'll stay either here or at the dojo, until we can get back. Une had to ... make some promises and a deal ... or three. To keep the investigation from ... well, being investigated at all. Now. Here's the deal. You'll be under supervision by me or Heero for the next six months. During which you will get psychiatric help. I know the doc, nice guy. Helped me. And Heero. Don't get your panties in a wad either. It's this or ... I'm not sure what. Une didn't say."

Wufei sipped at his tea then put the cup down, standing he bowed. "Thank you. I know it's going to be a great inconvenience. However, I'm inordinately grateful. I also need to call Une."

Duo just handed him the phone. Wufei called Une, thanked her and asked if he was to wear an ankle monitor. Une scoffed and told him the heaviest chain she could put on him was his word. He agreed and gave his word that he'd co-operate. When she told him a schedule of visits would be sent to him, he made a face, but agreed to see the psychiatrist.

Heero handed him his omelet when he hung up. Wufei eyed it mournfully, his apatite was gone.

"Don't look like that. It's not that bad. I like the man. And I don't, according to Duo, like anyone much. Now, eat that and we'll go to the grocery. You'll have to stock up a bit, we ate you out of house and home, so to speak."

Wufei found himself strangely numb. He kept swinging from one emotion to another in an uncontrolled fashion that confused him. He felt like he had a concussion, or a fever.

Duo shook his head. "Looks like you're having a crash. When's the last time you really ate properly. And don't sit there staring at that ... eat it."

Wufei thought about Duo's question. "Lunch yesterday ... I think." He cut a hunk off the omelet and shoved it into his mouth just as his stomach gave an angry grumble.

Duo laughed, grabbed the toast that popped up just then and slathered it with butter. He handed one piece to Wufei and the other to Heero. He stuck more bread into the toaster and started his omelet.

Wufei ate while he tried to decide how he felt. He was confused as to why he wasn't angrier about this. But he felt relieved, as if a heavy weight had been removed from his shoulders. He didn't have to hunt anymore. He could turn that burden over to someone else now, and not worry about whether or not they'd do the job right. It was out of his hands.

"'Fei? You ok?"

Wufei looked at Duo for a moment. "No, I'm not. But ... I feel ... light. I'll be better someday. Just not right now. Do you understand?"

Duo nodded wisely. "Sure do. In fucked-upness, I think I had you all beat. Until now. But ... well, we'll be here for you. We'll have to do something about a place for one of us to sleep when we're here. You can't move in with us. Our apartment is Preventers issue and it's a postage stamp. So one of us has to be here at all times for six months. God, this is going to be such a hassle."

Wufei thought Duo was being particularly obtuse and told him so. Heero just smirked happily.

Wufei turned to him and said, "And you ... you just covet my dojo." Heero nodded without shame. "So, how long will it take you two to move in?"

Duo moved to sit beside Wufei. "Chang Wufei, are you sure?"

Wufei just sighed then said, "Have you really looked at the size of this place? I've realized over the past few hours that I'm in real trouble. If I don't get major help, quick, I'm going to be a danger to people who don't deserve it. There's a guest bedroom, with furniture, you're welcome to bring yours in. I can store this." He grinned a bit. "It's not like I don't have room in the basement for it."

Duo looked at Wufei, wide-eyed. "You're kidding! Really?"

Wufei didn't bother to fake not understanding. "I'm not kidding. You ... settle me. Give me balance that I can't find for myself. I'm tired of shattering, dragging myself together and trying to pretend that I'm normal." He licked his lips.

Duo blinked but Heero exploded.

"What the hell? Chang Wufei, what were you thinking? That operation is dangerous enough in sanitary conditions."

Wufei stuck out his tongue for a moment then pulled it back into his mouth to say, "Do you really think I would mutilate myself like this?" Heero's eyes widened and Duo draped an arm over Wufei's shoulders. "It was done while I was drugged out. I'm not even sure who did it, but I have suspicions. I had him on my six list."

Duo looked blank but Heero asked, "Six list?"

"The six men I most wanted to kill. Because they were the worst. But now ... now I find that justice is hollow, bitter. I don't understand."

Duo sighed softly, he looked at Heero who just said, "That's because you were exacting vengeance instead of justice. There's a difference. And don't think that, because of who you are, you can't get justice. We'll see; Une, Duo and I, that you have true justice."

Wufei just drank more tea. He had a lot to think about, he'd been thinking all along, about many things.

He finished his tea then remarked, "I feel ... strangely relieved. Thank you. You'll move in as soon as you get back?" Heero just glanced at Duo, who nodded. "Good. I'll take the furniture out of the bedroom to make room for your things. If you have a favorite chair or something, we'll rearrange when you get back."

Duo chuckled, sounding a bit embarrassed. "We don't have any furniture, just some odd stuff for the kitchen. The housing is furnished. So ... um ... we'll just pack today, if that's ok."

Wufei nodded, "That's fine, it's just that..." He glanced at his watch. "I'm due at the dojo in half an hour. Unless you've called me in?"

Heero shook his head. "Why don't you let us drop you off. We'll go pack up what stuff we have and pick you back up. Ok?"

"Yes, that would be good. Does Yang-Shigung know?"

Duo looked unhappy when he nodded. "Une's been in touch with him. Um .. 'Fei? Don't worry, he's on your side. She said all he said was he knew something had disturbed your balance and he was glad to know what it was. He'll help all he can, he promised."

Wufei just nodded, sighing slightly in relief. "That's good. Makes everything so much easier. I'll go get ready."

Wufei joined his friends at their Preventer issue Hummer and got into the back drivers side. Heero drove while Duo chattered on about the neighborhood.

Wufei got out at the dojo and went in. He was met by Yang-Lao Shi who just motioned him to follow her. She led him to the meditation room and left, smiling at him gently.

Yang-Shigung was waiting for him there. He settled on a zafu and waited.

"Tea?" The traditional offer eased Wufei's mind considerably. If the Shigung was truly disappointed with him tea would not have been offered.

"Yes, please." Wufei accepted the cup and waited for what his teacher would say.

"You will come here two days a week for guided meditation. It has been arranged with Lady Une and Dr. Havram." Wufei gave him a slightly puzzled look. "Your ... I believe the vernacular is, shrink ... has advised it."

Wufei just bowed from a seated position and sipped his tea.

Yang-Shigung didn't seem inclined to say much more. He asked about Wufei taking the swords with him today. Wufei said that he would. Then he was given another cup of tea, which they drank in silence. Wufei was dismissed with the simple directive to call on either Yang if he needed anything. He went to teach his class which was remarkable only in its total unremarkableness.

After he'd dismissed the students, he took a shower, dressed and started for the front door. He was stopped by Yang-Lao Shi, who handed him a long box which she said contained all the blades that needed work. He bowed and left thinking that he had to get his head on straight. He should have been working on the blades for the last month or more.

He fingered the box as he waited for his friends to return to get him. He'd gone from an aimless, angry man to a mad killer to ... what was he now? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he liked this him best.

The Hummer with Heero behind the wheel, pulled in and the back door popped open. Wufei eyed it with some trepidation, he'd heard about Duo's new invention and was a bit hesitant to trust it.

"It's ok, Wufei. I got most of the bugs worked out. It won't eat you ... I hope."

Wufei didn't miss that last bit but got in anyway.

He placed the box at his feet, the only place he felt comfortable putting it.

"What's in the box, Wufei? Anything interesting?" Duo eyed the box with interest and curiosity.

"Yes, about 700,000 euros worth of antique swords."

Duo frankly goggled at him. "What the fuck? And what are you doing with them?"

"They're the swords I told you about. I've been ... neglecting my duties. I told the master over a month ago that I'd have one ready in six weeks. I can't get it done in less. I let myself be distracted by ... my obsession. Now, I need to get my head on straight and get them done. Want to help?"

Duo glowed with happiness, like the sun coming out on a cloudy day. "Sure. I'd love to."

"And you too, Heero, I need your help too."

"Of course. What do you need us to do?"

Wufei gave them both sightly abashed glances. "Be my apprentices, or aides if you prefer."

Duo looked blank but Heero grinned in a way Wufei had never seen. He bowed his head and said, "I would be honored indeed. Thank you."

Duo tried to bow and managed one that made Wufei smile. "I'd be happy to help you."

"Thank you both. Get moved in and we'll see what there is to see."

They chatted aimlessly on the way home, nothing of interest except to three young men on their own.

They pulled into the garage, after asking Wufei if it was alright and started unloading the Hummer.

Wufei was dismayed to see how little Heero and Duo actually owned. They started moving things in and, when Wufei asked if they needed to make another trip, admitted that all their worldly possessions fit into the Hummer. It was admittedly full, but still.

Wufei noticed that Heero had a large packing crate full of books and said that he could put them on bookcases in the main lounge. Heero thanked him and just paused the elevator on that floor and pushed the crate off to the side of the door, out of the way. Duo shamefacedly shoved a crate of his own out and put it on top of Heero's. Wufei just smiled.

"I get to borrow your books." Duo just nodded. "I'll take good care of them and would appreciate you doing the same with mine."

Duo laughed softly and replied. "I'll take better care of them than I do my own. I know how you are about your books. Don't worry. I won't write in your babies."

Wufei just swatted him in the back of the head. Duo yelped and rubbed at the 'hurt'. Heero just snorted.

"We need bookcases. I think we should have one apiece. That way we'll each know where our books are. If we combine our individual libraries, it could get really confusing."

They all agreed to that and Wufei said that he'd order them from Ikea and get them delivered.

Heero nodded his agreement then asked, "How are we going to pay for them?"

Wufei shrugged, "I'll pay for them, give each of you a copy of the invoice and you can pay me back when you get back from your mission."

"Rent?" Duo bit his lip. He'd bought some computer parts and was a bit broke until payday.

"Building is paid for. I'd appreciate help with the utilities and food. Don't need rent as much as I just need ... friends."

"You got it." Duo cheerfully patted Wufei on the shoulder and started taking his clothing out of one of the plastic packing crates and stuffing them into a dresser. Wufei winced at the thought of the wrinkles but didn't protest. Duo didn't need a mother.

Heero put a laundry hamper between the dresser and the door. "We're going to need another dresser and I need to do some laundry. Wufei, where's the washer and dryer?"

Wufei added another dresser to the bookcases he needed to get then shook his head. "Don't have them. I've been using the laundromat down the street. There's a lady there that will do you laundry for five euro a load plus the cost of the machine and soap. But I really should get them. I'll see what I can come up with while you're gone." He smirked at Duo. "You can hook them up, right?"

"Sure thing. And save you about 100 euro into the bargain. And just get us flat pack furniture. I can put it together."

"Ok. That's good. I saw some stuff at a store that I really like but I hate putting that stuff together." Wufei shrugged. "What about food? Who likes what?"

Heero snorted and didn't bother to reply, he liked just about anything, including ration packs. Duo was just about as picky, the only thing he didn't like was brussels sprouts, and blackberries.

Wufei rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll do most of the cooking and you two can clean up the kitchen."

Heero nodded. "Ok, I'll take over maintenance of the firing range and gun smithy."

Duo chipped in with, "I'll take care of the lounges, both the main one and the one up here. We can each be responsible for our bed and bathrooms. What about the dojo/gym complex."

Wufei thought about that for a moment. "Heero and I will be responsible for the dojo part and you can provide maintenance for the machines. We'll all three keep the rest of the area clean. Maybe set up an assignment sheet and rotate duties, check marks to be made so that no one doubles up or misses anything?"

Duo and Heero agreed easily. Duo just said, "Since it's your home, why don't you make up the list of chores and divide them up. Print out and post a list in each area, or maybe write it on a white board. That way we can change dates and erase check marks as needed."

"Sounds good to me. When do you two have to leave?"

Duo glanced at his watch. "Fairly soon. We'll finish this when we get back. If you want, you can unload these crates, stick stuff where ever and that will get the tubs out of your way."

"I wouldn't presume."

Duo blinked at Heero for a moment, then snorted. "Presume, my ass. It'd be a big help. If we don't like where you put stuff, we'll just move it. But, whatever."

Wufei thought about that for a moment. "I'll just stack them in this corner. That'll put them out of the way but you will be able to find what you want when you get back. Now, I need groceries. I'm allowed to go there, right?"

Heero patted Wufei on the shoulder remarking, "You can go anywhere you want to. You're not on a leash. But Une wants us to keep an eye on you. She didn't say not to go out at all, just that you're not to go too far from home without one of us. I think that's just to keep you from going off on a ... hunt. Anything you need to do or want to do ... I think that would be fine. Go to the store."

Wufei nodded and got his truck keys. He went to the store and bought enough staples to feed them for about two weeks, as well as enough fresh vegetables and meat for himself for three days. He'd come back to buy more when Heero and Duo came back from their mission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As he drove by the arcade on his way back, he decided that he needed to make contact with Avery, Joe, Mike, Peter and Olaf again. He'd enjoyed their interaction and he wanted to introduce Heero and Duo to them. That was for a later day however.

He got back home just in time to see Heero and Duo off to start their mission. He said good-bye to them and took his purchases up to the kitchen and put them away.

After wiping down the counters he settled to call the furniture store for three of the biggest bookcases they had, the ones with the glass doors. And another dresser. He was glad he'd had the walk in closet put in at the back of the bedroom, there was plenty of room for both Heero and Duo in it. Then he called the appliance store for a washer and dryer. He told them to just deliver them to the loading dock of his house. That would put them on the walkway at the back of the garage, or loading dock. From there it would be easy to get them on the elevator and install them, when he decided where to put them. He was thinking about at one side of the bathroom, which was huge, but he wasn't sure. He decided to wait until Heero and Duo came back and let them help.

.

The next three days were difficult for Wufei. He went to the dojo, taught his classes and helped around the place afterwards. He came home at 1 pm and worked on the tsuka that needed repair.

The first thing he did was meditate to calm himself. Then he spent a day carving the wooden part of the tsuka, called a ho. He worked late into the night and retired well satisfied with the work.

The next day he returned, ate a light lunch and wrapped the ho with stingray skin. He made sure that it fit well by wrapping it tightly with coarse cotton string. He set that aside to dry and turned to another project.

This was the ikazuchi-choto, which had a nick in one edge and also needed a new tassel. The tassel was not only decorative but served two functions. One was to distract the opponent by dangling and flapping around. The other was to balance the blade heavy weapon.

This tassel had a large carnelian bead included in the fancy knots that attached the tassel to the ring at the tsuba and a brass collar around the tassel to keep it from unraveling. He picked up a knife and cut the cord holding the tassel to the sword and set the sword aside. He'd redo the tassel first, then check to see if the stingray skin on his other project was dry. If it wasn't, he would finish the tassel and start honing out the nick.

He finished the tassel within an hour, checked the skin, which wasn't dry, and spent the rest of the evening listening to music and honing the blade. He wasn't happy that he had to use a file, but the nick was deep so he had to. He was very careful to keep the edge straight, not just filing out the nick. If he just filed out the nick, the blade would have a cup at that spot which would weaken the blade.

The third evening, he was restless and spent it working on his kata. He didn't trust himself to work on anything the mood he was in.

He couldn't believe that he missed people who hadn't really even moved in yet. He jumped when there was a buzz at the roll up door to the garage. It was unusual.

He pressed the talk button and said, "Yes?"

"Delivery. Three book cases and a dresser? And there's another truck here with a washer and dryer?"

Wufei was glad for the distraction and pressed the button to let the trucks in. There was enough room for both trucks at the same time, even with his truck, motor and trailer already there.

He went down to supervise the unloading.

"Hi, need you to sign here." The driver looked around appreciatively. "Nice digs. You want this stuff anywhere special?"

"I'd like the dresser on the top floor and the bookcases next floor down. How big are the boxes?"

"Not that big. But they're really heavy. We'll be glad to take them up for you. We've got a two wheeler."

Wufei nodded. "I'd appreciate that. This way."

He led them to the elevator then realized that there was no way he could get on that elevator with them. The very idea was making his skin crawl.

"I'll go up first and make sure that there's a place to put the dresser where I want it. Just put the bookcases out of the elevator and to one side. There's a stack of book crates, just put the boxes in the same general area. Thank you."

The driver just nodded, thinking nothing of Wufei's reluctance to get on the elevator with him. No one wanted to get a heavy box dropped on them after all. He loaded his two wheeler and maneuvered the boxes into the elevator, thanking his lucky stars that it was a huge freight elevator, about eight by eight feet. About the size of a prison cell. He whistled on the way up.

When he put the boxes off at the third floor, he thought that he'd never seen such a nice living room. Huge, light, airy and comfortable. "Very nice. Kid's got good taste."

He got back on the elevator and ascended to the next floor, off loaded the dresser and put it where Wufei wanted it.

"Nice place. You do all this yourself?"

Wufei shook his head, gripping his upper arms with hands that shook slightly. "No, I had a crew in and just did the plans for the general contractor to improve on. The floors are original but everything else is new. We done?"

"Sure. I'll get my truck out of the way. You ok? You don't look so hot."

Wufei decided that a social lie was a good idea. "Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit shaky. I forgot to eat lunch. I'll get the washer and dryer situated and scramble some eggs or something."

"Ok. But maybe you ought to eat more than a couple of eggs." The driver gave Wufei a concerned look but headed for the elevator. "Come on, let's get you taken care of."

Wufei didn't see how he could get out of getting on the elevator with the man without causing the sort of scene that would raise questions he didn't have answers for. "Ok. I'm coming."

He managed to stay on the opposite side of the elevator from the man by leaning against the wall. He managed to look as miserable as he felt.

"Hey! Get that stuff off the truck fast. The kid forgot his lunch and he's all shaking."

The driver of the appliance truck had already managed to get his truck up against the loading platform that ran from one side of the garage to the other in front of the elevator. He had the washer unloaded but still on the heavy duty truck.

"Yeah, man, I can see that he looks punk. Here mister, just tell me where you want this stuff and I'll get out of your way so you can eat something." The man pushed a data pad into Wufei's hand and pointed. "Sign there. Where do you want this?"

Wufei signed and pointed with the end of the stylus. "Right there. We're not sure where we're putting them. My roomies had to leave town on business. We'll have to figure out plumbing and such. So just park them. We'll figure things out later. Thanks."

The driver shrugged. "Your back. Right here?"

Wufei nodded so the driver unbelted the washer and pushed it up against the wall, out of the way. He unloaded the dryer and put it beside the washer. Wufei watched as he checked to make sure all the paper work was with the appliances.

"Ok, owner's manuals are in the machines. All the other stuff is taped to them. You need installation help, we offer it. At an additional fee, of course. Bean counters at the front never tell you kids anything. So, I'm off. Take care of yourself. Be sure to eat. You're too damn skinny. Not my business but..."

Wufei looked up at the man then smiled. He couldn't help saying, "No offense intended but you have to be Italian. I'll eat something as soon as I can get it cooked."

The man laughed. "I'm Italian all right. No offense taken. Now, go. Eat." And with that he packed his things back into the back of the truck, got in and drove away.

Wufei shut the door and made sure it locked. He frowned at it, realizing that it was way too easy to open for his peace of mind. He took the elevator back up to the top floor, made sure to lock the elevator there and went into the kitchen.

He was wondering if he should cook enough for three or just make himself something when the buzzer sounded again and Duo's cheerful, "Locking us out already?" sounded from the speaker.

Wufei went to the intercom and pressed the talk button as soon as he'd sent the elevator down again.

"No, but this place is a cracker box. I was just doing my best to keep from being ambushed by demons or something."

He stepped out of the way of the door to the elevator, although it went up instead of swinging outwards. It was impolite to block a door.

"I am pleased to see you returned." He took in their disheveled appearance and weary faces. "Would you like to bathe, then eat; or eat, then bathe. Either way is acceptable."

Duo sighed, dropped his bag by their bedroom door and said, "Eat first. I'll fall asleep the second I'm done cleaning up. Heero?"

"Eat first. I just want to shower then fall into bed and sleep for a day." He tossed his bag down beside Duo's.

Wufei went into the kitchen, smiling as he realized that this was the first real meal he was going to cook in his kitchen. The first of many. Heero and Duo cooking breakfast didn't count. He'd done nothing but eat those meals. Not that he was complaining.

"I have some nice talapia. And there's chicken. I've made a mix of vegetables. Stir-fry?"

"Fine. Rice?"

"Of course."

Duo laughed. "Ok, you two. Stir-fry and rice sounds quick and good. But I reserve the right to ask for mashed spuds once in a while."

Wufei measured out the rice, washed it and put it into the cooker. He got out the chicken and fish and started preparations for teriyaki chicken and a steamed fish dish that he knew they all liked. It didn't take him long to get the dishes cooking and the kettle on for tea.

"Can you talk about it, or would you rather not?" He wanted to know what they'd been doing but not if it would compromise security or upset them.

"Not much to talk about. Just one of those messy things. Walk in, wait, sit in mud, shoot up a drug lab, arrest everyone not dead, hike out. Bleah!" Duo stretched and groaned.

Heero nodded. "Yes, not even any interesting computer equipment to deal with. Just shoot 'em, bag 'em, tag 'em. And clean up the mess. Glad that's not part of my area of expertise."

Wufei wrinkled up his nose. "Sounds like a laugh a minute."

Duo grunted then grumbled, "Sure thing. Une was pissed. She was hoping that we'd get our hands on the top dog. He was otherwise occupied. We didn't even see him. Damnit. I really want him. He's responsible for this new drug on the market. Super speed with a side of instant addiction. Asshat!"

Wufei stiffened. "His name wouldn't be Gerald Rankin, would it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Old ... friend. One of my six." Wufei busied himself with his chicken while he thought, over his shoulder he told them, "I ... he has a sister. Somewhere. But ... where? ... I know this ... where the hell?" He stirred his vegetables and thought. Suddenly he exclaimed. "Paris. She lives in Paris. Somewhere on the East Bank, I think."

Duo crowed softly. "It's a lead. Paris. East Bank. That's all new construction now. Someone stomped it flat during the One Year War. Wonder who that could have been?" He gave Heero a look which Heero returned with a bland expression and a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't say. Wufei? Is the tea steeped yet?"

Wufei checked. It was, so he filled cups and passed them around.

Duo made a call, talked to someone for a moment then hug up. "Well, the right people know now. Is it food yet?"

"Just about." Just then the rice cooker dinged. Wufei handed Duo the bowls and said, "Serve up the rice, will you?" Duo just started filling the bowls.

Wufei checked the chicken, dumped the sauce on it and stirred until it was thick. The fish was ready too, so he quickly sliced it, arranged it on a large platter and set it in the middle of the table. Heero carried all the tea cups and the pot to the table on a small tray, set the cups around and put the pot next to the platter. Duo followed with the rice bowls and the large bowl of chicken and they settled down to eat.

Wufei watched his friends as they ate. Duo ate quickly but neatly, head supported by one hand. Heero nibbled at the fish, then the chicken. He was just tired enough that he wasn't hungry but he knew he needed to eat.

Wufei started to say something to Heero but Duo shook his head, catching Wufei's eye. Wufei poured more tea then said softly, "If you don't want it, I'll put it in a bento and stick it in the fridge."

Heero sighed and took a bite of the fish. "No, I really need to eat it. By the way, it is delicious. I'm just not hungry. At least, I don't think I am." He eyed the chicken wearily.

Wufei jerked his head at Duo. "Go shower. I'll stay with him to keep him from falling asleep in his rice."

Duo just headed for the bathroom, staggering a bit in the doorway of their bedroom.

Heero made a determined effort and finished his food. Wufei took the dishes from him and carried them all into the kitchen.

"I'll clean up tonight. You go get cleaned up and get into bed before you really do fall asleep in the rice bowl. Go." Heero offered a token protest but got up and followed Duo when Wufei frowned at him.

Wufei rinsed the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher. There weren't any leftovers, Duo had eaten his fair share and a bit of Heero's. Wufei had finished his portion without trouble so there wasn't anything left. He wiped down the counters and realized that it was only about 9pm. He wasn't really sleepy so he got a book and carried it into his room. He was fond of reading in bed.

He read until he fell asleep and slept without dreams.

.

Wufei woke feeling peaceful and rested. He realized that it was a result of having someone he knew would watch his six in the house with him. He hadn't slept this well in – forever. He stretched, scratched here and there then got up to take a shower.

After his shower, he combed his hair out and contemplated the idea of cutting it. It was way past his usual length, in fact, it was nearly to the bottom of his shoulder blades. He decided to leave it down to let it dry naturally. He wasn't due at the dojo today as there was some sort of celebration to which he wasn't invited. He didn't mind that at all as he found most celebrations taxing to his nerves.

He dressed in jeans and t-shirt, forgoing shoes, as he usually did. He subscribed to the Japanese notion that shoes were too dirty to wear inside the house. He didn't mind Heero and Duo wearing their boots in the elevator but he wished that they'd take them off at the door and leave them there.

He decided to speak to them about it this morning.

He was very pleased to see that Heero beat him to the punch.

"Wufei, we have to get a shoe rack or even two. I can't stand wearing my boots in the house. They're dirty."

Duo was sitting at the kitchen table, head on one hand. He yawned and agreed, "Yeah, we walk all over all sorts of ... stuff. Blood and chemicals and who knows what sort of shit. We need to take them off, either before we get in the elevator or immediately after we get off. And special shoes to wear in the firing range. That's full of lead particles and cordite, among other things."

Wufei couldn't help the big grin he got. "You two are amazing. I was just going to talk to you about exactly that. And I never thought about the range. We could actually put one shoe rack right in the elevator. It's plenty big enough, and maybe put slippers in some of the cubby holes for guests who aren't comfortable barefooted."

Heero nodded and settled at the breakfast bar between the kitchen and dinning area. "Good idea. I don't mind just socks, but some aren't comfortable. You making breakfast?"

"Yes. Duo, I'm not carrying food clear over there. Come to the bar, please." Wufei turned to the fridge and started getting things out.

Duo came to sit at the breakfast bar, too, and smiled happily. Wufei did make the best omelets. "I'll clean the kitchen after, while you and Heero deal with the furniture. How's that?"

"Good. While you're dealing, would you mind chopping an onion and grating some sharp cheddar? I thought we'd have burritos for lunch. I know you like them. And there's an avocado of you want to make guacamole."

"Sure, be happy to. Thanks, Wufei, I really love your burritos. Remember that time you made them and, just as we got done eating, we got a mission? I swear, if it had come in earlier, I'd have turned it down in favor of the food."

Wufei couldn't help but glow with the pleasure this comment gave him. "Thank you. We'll be in the main lounge assembling the book cases." with that, he and Heero went to do just that.

Heero eyed the boxes for a moment then just grumbled, "Did you have to pick the biggest ones out there?"

"Yes. I have books in storage that I want to bring here. And I know damn good and well that you and Duo will buy books until you die and never sell one. Don't blame you either. So big cases and I'm tempted to buy enough to line that whole wall." He pointed to the windowless side wall. All 130 feet behind the seating and office areas. "And you two need desks here. There's plenty of room for three desks."

Heero just grunted softly as he was picking up the first box. It was long and awkward to pick up. He carried the box to the wall nearest the elevator and put it down.

"Here, open this. I'll put the other two at the approximate place they're going to go. OK?"

"Yes, that's good. I wonder how many cases I'll need to line this wall. We can put nick-nacks in until we fill them with books. What do you think?"

Heero put down the next box, looked around the room and nodded. "That's a good idea. I think we also ought to consider some sort of ... dividers or something. The room's huge and it echoes. We could get open shelving and put out some of the stuff Duo and I have picked up over the years. It's all in storage too. Duo loves these crystal things. And I've collected a few really nice pieces of sculpture. One of them's a bit on the large side."

Wufei was delighted with this. He missed the little 'things' that sat around in a home. "That would be wonderful. I do miss such things around. I ... don't have anything but ... well, not even that now." He pushed his hair out of his face.

"Even what? If it's been stolen, we'll get it back for you." Heero didn't bother to look up from the instructions he was reading, but Wufei knew he meant it.

"My family shrine. I found it in one of the storage compartments of my gundam. It's in Shanghai. I think it's in a museum. I'm not happy with that. I might go see about it, when my probation is over."

Heero thought about that comment as he took the pieces out of their box. While he did that, Wufei sorted the hardware.

"I think you should go soon. Something might happen to it. Duo and I will just ..." He snickered softly. "escort you. Good reason to go somewhere without having a mission. Duo will enjoy it."

Wufei felt his eyes sting and turned his head for a moment, unknowingly hiding behind his hair, until he could get himself under control. "Thank you, my friend."

"Don't mention it. Hand me that hammer."

And so it went, they finished putting the cases together and measured for enough more to cover the wall.

Then Wufei sighed. "We need to do something about a security system that we're all comfortable with. And get Duo down here to discus some sort of dividers. I do have an old carved screen that we could use. It's at Quatre's place along with my sword. He saved them both from sticky fingers. For which I'm grateful. I do need to send him an email soon. I'm behind times in writing to people." Wufei raked his hair out of his face.

Heero thought for a moment. "We need an intercom system too. This place is huge and yelling over three or four floors just doesn't cut it. Let me study it for a while."

"Ok, but we need to get it done soon. I don't like being so exposed."

"I just need time enough to figure out what sensors I need and how many. I'll work on it this afternoon and be ready for installation tomorrow."

"Use my desk. It'll make it easier."

Duo popped out of the elevator just in time to ask, "Make what easier?"

"Security system." Heero didn't look up from screwing something to something else.

"Oh. I got onions chopped, cheese grated and I got out everything I think you use and put it all on a tray on one shelf. And I went ahead and made the guacamole." He looked at Wufei for a moment then said, "Wufei, let me do something with that hair before you get it caught in something."

Wufei sighed, one of the reasons he kept it pulled back most of the time was that it got into everything. It was a bit coarse, as most Chinese people's hair was, but it was silky.

Duo pulled a brush from his hip pocket and settled to brush his hair out and braid it loosely. He snapped an elastic around the end and said, "There! Now, furniture."

With Duo's help they got all three cases put together in record time. Then they walked the room to decide what to do about some sort of dividers. They finally decided on free standing, moveable shelved display units. That way they could move them at need but still separate the various areas.

Duo had eyed the area for a moment then said, "We don't want to cut them off completely so I'd say ... a unit between the elevator and the dinning area and one between the dinning area and the living area and the office, with another between the sitting room and the office. But none of them should touch each other or a wall. That way they don't close the areas off. We still get the feeling of light and room. Um .... and you do realize that each unit is going to be at least twenty feet long, right?"

Wufei waved a hand at that. "I don't care. I have plenty of money. You two ought to also."

Heero just flushed. Duo smirked.

Wufei blinked at them. "Do not tell me you two both gave all your reserves away. Or that ESUN found them and confiscated them."

Heero mumbled something about 'Relena' and 'charities'. Duo just shook his head and smirked harder.

Wufei laughed softly. "I see. Relena is most persuasive, especially to those who are vulnerable."

He didn't make any other comment but resolved to have a very strict talk with Relena at sometime or other. He also resolved that Heero wouldn't suffer for his actions at her advice. The silly, self-centered onna.

He got out his phone again and ordered all the book cases and display units they'd agreed they needed but he made sure that the delivery men would also assemble them. He wasn't about to try to put anymore flat pack furniture together.

It didn't take them long to clean up the mess of packing materials and dispose of it in the commercial dumpster Wufei was paying for. He'd need it when the forge went into use.

Duo dusted off his hands and announced, "Well, that's that. Now, washer and dryer. I really need to do about forty zillion loads."

It only took them minutes to find that the best place for them was in the back part of the extra room. On the other side of the wall from Heero and Duo's bathroom. This was good as it was out of the way but easily accessible and there was room for what Duo call a folding table and Heero called an excess piece of furniture. Wufei was in favor of it so Heero just made one out of a sheet of plywood and two saw horses that the construction crew had left behind.

.

Wufei retreated to his shop to work on one of the swords that needed polishing and left Duo and Heero to the security system design. He knew enough to do it himself but he also knew that they needed to feel like they were contributing to the house. He was very pleased that they were so comfortable with each other already. He thought it was a holdover from the war where they'd had to depend on each other so much.

As he honed the blade of the damaged sword, he thought about many things.

He found that honing a blade was a moving meditation, he could do both without damage to either pursuit.

Duo stuck his head into the room and cleared his throat, hoping he didn't make Wufei jump and either cut himself or spoil the edge.

Wufei blinked then looked up. "Oh ... yes?"

"You'll be glad to hear that the store guys showed up and all the bookcases and display units are up. And the washer and dryer are installed. We took the time to mark out another wall to hide them from the rest of the room, if you want to go to the bother."

"I don't think so. Just let me wrap this blade up and I'll be right with you." Wufei eyed his filthy hands. "After I wash my hands. Yuck."

Duo waited for him, chattering happily about all the things he had that would look nice in the units. Wufei listened with half an ear and grunted or mumbled at what he felt were appropriate times.

Heero met them at the elevator to show off his shoe rack. He'd used some wood he'd found in the basement and built a stair step of cubicles, enough to hold twenty pairs of shoes. Some of the cubicles had slippers in them, others were empty. He'd put their names on individual steps in neat kanji using the kanji for 'two' for Duo. Wufei approved and said so.

There was another identical rack in the shooting range. The one on the bedroom floor was different, just three fairly tall boxes with smaller ones on top. The bottom box was tall enough to accommodate a pair of combat high-tops with out strain and the smaller top box was perfect for a pair of scuffs.

"Heero, these are perfect. I'm not ever going to be comfortable hosting more than ten people or so. Thank you very much." He started to bow but Heero tugged him into a hug that Duo joined in on.

.

Morning again, and Wufei was ready for his class. He had breakfast ready when Heero got up, much to Heero's surprise. Duo was ecstatic, no more danish and coffee for breakfast unless that was what they wanted.

"I'll see you at about one?"

Wufei nodded to Heero. They insisted on dropping him off at the dojo and one of them would pick him up and drive him home. He was sure that this was Une's way of keeping him on a short leash. He minded it a bit, but not enough to make a big deal of it. If he really needed to go somewhere, he could always walk home and get his truck, which he was sure was tagged by now.

Yang-Lao Shi met him at the door.

"Chang-sifu, Yang-Shigung as asked me to ask you if you would take a class of new students."

"If it's within my powers, of course." Wufei bowed to her.

"Good, good. I was hoping to have one class on Monday night, just to see how it goes." Her hopeful look made Wufei smile.

"I can do that. I'll have a teaching assistant as well. I'm ... on a sort of probation. If you want explanations I'll be happy to give you one." His heart swelled as she just shook her head, murmuring, 'Private business'. "So, one of two people have to be with me for various reasons. But either one of them would make a wonderful assistant. And you won't have to pay them." Wufei grinned at Yang-Lao Shi.

"Oh, we'd come up with a bit of money for them."

Wufei gave her a slightly evil smile. "No, they're Preventers and can use the overtime."

"You're a bad boy." Yang-Lao Shi smacked him on the arm and chuckled.

So, Wufei had a class in the evening now. He contemplated his schedule with pride. Monday, Wednesday and Friday he had class from 9am to 12pm. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday were spent in his shop, now, working on the repairs. Sunday he spent reading, cleaning and relaxing. He realized that he still hadn't caught up with his, hopefully, friends; Avery, Joe, Mike, Peter and Olaf. He'd emailed them several times but hadn't actually seen them.

He needed to make contact with Joe again, for sure. And maybe Adam. He knew that Sally had gotten her computer back, he'd made sure. He let his thoughts wander over 'things to be done' for a while as his class filed in.

When he'd made sure, by head count, that all his students were there, he called his class to order and started. He worked himself as hard as he did his students and was soon damp with sweat as he walked up and down between the rows of men, correcting stances and the angles of their limbs. It was very important that they hold their arms and legs in the proper positions. They could sprain or break something easily otherwise, especially a wrist or ankle. As he was a responsible teacher he was going to make sure that that didn't happen.

After class was over, without incident, Wufei was glad to meet with Yang-Shigung for a short visit. The Shigung asked how he was getting along with his new room mates and he couldn't help but be a bit effusive in his praise of Heero and Duo. He explained what they'd done and confessed that he was going to let Heero pay for the security system without argument.

"Yes, that would be good. You are letting them do what they must for you without argument. Allowing them to move in with you will be good for all three of you. They will have better living quarters and you will have the supervision that ... Lady Une?" Wufei nodded. "seems to think you need. I do not want to know what you were up to. I know it wasn't ... nice. But you seem so very much happier in just the several days since they moved in. I'm pleased for you."

"Thank you, Shigung. And I'll have to make sure that I don't take a class early on Tuesday or Thursday as I have a counseling session then. And I do truly thank you for allowing me to continue working for you. Especially after all the time off I've taken.

The old man waved that off with a, "Feh! No matter. We make allowances for your age. And your ... problems. Now. Swords."

Wufei settled back to drink tea and tell the Shigung about his progress with the swords. They chatted about that and other things until Yang-Lao Shi came to tell them that Duo was waiting for him outside.

Wufei stood, bowed and left.

Duo waited until he was in the Hummer to say, "I've got the whole afternoon off. Une's in a temper about something and has Heero working on the mainframe. She told me to take you somewhere fun. So, where do you want to go?"

Wufei immediately said, "The Arcade. It's in that strip mall the other side of the highway. I've, hopefully, got some friends that hang out there. I want to see if they're there now. I've been emailing them but haven't had time to catch up to them."

Duo kept his eyes on the road as he said, "Who are they? Do we need to check them out?"

Wufei admitted that he only had a last name for Joe. The others, he only had emails on. Duo handed Wufei his phone and instructed him to input the email addresses and send them to his office computer. Wufei didn't argue, he just did it. It wasn't worth the hassle and he was sure that who ever did a check on them would be discrete, they'd better be or he'd have a few words with them.

Duo parked in front of the arcade and admitted that he loved arcade games and played when ever he had time.

Wufei got out then let out an exclamation of disgust as his hair elastic broke. "Damn!"

"Fei?" Duo hurried around the front of the Hummer, worried that Wufei had hurt himself somehow. He stopped cold and started laughing when he saw Wufei standing with his hair unbraided and swishing around his shoulders and a disgusted expression on his face.

"Got another elastic?"

"Yes, and a brush in my gym bag. I keep extra clean clothing in it too. Never know when I might need it."

"Well, give me the brush and elastic and I'll give you a hand. You still don't braid it very well either."

Wufei made a face. "I'm having trouble getting the hang of it. I can braid quite well, in front of me, but getting this mess done is ... hard. Not that you'd know anything about that." He grinned at a man with three feet of hair.

Duo snorted, swatted at him and waited while Wufei found his things. He also got a chuckle out of his t-shirt which read, "My guns are bigger than yours" printed over a bulging biceps.

As Duo was braiding Wufei's hair, Joe, Olaf and Adam came around the corner of the mall. They hurried over to greet Wufei.

Joe was first and demanded, "Chang Wufei, are you alright? I tried to call a couple of times but the number came up 'no service'. And who's he?"

Wufei smiled at him then shrugged. "Tell me the number. I might have given you the old one by mistake. I'm sorry if I worried you. And, I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it as I whip your ass at Gundam Fighter. This is Duo. Duo, meet, Joe, Adam and Olaf. I met them here at the arcade ... two months ago?"

Wufei wasn't sure but Joe nodded and said, "About that. Might be three." He handed Wufei his phone.

Wufei continued, "Joe's the one to tell me about that vid. And Adam there was the one who told him." He confirmed that the number was wrong, corrected it and handed it back.

Olaf looked a bit puzzled and asked, "What vid?"

Joe just snarled, "Not your business, even if we were talking about it in front of you. Not something to talk about. Legal things."

Olaf just nodded and dropped it, especially as Wufei looked unhappy. Wufei introduced Olaf then admitted that he had no idea what their last names were.

Olaf laughed. "Ok, I'm a total heathen. My last name is Olafsson. No jokes, please, I've heard them all."

Adam rejoiced in the nearly unpronounceable last name of Wojociehowicz.

Joe dragged the conversation back on track by demanding, "Ok, you know our last names but what's his." He jerked his thumb at Duo.

Wufei cranked his smirk up. "You don't remember? Maxwell. You met him at my place."

"Oh, shit! Yeah, and, would you believe it, these assholes don't believe that Yuy was at your place."

Wufei shrugged, "Why not? He lives there now." He moved away from Duo, tugging at his arm to get him to follow. "What's new? Anything good?"

Joe grinned at Wufei. "Well, there's the new team game, Black Ops. And your score is still top on Gundam Fighter. There's a new virtual chess game but it stinks as there's a guy somewhere in Old Russia that's online all the time and no one can beat him. Sucks, but I think the guy's a paraplegic or something. Come on."

So they went into the arcade and Wufei was amused to no end to see Duo darting around, braid flapping, looking for all the world half his age. He settled on a driving game and tried to put a euro in it. Wufei, who'd gone to the window and stocked up on tokens, stuck one in the game and nodded to Duo.

Duo laughed, thanked Wufei and started the game. He drove like he flew his gundam, all out and death take the hindmost.

He wound up racking up the top score without crashing once. Wufei dragged him away to see the new game and demanded that he play it with him.

This game had an attendant, just a kid that worked there, who was supposed to gear them up with the sensor array that kept score by recording the number of times they got shot.

Wufei just laughed as the kid got tangled in the straps. Both he and Duo had used very similar gear in training so they geared up, checked each other efficiently and the game was started, after they turned over the requisite number of tokens.

Wufei realized that the simulation was a standard one that was actually used by most police departments. He glanced at Duo who passed back a manic grin. He returned one equally as manic and they started the game.

Everyone in the arcade wound up watching them. They moved like a well oiled machine. Duo took lead, Wufei support. Duo whipped through a door way and dropped to the floor, Wufei rolled the other way and both shot their targets on the way down. Wufei realized that they had to get to their feet quickly or the moving belt that allowed simulation of moving through the levels would drag them. He grabbed Duo by the back of his gear and yanked him to his feet, snapping, "Belt, watch out." through his head gear.

They missed an ambush but managed to shoot their way out of it without loss of points. Finally the game beeped displayed an explosion of fire works and announced, "Game Completed." in flashing letters and verbally.

Wufei realized that he was tired. "Duo?"

"I'm starving, man. You ok?"

"I'm fine. And thirsty. Let's dump this gear and get something to eat. Then I want to play Gundam Fighter."

Wufei handed his gear back to the attendant, who gave him a glassy eyed, awestricken look. Duo poked him to get him to put up Wufei's gear and take his own. The boy just took the second set of gear with his other hand and continued to stare, this time at Duo.

Duo looked at Wufei then whispered, "Do we need to evacuate?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, they're just stricken numb by our magnificence. Come on. I hope Joe ordered enough pizza. And you're paying."

Duo just shrugged. "Yesterday was payday, so I'm good. Heero's going to be broke again. All those sensors are expensive. I'll give him halves on it, so don't worry."

They settled at a table and Olaf announced that pizza was on the way. They'd ordered about half way through the game. Adam was attempting to get something 'out of his craw' as Duo said when he asked what was wrong.

"Um ... are you him? Really? I mean ... and Yuy is _that _Yuy?"

Duo gave Wufei a blank look. "He means are we really them ... the real gundam pilots." he turned to Adam and said, "Yes, we are. And, if you want to talk computers, Heero's your man. Although Duo's no slouch." He ducked a mock punch from Duo without even looking and picked up a full soda. "Is this claimed?"

"It's for you." Joe grinned.

Wufei took a gulp. "Thanks, I'm parched."

They talked about the game while they waited for the pizza and again they were waited on by the man that had given Wufei a hard time. He stared at Duo as he put the two pizzas on the table, Wufei gave him a hard stare and he went away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They were half way through their pizza when two policemen came in, walked straight to the table and told Wufei to put down his pizza and turn around. He just looked at them for a moment then turned to Duo. Duo didn't even bother to get up. He just pulled his badge wallet out andflipped it open.

They stared. Then one of the officers said, "We need to talk to you. Something's going on. We were told that there was a war criminal here, Chinese guy. So we came over to the only Chinese guy in the place. But, now that I look at you, you're way too young. So ... someone's going to jail and it ain't you."

Duo finished his piece of pizza, offered the officers a seat and waited until they found chairs and sat down. He included Joe, Adam and Olaf in one glance then faced the officers.

"This goes no farther than this table without consulting either me or Chang." All heads nodded in agreement. "There's actually two war criminals at this table. Me and Chang. But that's neither here nor there as I received a pardon and Chang served his time. I'm a Preventer and he's on reserve. Do not ask what that means." He gave a very pointed look to the officer who'd opened his mouth to do just that. "So ... what the deal is, is this. That guy..." Duo nodded his head in the direction of the offending server. "has some kind of bone to pick, but he's to chicken to just up and deal with it. Go talk to him, and deliver a message." One officer nodded, the other just glowered at their suspect. "If he causes anymore trouble for either one of us, he'll answer to Preventers ... in the person of either of the three of us that gets to him first. And he'd better hope it's not me. Got that?"

"Yes, I got it. Excuse us, we have an idiot to talk to."

Both officers got up and cornered the man, arrested him, spoke to the manager then dragged their prisoner out the door. The whole arcade broke into whispers and stares.

Duo sighed, "We need to leave?"

Joe shook his head. "No. They're all probably glad that Creepy Pete got fired at last. He bothers the girls and insults people all the time. I just want to know who he was fucking or blackmailing to stay here. I bet someone comes over to find out what happened. What do we say?"

Wufei just shrugged, then calmly said, "Nothing. If they ask me I'll tell them the truth. Duo will too. You guys just say that you don't gossip. It'll make things easier in the long run."

Adam grinned, "Ok. That's fine with me." He looked at his watch. "Shit! I'm gonna be late to work." He glanced at Wufei. "I got a job with the Geek Squad, day after I got my drivers license. Gotta go." with that he left for his job.

The other two hung around, finishing up the pizza and their drinks. They were finally rewarded when a group of about six kids came over. They pushed one girl toward them and someone hissed, "You got the short straw, we agreed ... so ask."

Duo just smiled at the girl, who looked to be about fourteen or so. "What's the question?"

"Um ... Creepy Pete. Is he gonna come back? Cause if he is, our dad's ain't gonna let us come back. He's a jerk." Duo snickered a bit at that. "Oh, shit! Not my dad, Pete." The girl turned bright red.

Duo considered for a moment. "Probably not. Here's an idea. Why don't you tell your dad that Pete got arrested right in the arcade and ask him why he doesn't complain to the owner about it. That ought to get him fired. Especially if a bunch of dads call. Ya think?"

The girl nodded, wide eyed and blushed even more when Duo winked at her. She whirled around and scurried back to her friends exclaiming, "There! I did it ... and he winked at me!" all the other girls squealed then they all rushed off, some of them already reaching for their phones.

Wufei sighed, "And that's all I can stand. We'll come back some other time. Right, Duo?" Duo nodded. "I'll mail you all and we'll decide on some day when we can all get together, Yuy too. Ok?"

There was general agreement that this was a good idea. As they separated to go their different ways, Joe caught Wufei's eye. He just looked at Wufei for a moment then ducked his head. Wufei put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you. You were more help than I think you'll ever really know. You're a good friend. Especially to someone you barely know."

Joe nodded, met Wufei's eye again and whispered, "Don't mention it. I really mean that. What I saw gave me the willies. Never want to think about it again. What kind of men are they?"

"Animals. Not men. And they're going to be removed from society permanently. By Preventers. Now ... I've got to go."

With that they all left, heading to their various homes and concerns.

Wufei got into the drivers seat of the Hummer and held out his hand for the keys. Duo just handed them over without comment and enjoyed the drive.

Wufei drove without comment for a while then said, "I've been asked to teach an evening class. I agreed then realized that I should have checked with you and Heero first."

"Don't worry. As soon as you see that shrink for the first time, I'm sure Une will loosen up a bit."

"That's good, but ... um ... I also offered your services as assistants ... to me. You or Heero that is, who ever accompanied me."

"'Fei, don't sweat it. That's just about the most incoherent sentence I've ever heard out of you. It'll be fine. I like teaching and so does Heero. We're always having to take on a class or two. Advanced students, true, but still. I wonder what it'll be like teaching a different class of student."

"Well, as you'll only be my assistant, not that hard. And this bunch is supposed to be junior students. But, as it's the Yang dojo, I have no idea what he considers junior. I'd really like it to be a class of absolute beginners. I've always wanted to teach one."

"Well, hope springs eternal, ya know." And with that Duo leaned back in the seat and just closed his eyes.

They got home just in time to see Heero drag a ladder out of the back of a huge truck. He looked up, grinned like mad and motioned them over.

They hurried to get out of the Hummer and get to Heero.

"What's up?" Duo gave Heero a quick hug.

"I just dropped the word around that I was going to be so broke this month...just like you suggested. Daniels asked why, so I just told the truth. Une heard, somehow ..." Heero grinned at Duo's snicker. "So, she said that I could have some of the outdated stuff that was just going for parts anyway. And then Michaels heard and wanted his newbie crew to get some experience so they're going to do the actual installation, I have to approve everything before they'll pass the course. So, we've got it made. And not a penny out of anyone's pocket."

"Sweet! Man, I told you ... all you gotta do is tell the truth and look hopeful." Duo went to check the contents of the truck.

"This is excellent. I'll admit that I'll sleep better. Not that I haven't been sleeping exceptionally well recently. I've slept better with you two in the house than I have in three years. And I have something to tell ... or ask you."

Heero just started pulling papers out of his pockets and handing them to people. "I'm listening."

So Wufei explained what he'd done just like he had with Duo. Heero simply nodded his head. "That sounds like a good idea. One or the other of us will be glad to be available unless we have a mission. Now, I want you to go inside and decide where you want the control panel. I'd suggest one on the wall on the ground floor right by the elevator inside and out and the master on the fourth floor somewhere."

Wufei agreed with him and went to do as he asked.

They spent the rest of the evening installing sensors on the doors and the few windows in the building.

When the work was done, Wufei asked Daniels, the instructor for the group, to gather the class in the garage. He did and Wufei got up on the loading dock so everyone could see him.

"Thank you all for doing this. Please, come up for some coffee." He smiled at them. "I made it already and sneaked down to the bakery for doughnuts."

There was a general cheer from the class of ten and a surge towards the elevator. Daniels got to the elevator before the class and had them all take off their footwear, explaining that the house went by the Japanese system. No one seemed to mind, although one man remarked that he was glad he'd put on new socks. There was some laughter and they all crowded into the elevator to go up. Heero blocked Wufei from the rest of the group without making a big deal of it. Wufei offered him a somewhat sheepish grimace and leaned into the corner.

They all got off at the third floor to see that Wufei had set everything up on the dinning room table there. Duo had laughed himself silly when he'd first seen it. It was nearly ten feet long and four and a half wide. Wufei had laughed back and said that it made a good war table for planning big projects.

Now It was covered with doughnuts, coffee cups, cream and sugar bowls, plates and utensils. A huge coffee pot sat at one end, steaming gently.

Wufei whispered to Heero, "I borrowed the pot from the bakery too. We need to get it back tonight." Heero just nodded and reached for a lemon curd filled Bismarck.

The small group lined up politely and helped themselves to coffee and doughnuts.

Wufei settled between the open display and the wall near the table with Duo right beside him. He was having a bit of trouble with so many strange men in his 'space' but he was dealing with it well enough.

"Hi! I'm Jason. Great place. How'd you find it?"

Wufei looked at the friendly smile and forced himself to smile back. "In a mess. It was a warehouse. But I like the neighborhood and it was cheap, especially for the size. The floors are original."

"Wow! You hire people in or do it yourself?"

"I hired in. Really made some friends for myself. This area is really depressed and they can use all the income they can get. More coffee?" Wufei offered, he'd noticed that Jason was looking into his cup.

"I'm trying to decide. It's really good, but it's late enough at night that I might be up all night."

"Well, feel free to help yourself."

Jason wandered away and Wufei realized that he had ten more conversations to get through. Every one of these men and women was going to stop to speak to him. He found that it wasn't as dismaying as he'd though it might be.

Everything went well until the fourth or fifth person. This guy, the over achieving dunderheaded type, finally got a good look at Wufei and yelped, "You're him, that Chang guy! Freeze, you're under arrest." He grabbed for Wufei, who pulled away instinctively.

Then all hell broke loose. Duo shouted at the newbie to shut up. Wufei backed into another man who jumped out of the way, not about to even try to grab a gundam pilot. Heero grabbed the newbie and dragged him off Wufei. Daniels charged into the middle of all this and shouted, "Shut up! All of you pipe down!"

Everyone quieted at once. Daniels had his people line up at parade rest by simply snapping, "Pa-raid! Hut!"

He eyed the people then looked at Heero. "Ok, Yuy, what the hell?"

Heero, who'd been halfway across the room, replied, "I have no idea. That guy grabbed Chang so I got involved."

"I see. Ok, you, .." He got in the man's face and read his name tag. "Oswald. What the hell is going on? We come here to help out a guy and you attack him and try to arrest him? Are you nuts? And you don't have the authority to make an arrest yet. Maybe never at this rate. Talk!"

Oswald stuttered and stammered and finally managed to tell Daniels that he had studied old arrest warrants and Chang was on several. Daniels just swore for a moment. Then announced to the whole room, "And that's why we discourage that particular pass time. If you'd done research ... that you'll learn how to do next year ... you'd have found out that Chang is absolved of all past charges due to serving out his sentence. And, if some people have their way, his record will be expunged." He eyed Oswald for a moment. "You're on report. Apologize to Chang and get out."

Oswald mumbled something, nodded in Wufei's general direction and scrambled for the elevator. Wufei just glowered at the elevator door until a woman exclaimed, "Damn him! Talk about a buzz kill."

Wufei shook himself and turned to Duo to whisper, "Work some of your social magic. There's no reason for everyone else's good time to be spoiled. I'll go fiddle with the table."

He moved to the middle of the dining area and started checking the coffee pot, which still had plenty in it, re-arranging the doughnuts, and making sure that there was still creamer and sugar. He re-stacked the napkins then nearly jumped out of his skin when a motherly voice asked, "You ok, honey? That ass is in for it big time. We'll all shun him now. He's caused enough trouble with his jumping to conclusions"

Wufei eyed the napkin he held for a moment, then said, "I'm fine, I think. He really just startled me. Under arrest with two Preventers Special Agents standing right there? What was he thinking?"

A deep voice said, from over his head, "That he'd make a name for himself. Idiot."

Duo's cheerful voice announced from Wufei's other side. "He did make a name for himself. And you just said it. I'd have liked to see him really try to arrest Wufei."

Wufei shook his head and said in an amused voice that he didn't have to force. "No, you wouldn't. You're the one who'd have to get the blood out of the flooring."

Duo moaned dramatically, "Heero would help. Right?"

He turned a sparkling look on Heero who snorted, "Don't think so. Wufei can make a real mess when he's pissed enough."

Wufei laughed softly, "Well, I'm not pissed so, I'd probably just have broken a finger. I hate being touched by strangers."

The woman, who'd been about to hug him, backed off, exclaiming, "Oh, shit! Sorry."

Wufei turned to her, bowed, held out a hand and announced, "I am Chang Wufei, pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Jones." and, making an effort that no one but Duo and Heero recognized, hugged her. It was a bit awkward but Jones didn't mind, she just hugged him letting go quickly enough that he didn't feel trapped.

"Well, after that, you should call me Maggie. Now, one more doughnut to totally spoil my diet and I have to get home to study for that wiring test tomorrow."

So everything settled down and they all went back to socializing.

Wufei realized something, most of these people knew who he was and couldn't have cared less. It made him feel ... safe was the only word he could think of. Safe and free.

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearly 10:30. He stationed himself by the elevator door, a subtile hint that people should start going home. This was when he was treated to the Western tradition of 'helping out'. He was astonished when Daniels shook his hand, announced that he'd better get home to the wife and kiddies before he had to sleep on the couch and casually mentioned that Helen, Maggie and David were going to stay to help clean up.

Wufei glanced at Duo who just nodded at him. He thanked Daniels for his help and said goodnight.

This process was repeated for all the other guests except for Helen and Maggie, who asked where the kitchen was.

Wufei glanced at their hands, which were full of plates and sliver ware. "Next floor up."

Duo shouted, "Hold the elevator. I've got the pot and David is coming with all the cups."

Wufei obeyed him and waited to pull the gate down until they were all on board. He pushed the button that closed the outer doors and they glided up to the next floor smoothly.

Duo put the pot in the sink, then turned to the two ladies. "Here, give me that. You helped now shoo. It's getting late and you ... you do have a ride, right?"

Heero turned from setting the alarm. "They're leaving already? I'll have to shut off the alarm."

Maggie laughed, "No, we're not leaving. We're helping. And I drove. I'll be taking Helen home with me. We live in the same building."

Helen, meanwhile, had been busily putting left over doughnuts in an airtight container. She turned a bit and asked, "Where do you want these? There's only a dozen left."

Heero pointed to the spot where the breakfast bar met the wall. "Right there. No sense putting them anywhere else."

They got all the cups, plates and silverware into the dish washer and the pot cleaned up. Heero started to carry it to the elevator but David stopped him.

"Here, let me. I know the bakery you got this from. It's only a block out of my way." Heero started to object but David said, "Look, dude, I have to get out anyway. No sense in you having to mess with it."

Wufei nodded, said, "I would be very grateful. Thank you so much." with that, he bowed then turned to finish wiping down the counters.

David took the pot, Heero took him down in the elevator to shut the doors after him and thanked him. He shut the door when David finally drove his car out. After locking up, Heero went back up, checked that everything was active and followed Duo to bed.

Wufei laughed softly. He was very glad that he'd insisted on internal insulation and some sound proofing.

.

Wufei woke with a sigh, today was Tuesday and his first appointment with Dr. Havram. He was sure that Une would check to see that he kept all his appointments. He didn't plan on skipping any either.

He showered and combed his hair carefully. He parted it into three and braided it. He put the elastic around the end then clicked his tongue with annoyance. The braid was just as bad as he'd feared.

He wandered out into the kitchen and saw that Duo was making coffee with a doughnut hanging from his mouth.

"Maxwell, eat that and let me." He took the coffee from Duo, dumped some into the brewing basket and turned on the pot. "After you're done with that, will you fix my braid for me. I'd really like it straight. No sense in letting the doctor think I'm not taking proper care of myself."

"Sure. When's your appointment?"

"10:30. I'm just going to have breakfast then sit around and read until it's time to go. You taking me?"

Duo made a face. "Can't. Heero just got a call, we've got a mission. You'll be driving yourself."

Wufei couldn't help the little smile. He liked driving himself, but was well aware that he was still on a tight leash. "I'll go to my appointment then the store, after that I'll come back here and work on one of the swords. I'm just about done with the tsuka I'm working on. All I have to do is finish the tsukamaki and put the kashiri on. I'll let it rest before I put the blade on."

"That's great. I know you felt bad about not getting those done when you said you would, but I think the old guy understands."

"That old guy is one of the best martial artists I've ever met. Be more respectful."

Duo laughed. "Or he'll kick my ass. Ok. Shigung? But I'm not one of his students."

Wufei considered that for a moment. "I think so. You're going to be helping me so it's appropriate."

Just then Heero came out of their room with both their war bags in his hand. "We need to go. Contact in 30."

Duo just nodded, took the thermal cups of coffee Wufei had fixed and headed for the elevator. Wufei watched them go, scowling. He didn't want to go with them and he wished they didn't have to go. But they'd chosen this way of life so who was he to argue? But he did feel a slight pang. What if...what if something went wrong? He shook this away and went to find a book.

.

"Welcome, Mr. Wufei." The doctor stood and held out his hand to shake.

Wufei, offended already by the misused of his name, bowed deeply and settled in the chair across the desk from the doctor.

"Dr. Havram, a pleasure. I am, however, not Mr. Wufei, but Mr. Chang. My people always put the family name first. Have I filled out some form wrong?"

Dr. Havram looked a bit put out, examined his form then said, "I think my secretary did it wrong. I beg your pardon."

Wufei just said, "Ah." and sat waiting for the doctor to do something.

"Mr Chang, you're not being very cooperative." Dr. Havram seemed to think that Wufei should know what was going on.

"I'm waiting for you to start ... something. I have no idea." Wufei settled back more comfortably. "And this chair is very hard."

"Is this the way you acted in therapy at Alcatraz? You ..." He stopped speaking when Wufei just shook his head. "You didn't get any concealing or therapy?"

Wufei's face hardened into a stony expression. "If being fucked by the social worker is therapy, I did."

Dr. Havram looked horrified. "Nowhere near. So, you have no idea what to do, say or feel?"

Wufei just shrugged. And with that, Dr Havram began explaining what the process was and what he hoped to accomplish. Wufei listened calmly, holding onto this calmness with grim determination. The doctor finished by saying, "This is going to be a long drawn out process, but I have high hopes that we'll manage. You're a very strong young man. I could give you an antidepressant but I don't feel that, with the history of forced drug abuse, that would be advisable. There's a tea that works quite well."

Wufei brightened, "That would be acceptable. And there's a tea, Chinese Herbology is one of the things I was trained in, that is considered to be efficacious. And I liked the taste."

"Excellent. I'm sorry we got off to a bad start, but I do think we will work well together. What I'd like you to do before the next session is write down what you hope to accomplish. Now, our hour is up. But do send me the recipe for that tea. I need to write it in your record and I do want to make sure that it's not ... er ... granny medicine." He wrote on a plain piece of paper. "And here's the scrip for the tea I mentioned. You can get it filled at the same Chinese Herbologist that you get your preferred tea from. Try either one for a week, then the other. We'll see which one works best for you."

Wufei nodded, stood and bowed. "I'll send you the scrip as soon as I get home. And I'll start on the ... what could we call it. An essay?"

The doctor just laughed softly. "Perhaps a dream list? Good day."

Wufei bowed again and left, feeling as if this was really going to work.

.

Wufei got home, dropped his truck in the garage then walked to the Herbologist. He preferred waking in the neighborhood, it made him feel better.

He realized that the Herbologist was just across the street from the front of the dojo when he walked around the corner onto the street. He ambled down the block, admiring the garden and the store fronts. This area wasn't called Little Shanghai for nothing. He blessed his ancestors again for leading him to the warehouse. This was a perfect place for him to build a life. He blinked for a moment. Where had that come from?

He entered the shop, smiling a bit at the bright jingle of the bell over the door. The shopkeeper called, "Be right there." Wufei chuckled a bit, wondering if he even realized that he'd spoken in Mandarin. Not that it bothered Wufei, he spoke Mandarin, Cantonese and Taiwanese.

"Hello. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Wufei drew in a deep breath and sighed, he'd always loved the smell of such a place. It was a mixture of herbs, spices, and incense. He decided to buy some incense to help his meditations.

The shopkeeper came out of the back, wiping his hands on a damp cloth.

"Well, now, what can I do for you."

Wufei handed over his scrips. Reading the kanji on the clerks jacket he said, "Wu-boshi, I need these filled please."

"Ah! Yes, let me see." He took the scrips and examined them. He raised worried eyes to Wufei's face. "These shouldn't be taken together. Also, I'd like to know why you have a Western scrip and a Chinese one. Very unusual."

"I'm undergoing therapy for ... things I'd rather not tell you about. The Chinese prescription is an old family one and my therapist likes the Western prescription. We decided that I should take one for a week then switch to the other, to see which one is more helpful to me. Do you have any preferences or advice?"

Wu-boshi looked at the scrips and made that noise between a hum and a groan that meant he was thinking. "Well, I need to ask you some questions and examine you before I can give advice on a proper medicine. Would it be rude to ask if I could call your therapist?"

Wufei didn't see any reason to refuse so he gave the phone number and name of Dr Havram readily. He wandered the store, gathering the incense he wanted and a tin of Tiger Balm. He sniffed at a bottle of lotion but the hot smell told him it wasn't for him.

"Young Chang, come be examined." The Boshi's laughing voice called him from his contemplation of a tin of green tea.

"Yes, I'm here." He followed the doctor when he gestured toward the back of the shop.

When he ducked under the half curtain, Wufei realized that the back was half examination room and half storage. The whole area was excruciatingly clean so he felt no reluctance to be examined here, but he felt it necessary to warn the doctor.

"I will warn you that I'm rather badly scared."

The doctor just waved a hand and said, "Please."

So Wufei took off his shirt and started to drop his pants but the doctor said, "That won't be necessary everything I need to see is above the waist. So ... umm ... yes ... humm."

Wufei endured the poking and prodding with stoic patience, even though he wanted to squirm.

"Well, that's an impressive collection of scars. And I think ... yes ... apply this cream to each scar twice a day. Most of them will fade within the year. This tea that the Western doctor has prescribed isn't the right one for you. Your humors are cool, the tea is hot. In your condition, you need to match your tea to your humor. So ... I'm going to call him back and speak to him. Excuse me. Oh ... you may get dressed."

Wufei had finished buttoning up his shirt and tucking it back into his jeans when Wu-boshi returned. He led Wufei back out into the shop. Wufei returned to the other side of the counter to watch as the doctor measured herbs, roots, spices and something that looked like caterpillars onto a piece of paper. While he did this, he explained that between his examination and his discussion with Dr. Havram, he'd adjusted the recipe a bit. He ended by saying, "Now, this is fairly strong tasting so if you can't stand the taste, put a little honey in it. Do not put refined sugar in, please. We agreed that you need not take it unless you are feeling down, or your apatite fails. You are much too thin, eat more. So, any questions?"

Wufei thought about it. "My apatite is good. I find that I'm more hungry than I can remember being in a while. Are there any foods that I should be sure to eat?"

"No, just eat what you have a craving for. But do not fill up on rice. You need more meat in your diet, and fat. Be sure to balance your diet. Other than that, the only thing I can think of to say is, don't fill up on junk foods. Now, here's your medicine. Do you have a steeper? No? Then you'll want one. Making this in a pot will ruin the pot."

He walked around the counter and reached up, getting down one of the ceramic three part drip steepers that were preferred for medicinal tea. He wrapped it carefully and put it in a box then added the medicine and the things Wufei had put on the counter. He told Wufei the price and took his debit card, swiped it and handed Wufei the register slip to sign.

Wufei signed and got a bit of a shock as the doctor blinked at his signature then said, "You are that Chang Wufei. I wasn't sure. I'm honored indeed."

Wufei blinked at him totally befuddled. He didn't recover himself until he had walked half way home.

When he got there he carefully washed the steeper and set some water to boil. He was going to make enough doses of the medicine to take it for three days. If he didn't notice a difference in his mood, he'd stop taking it.

He jumped a bit when the kettle whistled, he'd almost dropped into a meditative state. This was good, as it was the first time he'd done that since before the One Year War. He was beginning to feel human again.

He poured the water into the steeper and set the kettle back on it's base. He set the timer and cleaned a bit until it beeped that the tea was steeped. He poured the tea into a covered container and put it in the fridge. It would spoil if left out. He picked up the cup he'd reserved and sipped. He grimaced a bit at the taste as it was heavy with star anise, which he wasn't that fond of. He knew that the anise was there to hide the bitter taste of another ingredient so he was glad for it.

His phone rang so he got up and answered it, pinning it between his ear and shoulder so he could put his cup in the dish washer. The voice on the other end of the line said, "Wufei, it's Duo. Please come. I've left a badge for you at the desk."

Heero sounded stressed so Wufei didn't bother to ask questions, he'd get all his answers at Preventers HQ Med Center.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He arrived, parked in the near lot and went in through the emergency entrance. He hurried to the information desk and asked for Duo. The bored woman at the desk mumbled, "Relationship?"

"I'm his friend. He was just brought in."

"Sorry. Only family can visit the emergency room."

Wufei lost his famous temper. "Look, you miserable onna, he's got no family. The nearest thing he has is me, Heero ... just tell me where he is before your family is visiting you!"

The woman surreptitiously pushed a button under the desk, but Wufei saw her. He just snorted, crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Security showed up about two seconds later. He showed his ID to the head of the team, who just shrugged and said, "This way, Mr Chang. Sorry about her. She's a volunteer and hasn't got good sense. Mr ... er ... Special Agent Yuy left word here and in security but ... what can you do." He pushed a door open and finished, "Through here, bay at the back." He took himself and his crew out, thanking his lucky stars that Chang Wufei seemed to be mellowing in his old age. He also chewed a chunk out of the woman at the desk, telling her in no uncertain terms to read the exceptions before she turned people away.

Wufei hurried to the indicated bay and found Heero sitting by Duo's bed. Duo was asleep, braid unraveled and full of filth. He was wearing pajama bottoms and bandages.

"What's going on? Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Heero looked up, face weary and white. "I always have to stay right by him. They try to give him all the wrong drugs. This time some idiot actually tried to cut his hair. Imagine how that would go down."

Wufei rubbed his face. "He'd commit mass murder and I'd help him. Why did they try that specific piece of insanity?"

"It's dirty. I don't know. I just need some sleep and someone to watch that they don't kill him."

"I'm here. Give me a moment." Wufei ripped the side curtain out of his way. He moved machines around and snarled at the only nurse with courage enough to object. After arranging the machines in logical order he pushed the next bed over as close as he could get it. He motioned to Heero to get in it and helped him get comfortable.

This included taking possession of both war bags, taking Heero's boots off and covering him with a blanket. He checked Duo then dragged a chair over so that he was seated where he could see the whole room as well as Heero and Duo.

He sat for about half an hour fending off nurses and interns who only wanted to poke and prod for the chance to say they'd done something. He glanced from time to time at Duo's hair. He knew Duo was going to be upset when he woke and saw the mess.

Finally, Wufei dug into Duo's war bag and found a brush and an elastic. He settled on the floor by the bed and began to brush the dried mud out of the mass.

He was just beginning to really get the mud out when he heard someone whisper, "Yuy's out cold and that Chinese guy is gone. Now we get to the good stuff. The black bags over there should have some good stuff in them and I'm going to get at least half of that hair. Think of the money we could make selling it for 500 euros a lock. Go, go."

Wufei was glad he'd put the bags where he had, while the interlopers were dithering around, he unzipped one bag and dipped a hand in. He pulled out a pistol that he knew was Heero's, just by the feel of it. He popped his head up over the side of Duo's bed and took aim.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." One of the people was a woman who was obviously a nurse, the other was a med tech, or something similar. The woman made a noise like a stepped on mouse, the man just froze. "I'm going to buzz for someone, just hope they come quickly or I'll shout the place down." He watched them for a moment then started cursing them. How dare you? What is wrong with you? Greedy, evil, vile ... You have no idea what you were contemplating. Idiots. He'd have hunted you down like dogs. Beside the fact that it's an assault, battery, and on an officer of the law on top of everything else." He buzzed again and when no one answered, he stood up, shook Duo gently then snapped, "Yuy, wake up."

He looked over to see Heero laying on his side, glaring at their backs. He had a small automatic in one hand. "Yell, no one seems to be interested in a VIP buzzing."

Wufei nodded then yelled, "EEE-Yah! Some one call security! Now!" He was answered by a flurry of footsteps followed by the front curtain being pulled aside. The irritated night nurse started to hiss something then snapped, "Clancy, Mallinois, what the devil are you doing in here?"

Wufei glared at her. "I asked for security. They were trying to steal both war bags and cut Duo's hair. Outrageous! Criminal! Call security right now, or I'll take care of it myself. And I guarantee I'll make a mess. Go."

The nurse just pressed a button on her belt. The resultant clatter of feet was everything Wufei could have asked for.

Heero took over, issued orders in a clipped snarl and asked the head of security if he was insane, lazy or just incompetent. He just ordered the two taken away, asked Heero to file a report and nodded to Wufei. He made his escape before Heero could chew him out anymore so Heero just called Une. He hung up his phone with a satisfied expression then turned to check on Duo.

Duo had slept through it all, only twitching when Wufei had yelled.

Wufei settled back in his chair again. "You going back to sleep?"

Heero shook his head, "No, I'm wide awake now."

"Mind telling me what the hell happened?"

Heero sighed. "Our experts got done analyzing that tape and we got ID on four of the five. You got one and don't deny it. Rather do, but not to me. We found two and they're in the tank. The third one was right here in town. But he saw us before we saw him. We got careless, this sort of person usually doesn't resist much. Most try to justify their actions. This guy took one look at us and shot, Duo's vest must have been defective, bullet went right through it. He's going to be fine but it scared the shit out of me. Then they all went nuts on me when they found out who he is. I've been on point for..." He glanced at his watch. "eighteen hours. So I called you."

"I'm glad you did. Now, about the target. Who was it?"

"Wufei." Heero's warning tone made Wufei shake his head.

"I just might have some insight into our perp, if you tell me who it is."

"Arnold Smetzer."

Wufei snarled. "He's psycho. Never know what he's going to do. He used to brag about how he had his sister buffaloed. He told me her name once and said that, when I got out, I'd join her in his stable. Her name is Mary ... Mary Samuels. I saw an address on a post card too. I don't know how good it is but it's someplace to start."

Heero nodded and wrote down the address, he flipped his book shut and remarked, "We found him through his parol officer. If he's pulled a runner, this address is our best bet. Thanks." Heero stood. "Lady."

Une was at the open curtain. "Yuy. We're moving Agent Maxwell. This hospital is hopelessly compromised. I'm not sure where we're going to take him but Po is in a temper."

Wufei shrugged. "Take him home." Une looked at him. "My place. Yuy and Maxwell moved in with me. There's plenty of room for anything he needs and the security system is first rate."

"Good. I'll tell Po. She'll be staying with him, and a nurse. Is that going to be a problem?"

Wufei just sniffed.

Une issued orders and people scrambled. Wufei followed the gurney that a still sleeping Duo was moved to. He felt a strange chill to see a usually hyperactive, cheerful Maxwell so still and quiet.

Po met them at the ambulance and supervised the transfer. She rode in the ambulance and made sure that they were met at the roll up doors by two huge male nurses. She grinned at one and said, "It's Maxwell. You wouldn't believe. Some idiot thought they'd get away with cutting his hair. Would you believe? Did you do the set up?"

"Yes. Security system is ... hell, I'd rather try to break into HQ. How'd you get the code."

Wufei wanted to know the same thing.

"Some yotz at HQ had it. Yuy! Change that, ok?"

But Heero was already on that.

It didn't take long to get Duo situated in the medical unit that Po had set up on the first floor. She'd had some of the exercise equipment moved and put a bed right in the middle of one wall.

Heero made sure that Duo was still sleeping then motioned for Wufei to follow him.

"Yuy?"

"I'm going to go after that man. I want you to watch my six. I don't trust anyone else."

Wufei just nodded. "Fine. I'll do that."

"I'll tell Une."

Heero went to do that while Wufei fired up the computers and started searching for their man.

Heero came back with the news that Une was pleased. Wufei just grunted.

"Found him. That address was good."

"We're pulling out in ten."

Wufei just stood up to get ready.

It took him exactly ten minutes to change clothing, gather weapons and get back down to the first floor.

"I'm ready. How do you want to handle this?"

Heero handed Wufei a wallet. "Here's your new credentials. Do you have a vest?"

"No, and there's no time to fit one. Don't worry. I won't get shot. I'm not about to trust that man any farther than I can throw this building. Lets go."

Wufei followed Heero out the door into the dead end and saw the Hummer.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Not sure, Une had it returned."

Heero got into the drivers seat and Wufei took shotgun. They drove in silence for a time then Wufei gave Heero a sideways glance.

"You ok to do this?"

"Just barely. I'll rest after."

"Ok."

Wufei sat back to finish the ride in silence.

Heero parked behind the building and examined it. Then Wufei took the onboard computer and keyed up the blueprint of the building that had been downloaded from Preventer HQ.

"He's in the front apartment on the west side. One entrance, three windows. But the windows have security bars. Key locked. Bet they've lost the key."

Heero thought then said, "You go to the front. I'll wait here until you give me the heads up. Then I'll come in from here and we'll catch him in a cross fire. And no chance of him sneaking out the back."

"Got it."

Wufei trotted down the alley, taking a quick look at the barred windows as he did so. They were rusted and he wasn't sure that they'd even open under a blow, good for them, not so good for their quarry.

He stationed himself in the hall out of sight of the peep and called Heero on his cell. "I'm in. I don't think we have to worry about the windows. They're rusted."

Heero opened the back door and slipped inside. He eased up to the door and nodded to Wufei. "Kick it."

Wufei did exactly that, kicking the door next to the lock. He caught the rebound on his shoulder and entered the room, rolling to the right as he knew that Heero liked to go left. He pressed the door back against the wall and let Heero do the hard part.

Which turned out not to be that hard. Smetzer was drunk off his ass. Wufei looked at the disgusting mess of a man. He'd puked on himself then pissed his pants. Heero grimaced in disgust. "I really hate touching this kind of thing."

Wufei nodded and snarled. Then he grabbed Smetzer by one ankle and yanked. The man landed on the floor flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Wufei kicked him in the ribs and snapped, "Get up. Get up, or I'll gut you."

Smetzer whined, "I'm sick. Please, I'm so sick."

Heero just rolled his eyes and demanded, "Chang, what the hell are you planning?"

Wufei stuck a hand into the small ditty bag on his belt and pulled out a pair of latex gloves then he grabbed Smetzer's shirt and ripped it off. He grabbed the hem and jerked, ripping it from hem to throat. "I'm putting this ... this dog in the shower. Find him something clean ... please. I'm not riding in a car with him smelling like beer, vomit, piss and fear." He reached down and grabbed Smetzer by the belt, hauled him to his feet and frog marched him into the bathroom and shoved him into the shower. He held the whimpering squirming man there and turned on the water. The cold water. Smetzer howled and fought, but Wufei held him in the stream of water, commanding, "Get your pants off." Smetzer started blubbering about modesty. "I don't see what you've got to complain about, you've stuck that nasty thing up my ass often enough. Animal. Scrub yourself."

Smetzer blinked at Wufei for a moment then burst into tears. He whimpered loudly then started to beg. "Oh, Oh God, please don't kill me. I'm sorry. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just don't kill me."

Wufei curled his lip in disgust. "I wouldn't sully my hands. You're not worth it. Clean yourself up."

Smetzer skinned out of his filthy pants and Wufei realized that he'd not only pissed himself but shit as well. He gagged slightly. Smetzer managed to get himself clean in the cold water and stepped out of the shower, shivering. Wufei tossed him a towel and backed up, keeping an arms distance from him. Heero stepped into the room with a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt in one hand and his side arm in the other.

"Any trouble out of him?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, he knows I'll kill him if he so much as breaths wrong. What took you so long?"

Heero smirked, "One, the man's a pig. Two, Duo called. And three, I found more than sweats."

Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Oh ... I know he's a pig but I thought the sister lived here. How is Duo. And what did you find." He kept his eyes on Smetzer, knowing Heero could see his face in the mirror over the sink.

"His sister is at work, down the block. We, Preventers that is, picked her up just now. She's a pig too. Duo's fine, just pissed as hell. And I found a nice stash of Super. He's worse than an Ice Head."

Wufei made a gagging sound. "He'll be puking up his guts in two hours."

"Tough, but we're lucky. There's a wagon coming to get him in five minutes." Heero looked pleased. "You! You're lucky Chang got to you first. I'd have broken something. You shot my fucking partner. Asshole!"

Wufei just tossed the shorts at his prisoner and snapped, "Get those on before I let Yuy have you." He waited until Smetzer had the shorts on then pitched the shirt at him.

"You can't arrest me. I just realized, you're not a Preventer. You can't do anything to me."

"Idiot. Heero is a Preventer. But, if that's the way you want to be, fine. I'll send Heero out and deal with you myself. I wonder if your dick is big enough to choke you."

Smetzer whimpered and shut up. He pulled the shirt on and then just stood. Wufei glanced at Heero.

"You going to hook him up?"

"Yeah, I've got cuffs." Heero took his handcuffs out of the case on his belt and cuffed Smetzer. "Let's get him out the door before I do something I shouldn't."

They were met at the door by a uniform who just took the idiot off their hands and told them that Une wanted a report but not until in the morning. She wanted Heero to get some sleep first.

They headed for the back but were stopped by a uniform.

"You need to stay here until the onsite signs off on you."

Wufei eyed to officious little shit for a moment. "I need to take my partner home. Get out of the way."

The officer started to put his hand on Wufei's chest to stop him from walking by. Something in Wufei's expression made him change his mind. Instead, he spoke into his hand set and Wufei smirked at him when a tinny voice informed him that Yuy was the onsite.

"I think we'll be leaving now. And quit telling people they need to do something that you want them to. Ask politely or you're liable to wind up with someone's foot up your ass."

Heero just stood quietly while all this was going on. Wufei glanced at him, he was just running out of steam.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive." Heero didn't argue, he just handed over the keys and got into the passenger seat.

Wufei drove back, telling Heero to go to sleep before he fell asleep on his feet. Heero snorted but leaned back and fell into a doze.

.

They arrived at the warehouse and Wufei called Heero's name until he woke up, they then went through the elevator, the only door into any floor and checked to see how Duo was. He was fine, still sleeping with Sally Po right beside him.

Wufei settled in a chair and suddenly found himself shaking like a leaf in a gale. He couldn't believe that he'd actually done what he had. And without killing the disgusting man. He shuddered.

"Ugh!"

Sally turned around. "Chang? You ok?"

Wufei decided that honesty was the only honorable way. "No, I'm not. If you knew what that man did to, not just me, but others as well, you'd ... I down know. I just ... I'm sure. I didn't even want to kill him anymore, but then ... he was just so ... very small. Not physically, but ... mentally? My teacher would have said that his aura was small. He's just not worth it. Not worth risking my freedom, my sanity. Just for revenge? Does that make me a coward?"

Sally sat down beside Wufei on the couch he'd settled on. "No, I think that makes you smart. Let the law take its time with him. He's going back to Alcatraz for life or I miss my guess and it'll be solitary until he's too old to even wank." Wufei gave her a startled look. "What? I'm a doctor. I know what guys do. Now. You're still shaking. I think you should take a pill and go to bed. Heero's already gone. Here, take this. It's very mild."

Wufei decided that arguing with Dr. Po was like arguing with the Yellow River, an exercise in futility.

"Alright, I'll take the pill, but I want a shower first."

Sally gave him a stern look but he scowled at her and said, snappishly. "I said I'd take it."

So Sally put the pill into a small cardboard pill box and handed it to him. He carried it up in his hand and carefully put it and a glass of water on his bedside table.

Then he took a shower, as hot as he could stand it. When he crawled into bed he took the pill and settled down to a, hopefully, dreamless sleep.

He slept well and woke too early. He got up and headed for the dojo only to stop, Duo was on the ground floor. He sighed, he wanted to work out, but he didn't want to disturb Duo.

He decided to just check to see how he was doing then go to the Yang Dojo for a workout. As he was heading for the elevator he bumped into Heero who was just coming out of the guest bedroom. Wufei was really beginning to think of it as Heero and Duo's room.

"Morning. I was just going to check on Duo."

Heero just ribbed his unshaven face and leaned against the wall of the elevator and waited for it to take him down to Duo.

Wufei opened the door and just got out of Heero's way. He was still feeling detached somehow and wasn't sure how to take this. He watched as Heero greeted Duo, who was awake and cranky. Wufei had to smile, Duo had turned pleading eyes to Heero, asking for something Wufei was sure he shouldn't have. Heero shook his head and Wufei snickered when Duo went into a full on pout. Sally just threatened to give him a shot if he didn't behave.

Wufei smiled at Sally when she came his way.

"Ok, Chang, how do you feel?" She took her stethoscope from around her neck and started to check him over. He endured with a faint scowl. "Well, I suppose you'll do. What's that scowl for?"

"I don't feel ... much of any way. I ... just. I don't know. I'm going to the dojo and work out. I don't have a class today. I want ..."

Sally gave him a sympathetic smile. "You're beginning to assess your options, that's my opinion. And you're beginning to reach a crisis."

"I think ... maybe you're right. Does everyone know when they do?"

Sally made a rude noise. "No, most deny the need to even change or think about the things that bother them. De-nial isn't just a river in Egypt. You, on the other hand, might not have your head screwed on completely straight but at least you'll admit it." She rummaged in one pocket for a moment then gave a soft exclamation. "I called your shrink and got a scrip. Here. There's only four of them but you probably won't need more. You're going to crack, soon I think. Take one every six hours starting when you really feel like dropping off the edge of the Earth." Wufei gave her an outraged glower. "And don't look at me like that. I cracked from perfectly calm to screaming rage in a second flat. Over a broken fingernail. It doesn't always take something earthshaking to do it."

Wufei sighed. "I feel off balance and ... strangely detached. I can't find a center. Somedays it's all I can to to act normal; other's, it's like it didn't happen to me. I think ... I don't know what to think."

Sally nodded. "And that's good. If you don't have any preconceived ideas, you're better off. You meditate?"

Wufei's sour expression made Sally sigh. "Yes, I do, but I'm having problems. My mind wanders abominably. I keep at it though and I'm getting better."

"Good, good."

Heero came over to see what was keeping Sally from Duo's side. Sally smiled at him and went to see if Duo had managed to pop a stitch or something.

"Chang? Trouble?"

Wufei saw something in Heero's blue eyes that made him exclaim, "Yes, I'm about to fall apart and I don't know how to stop it. Who's going to pick up the pieces of me, if I can't do it myself? And ... I don't think I can." His low voiced final admission made Heero tug him into a bone crushing hug.

"We'll be here. Duo and I. We'll help you put yourself back together. Better than ever."

"You don't know ... I ... I'm lost and I can't find ... myself." Wufei rested his head on Heero's strong shoulder. "And that's the stupidest thing I've said in years. I'm right here."

Heero just gave Wufei a huff of irritation that blew his hair. "Yes, you're right here. And your soul is scattered all over. Duo and I will be here when you need us, that's why Une wanted one of us with you. And don't feel as if there's something wrong in this. You should have seen when I had my epiphany. I cried until I made myself ill. I threw up all over Havram. He just laughed a bit and said that any break through was better than no break through."

Wufei just said a bit blankly, "Oh, and Duo?"

"He screamed until we had to sedate him for fear he'd do his voice permanent damage." Heero pushed Wufei out of his grip and gave him a little shake. "Wufei, we're warriors. We did horrible things, took outrageous risks, suffered tortures that would have killed lesser men. We deserve to be whole. We deserve to do whatever it takes to be well. Or as well as we'll ever be. Dr. Havram says he'll be satisfied with socially functional. Now stop worrying about it. It'll happen when it happens."

Wufei just stared at Heero. Then the tears started, just a trickle at first, then a flood. Wufei dropped to his knees and howled. Sally jerked around, saw what was happening and called Dr. Havram. Duo tried to get out of bed but Sally wouldn't let him. She called to Heero to bring Wufei to them and he just picked a helplessly sobbing Wufei up and carried him.

After putting Wufei in bed with Duo, Heero climbed in on the other side of him. So, Wufei wept himself sick, ensconced between Duo and Heero. Dr. Havram came in, consulted with Sally, gave her a prescription which she examined and rejected. She told him which pills she'd already given Wufei and he nodded his acceptance.

Sally and the other doctor drifted to a small table that she'd set up near the dojo floor. Coffee was available and they drank a cup while they waited for the storm to pass.

"Do you think he'll make a full recovery?" Sally glanced over to where Wufei lay, curled up between Duo and Heero.

"No, but that's not necessary. You're thinking like a physician instead of a therapist. He's always going to have some ... concerns. Possibly a few severe ones'. But I have every hope that he'll be functional. Capable of handling himself within what is considered normal parameters."

Sally nodded. "I see. In other words, he'll be able to function. Keep a job. Act in a socially acceptable manner but he'll always ... have a twitch or two?"

"Yes, like Duo. He's going to be fine for a while. Until he recovers most likely but after that, he's going to have to have his comforts again."

Sally looked blank. "Comforts?"

Dr. Havram nodded. "You're the attending so it's not a breach of etiquette to tell you. He likes having some food item and a bottle of water by the bed. He went hungry too often when he was a child. And he needs a pistol or knife under the edge of the mattress. Heero has a twitch or two as well."

Sally nodded. "I'm familiar with his. He can't sleep with his back to a door. Came out of a near coma twice. And he has to have at least shorts on. He will not sleep naked. I guess, now that I think about it, both of them aren't 'healed'. But they're highly functional. I'm happy with that. So, how long will Chang need to be in therapy?"

"It took me two years to get Heero to a stage where I was comfortable telling Une that he didn't need a watchdog anymore. Duo, about the same. But, with Wufei? I'm not really sure. He's a bit more self-aware so not as long, maybe, but he was horribly abused in prison. It may take longer because of that. We'll just have to feel our way."

Sally saluted him with her cup. "Here's to you then, doc. Good luck. You did good with Heero and Duo. Just hope the same goes with Wufei. He deserves a break."

"Mmmm, you better go see if you can't get him to settle. He looks like he's about to work himself into true hysteria. Can't have that. Counter productive."

So Sally went over to see what was going on.

Heero looked up at her and whispered. "Better give him a shot, he's stuck in a loop."

Sally knew what Heero was saying. Wufei had worked himself into a state where he couldn't stop weeping, which made him frantic, which made him cry harder. Round and Round. She picked up the hypodermic she'd already prepared and prep-ed Wufei by wiping his hip with an alcohol pad. She neatly injected him then gave Duo a quick glance.

Duo just nodded at her. He'd taken a hit in the side, between the front and back panels of his vest. The bullet had gone through his jacket, shirt, the strap of the vest and his t-shirt, most of the energy had been spent but it was still a nasty flesh wound. He'd bled quite a bit but he was strong, and young. The transfusions he'd gotten during his operation had replenished his blood but he'd been kept out for a while just to make sure. He seemed to be doing fine so Sally just left them to themselves knowing they'd call her if she was needed.

.

Wufei fell asleep almost immediately after being given the shot. Duo, exhausted by all the emotion, followed shortly thereafter. Heero, however, was still awake when Dr. Havram checked on them about half an hour later.

"Heero?"

"Just thinking, doctor. He's so fragile. Will he be ok?"

"I think so. He'll be just like you and Duo. Don't worry too much. Just help him. Ok?"

Heero nodded, rubbing his cheek against the top of Wufei's head. "He's my friend." And that was all that Heero felt needed to be said.

Dr. Havram nodded back to him and ambled away. He was tired but felt that it would be better to be there when Wufei woke up. Sally pointed to two cots set up a bit away from the hospital bed crowded with three sleeping young men. He nodded, sat down and took off his shoes and belt. He settled back and pulled a blanket over himself. He knew that he wasn't going to sleep well but he could doze until he was sure he wasn't needed. Then he'd go home to his wife.

.

Wufei woke the next morning, having slept for nearly 18 hours. Duo had awakened twice to be examined by Sally. Heero had woken when Duo had and they had both agreed with Sally that Wufei didn't need to wake in an empty bed. So, Heero was awake, reading a book. Duo was also awake but he was sitting in a chair, eating from a rolling tray.

He sighed softly, then his eyes fluttered open. He sighed again, a bit more loudly then said hoarsely. "I'm thirsty. Water?"

Heero didn't look up from his book, he just handed Wufei the glass of water that had been waiting for hi on the bedside table. "Here. Don't drink too fast."

"Mmmm." Wufei sipped carefully several times then drank slowly, not stopping until the glass was empty. "That's better. Duo?"

Duo looked up from his food to smile at Wufei. Wufei just settled back on his pillow and remarked, "Well, that was new. Am I getting better? Or going crazy? And did anyone call the dojo? I'm supposed to teach a class of beginners tonight, you know."

Heero closed his book, glanced at Duo who just nodded without stopping the motion of his fork from plate to mouth.

"You're getting better. You've started the mourning faze. That's good. No one has called the dojo yet as there's no reason you can't teach, if you feel like it. How do you feel?"

Dr. Havram refrained from interrupting them, he just listened in.

Wufei thought for a moment. "Wrung out. But ... good. I'm able to teach, if it's ok." He looked a bit doubtful.

"And why wouldn't it be ok?" The doctor took over from Heero with a smile to him for work well done.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I don't want to do anything that might put my students at risk."

"Then you should teach. That attitude is exactly what I'm looking for. Excellent. Heero will go to assist you. Sally will stay here with Duo. Just to relieve Heero's mind."

Sally poked her head around the screen set up to shield the bed. "I can't. I'm on call. I sent for James. Duo, you remember him, don't you?"

Heero nodded. "I remember him. Tall, blond, grey eyes. They played chess until I made them quit."

Duo nodded, a big grin on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I do remember him. He's a sucker. Bring him on." He finished his banana pudding and pushed the tray away. " 'Fei, you better eat something or you're going to be sick."

Wufei nodded. "You're right. I feel like I could eat a Royal Banquet all by myself. Heero?"

"I'll order one and we'll share. What we don't eat will feed the doctors and Duo." Heero started dialing his phone without consulting anyone else. If no one else wanted anything, they'd just put it in the fridge for later.

Twenty minutes later, a small crew arrived with the food, followed by James.

Heero led them up to the top floor living quarters and showed them the table there. Duo followed along with Wufei, Sally, Dr. Havram and James.

Dr. Havram spoke to James for a moment then announced to the room, "I've done all I can here. I want to go home and see my wife. I'll eat there. Thanks for the invitation. Good-day." With that he went into the elevator. He started to punch the floor button but Sally called to him to wait for her.

She just told them all that she was on call in a few and was going home to clean up and get a bit of sleep. Then she got on the elevator with Dr. Havram and they left.

This left Duo, Heero, Wufei and the nurse, James to eat a complete six course Chinese banquet. The crew seemed a bit surprised that they were contemplating this, but obediently set out the beautifully arranged food.

One of the delivery men stepped into the kitchen, asking if he could use it to make tea. Heero just bowed slightly and told him to make full use of the facilities and, if he couldn't find something, ask.

The other two men set about waiting on the three customers. Duo was happy to eat more. Wufei shamelessly stuffed himself and Heero found himself battling the two for seconds.

They laughed and talked. Wufei gave Heero a run down of what he was hoping to accomplish in this first class while Duo offered advice that was as good as Heero's.

None of them referred to Wufei's breakdown nor Duo's injury but they all knew that it wasn't forgotten.

Duo didn't even pout when James told him he ought to go rest, he just ambled into the elevator and went down to the third floor which they had started referring to as the common room and plopped down on a couch. He turned on a big screen tv and started channel surfing. James took a comfortable recliner and stared at the flipping channels without comment.

Heero stepped off the elevator about half an hour later and went directly to his desk. Wufei, who was right behind him, joined Duo on the couch and just as James was, stared at the tv.

They all sort of zoned out, full of good food, exhausted by extreme emotions and in need of recovery time. They got it, in spades. Duo fell asleep between one channel and another, with Wufei not far behind. James, rewarded for his patience, took the remote and got a football game. Heero spent his relaxation time doing research on a pet project.

Wufei woke with a start, not knowing where he was. He looked around, realized that he'd fallen asleep on the couch and got up. He looked around to see that Duo was still asleep, James was watching football and Heero was still on the computer.

He glanced at a clock on one wall and announced, "It's time to go, unless you want to drive and then we have about another twenty minutes."

Heero just started shutting his computer down. "I'd like to walk. Get to know the neighborhood better."

"Ok. You going to change? Do you have a gi?"

"I have a gi. I thought I'd just wear this and change at the dojo, if that's acceptable?"

"Fine with me."

As they walked to the dojo, Heero asked questions about the various stores on the way. Wufei told him what he could and they both realized that this neighborhood was on it's way up, after a long fall. There were several other warehouses that were being converted into businesses and apartment buildings. Several other store fronts displayed coverings of sheets or paper that hid the new construction.

When they reached the dojos back door, Wufei realized that they were very early so he led Heero around the block so they could enter through the front, he wanted Heero to see the beautiful meditation garden that guarded the front entrance. Heero was suitably impressed, complimenting the arrangement and the sand gardens. They entered through the moon door and walked to the desk. The young girl there nodded to Wufei and admired Heero. Heero gave her his blankest face and followed Wufei to the instructors changing room to get into his gi.

Wufei snickered silently, Long Ping was well known in the dojo. Heero would have to be a bit less subtile to discourage the man hunting girl. Something including a club, perhaps.

Heero glared at Wufei. "Did you know that barracuda was going to be at the desk?"

Wufei laughed softly. "No, I didn't. I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy." He took his pants and jacket out of his dojo bag. He didn't wear a gi, as a sensi he was entitled to wear a different uniform, instead he wore a Chinese jacket and loose pants. Many people thought of this uniform as exclusive to practitioners of Tai Chi but many other styles used it. He did because it was what he'd worn as a young child and he liked it. His family crest was embroidered on the breast of the jacket and a dragon on the back. He wore black because he liked it and it made the gold crest and gold and green dragon show up.

Wufei stood at the front of the room, next to the shrine and Heero stood by the door. He had a clipboard with a list of students, he checked them off as they came in the door. Then he nodded to Wufei to indicate that all the students were in attendance and moved to the back of the room. He would keep an eye on the students and help Wufei make sure that they were doing the forms correctly.

"Good day. My name is Chang Wufei. You will call me sifu. It is spelled S I F U but it is pronounced sher-foo. You will not call me Chang or Wufei. You will call me Chang-Sifu or Shihing which means older brother. My assistant is Yuy-sama. All you Sidai will be taught proper dojo etiquette, you will observe it. If you are here to learn to fight, leave now. If you are here to learn martial arts, including philosophy; welcome. We begin in two minutes. Make up your minds. If you stay, the road will be hard. I teach as I was taught. If you learn, you will find the rewards many."

Wufei looked the class over and was surprised to see both Joe, Peter and Avery in the class. Yang-Shigung had kept the size of the class small so that Wufei's first experience would be good, he hoped. Also, the dojo advertised that all classes topped out at fifteen, in order to assure proper one-on-one teaching. Wufei, therefore, only had ten in this class. If this one worked out, the shigung was going to offer one more beginner class, also ten in number.

With Heero's help, Wufei got everyone settled to begin learning meditation. There was one rebellious mutter but Wufei frowned him down. He led them through a meditation intended to allow them to center themselves. They all managed quite well and Wufei was satisfied.

"Now, any questions? Any at all." He smiled a bit as his students wriggled a bit as they tried to work up nerve to ask something. He found this amusing as his students ranged from a young boy of about 13 or so and Avery at nearly 20.

Avery stood up. "Sifu, what are your objectives in this class. I know what mine are, I'd like to hear yours."

"Good question. I want to turn out a well rounded martial artist who understands that the best fight is the one you don't have. I don't want students who want to learn to fight. I want students who want to learn to protect themselves and others. A strong mind in a strong body dedicated to peace, knowing war."

There were a few confused faces but Wufei was pleased to see that they were spread out through the age groups. He waited while they all thought about it, of the ten only one remained confused. He thought he was going to lose that one.

Heero stood at the back still. Another student stood and said, "I'm Jerry Hartner, sir. er. .. Sifu, sorry." Wufei nodded gently. "Um ... you're a gundam pilot, right?" Wufei's expression hardened but he nodded again. "And, so's Yuy-sama? Is that right?"

"Yes, we were both gundam pilots. And sir is a proper form of address, although you will be reminded of proper titles."

"Yes, Sifu. Thank you." He sat down without further comment. Wufei decided that he was just curious in the way of all young boys.

"Any other questions?" Heads shook all over the class. Wufei looked at Heero who smirked at him. "Good. Now, there will be a slight demonstration of some of the skill I hope you will develop under my tutelage."

The class moved onto the tatami surrounding the dojo floor and Heero stepped into the middle. Wufei joined him and the battle was on. It wasn't what you might expect from two martial artists of their caliber, but it was intense. Heero started an attack, Wufei countered. Wufei shifted his weight and Heero's eyes narrowed. This was the real deal, not some show for entertainment. Then Heero made a mistake and Wufei got inside his guard. Heero flew across the dojo to land, on his feet, ten feet away. Then all hell broke loose. Wufei charged Heero, Heero countered with a body block that sounded like a whip crack. Heero tried to get a grip on Wufei and Wufei twisted out of it leaving Heero with a handful of air.

Suddenly a voice barked, "Yame!" Heero and Wufei both froze. Wufei nearly overbalancing as he stopped right in the middle of a kick.

Yang-Shigung walked in. "What is this?"

"A demonstration, Shigung." Wufei bowed, followed by Heero then the rest of the class.

"Ah! I was wondering what was keeping the class after. You should call an end now. There are parents waiting. We wouldn't want to cause them concern, yes?" Yang-Shigung bowed back to the whole class and walked out, a pleased smile on his face.

Wufei chuckled a bit then turned to the class. "In case you didn't realize it, a lot of the language used in any dojo isn't English. Commands used to be specific to one martial art but there was a conference in 2240 old calender which standardized commands and such, and compiled a complete dictionary of forms. It's all Japanese. Get used to the idea as I'll be teaching you a little along as we progress. By the time you're ready for your first belt, you'll have to pass a test proving your understanding of about 50 terms." There was some groaning but it all seemed good natured.

Wufei dismissed the class and he and Heero went to shower and change.

As they were leaving, Wufei was approached by a rather heavy man who stood off to one side but called, "Excuse me." Wufei turned to face him, Heero automatically moving to cover his back. "Um ... I was wondering. See, I got my boy in this class because he's getting bullied and ... well ... If you're not going to teach him how to defend himself, I'm just wasting my money. We need him to be able to protect himself before they really hurt him. See?"

Wufei felt saddened. "Yes, I do see." He patted his pockets, produced a piece of paper but was defeated for a pen. He man handed him one. "Thank you. Here is my address, bring him by on Saturday for a few private lessons. I don't want to rush the class, but since he's having trouble, I'll show him a few moves and be sure that he knows how to use them. I'll also be giving him a quick lecture on personal safety and ethics."

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate this. It's just outrageous that the school won't do anything about this. I'll see that he's on time, and aware of the consequences of misusing what you teach him."

The man shook Wufei's hand and walked towards his car. Wufei noticed that the other occupant was one of the younger boys in the class. He'd been quiet but intense and had done well.

They walked back to find James gone and Duo in the kitchen, quietly peeling potatoes. He looked up, smiled and asked how the class had gone.

Wufei and Heero took turns telling him the things they thought were important.

Once the potatoes were peeled, Wufei got up to find something to fix. Duo informed him that there were chopped onions and left over roast all ready for him to make hash. Heero brightened, he loved Wufei's hash. Wufei refrained from asking where left over roast had come from, as there hadn't been any in the banquet.

Wufei cooked, Heero cleaned the kitchen and they spent the rest of the night amusing themselves in various ways.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next six weeks went well.

Wufei taught his classes, attended therapy and went to the arcade. He felt well.

Duo recovered quickly and was back to work, at desk duty until released by Sally, within three days.

Heero and Duo turned out to be very good house mates. They were clean, quiet and well mannered. Duo could get loud but a shout of, 'Wrong time of day.' would shut him up. He took over maintenance of all vehicles in the garage and insisted on buying some mechanics equipment. Wufei offered to help pay but he just announced that he'd rather own his tools himself.

Because his schedule was so flexible, Wufei got the repairs on the swords done quickly. He was just now returning the last of the swords to the dojo.

He entered and smirked at Long Ping. One of the high lights of the last few weeks was the confrontation between Duo and her. She'd made several determined passes at Heero so Duo had shown up, in Preventers full battle gear to pick him up for an emergency mission. There was a hostage crisis down town.

His cheerful, "Hello, lover, we're needed." had made her bristle. While Heero was changing Ping had made a catty remark about Duo's hair. He just apologized for having better hair than she had. Then she'd announced that she and Heero were an item. Duo had blinked at her then shrugged. His narrowed eyes and soft, "Oh, you're an item with my lover. Too bad, I'll need to take care of that." She'd taken one look at his face and fainted.

Heero's puzzled look when he'd come out of the shower to see her still on the floor had made Wufei hurt himself trying not to laugh until they left.

Now she was excruciatingly polite to all three of them.

"I have brought the last sword. Please tell Shigung that I am in the armory. Thank you."

He strode by her, sure that she would do exactly as she was told. The master would be with him as soon as he could.

While he waited, Wufei contemplated the room. It was Chinese style, as everything in the dojo was, and organized as an armory and display room. In the back was a tiny family shrine, which Wufei had tended every time he came into the room. He missed his family shrine very much, but was content to leave it in Shanghai, as he'd been assured that it was in good hands at the museum.

Still, it worried at him.

A soft, "Chang-sensi?" brought him from his thoughts.

"Ah! Yang-Shigung. I have brought the last sword for your approval." Wufei presented the sword on the palms of both hands with a slight bow.

Yang-Shigung took the sword, unsheathed it half way and examined the blade. "Excellent. I am well pleased. I'll place it in the main display, where it belongs. If you would." Wufei lifted the cover on the case and Yang-Shigung put the sword in its stand. "There. Very nice."

Wufei bowed then turned to the small shrine and bowed again.

As he bowed the second time, he made a decision. "Sir, I would like to ask you a question."

"Please. Come, we will have tea and talk."

Wufei followed him into what he'd come to think of as the teachers lounge, a small meditation room off the larger one. The room had a better view of the garden, a small table to sit at and a small hibachi with an iron kettle on it. It was a perfect place to make tea and talk about serious things. He loved this room.

He settled and watched the older man make the tea. He found the graceful motions of his hands relaxing and wondered if he had cultivated this as a method of soothing upset students. When the elder teacher was done making tea, Wufei accepted his cup and took an appreciative sip.

They drank for a few moments, then Wufei said, "I've been considering my family shrine. It's in Shanghai in the museum there. I'd like to go check on it. See that it's being treated with proper respect."

"Good, good. It's about time you started putting your life back together. You're doing well here, and I want you to stay on. Anytime you need a day or even several, I'll take your class myself, if necessary. So, when do you want to go."

Wufei hid his surprise in another sip of tea. "I have four days off week after next. There's that festival at school so most of my younger students will be involved in that. We decided to cancel that class, remember?" Shigung nodded. "That means that I don't have a class Thursday or Friday. Saturday is free as young Mr. Michales is now bully free. Sunday, no classes and I can call if I won't be back in time for Mondays class. I'd feel better if I know that the Chang family shrine is in good hands."

"You should go then. I'll be glad to take that Monday class. Preventers aren't they?"

"Yes, very advanced. Duo is in it as well as Heero. They'll probably go with me if they can. At least one of them will have to." Wufei had explained to his superior that either one or the other of them would be with him for at least another three months. Une was still a bit doubtful of him and wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm glad to see that at least one of your friends will be with you, no matter the reason. Now, finish your tea while you tell me of your next project. Are you going to make a sword?"

Wufei nodded, sipped his tea then said, "Yes. I am going to make swords as well as repair them. I find that I enjoy all facets of the process. I think ... in fact, I'm sure, that I'll never be a Preventer. I will offer to teach classes if they like. But they'll have to be advanced and I reserve the right to refuse a student without explanation. I have a sword in mind."

"Ah! Yes, tell me please."

With that the conversation delved into differentially hardened blades, point designs, and metallurgical references that were so obscure that anyone else listening would have been completely in the dark in less than a minute.

They finished the tea and Wufei left to go home and start designing his sword. He spent the rest of the day on his computer, and almost missed supper. Duo had to literally pry the mouse out of his hand.

The three of them talked sword design all the way through supper and on the elevator down to the common room.

After being forbidden to return to his computer Wufei realized that he needed to tell Heero and Duo about his trip to Shanghai.

"Um ... Guys? I want to go to Shanghai to check on my family shrine. I need to see that it's being taken proper care of. It's ... I ..." He rubbed his face and sighed.

Duo just nodded. "Family's important. Really. So, when do you want to do this? And who do you want to go with?"

Heero just waited patiently. Wufei found that Heero was most comfortable just waiting until someone was ready to talk, while Duo was a 'box of why' as his mother used to say.

"I want to go Wednesday after next as soon after my last class as we can arrange. That class is over a noon."

Heero nodded, "I remember. And that's too bad as I'm on a case that's heating up quickly. I think I'll probably be in Brazil by then. Duo?"

"I can go. My last case was a bust and I haven't gotten anything new yet. I'll just tell Une and she'll make sure not to cause any conflicts."

Wufei had always thought Une was foolish to break up a team like Heero and Duo but the second she'd realized that they were a couple, shortly after Duo had gotten shot about three months after they joined, she broke them up and teamed them with other agents. Wufei hadn't met either partner as, so far, they'd both had either three or four. He couldn't remember which.

Heero moved to the computer that they left on all the time. It was online, while the one Wufei used for design was not. There was a third one that was games only. They'd started out with one personal computer each but it had rapidly drifted into the current configuration.

He tapped at keys for a moment then said, "I can get you on a low orbit shuttle that's Preventers. It'll be leaving at 12:30. that's just barely time enough to make it from the dojo. Or there's another flight at 1pm but it's an airline. First class is available."

Duo glanced at Wufei who shook his head. "12:30 is cutting it too close. I don't want to be that rushed. I want a shower after class and I couldn't take one. I have no intention of traveling in a sweat. Duo?"

"Same here. We could pack an extra change of clothing, shower at the dojo and leave our dirty stuff there for Heero to pick up. Think?"

Heero nodded his agreement to that arrangement. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll reserve two first class seats on the 1 o'clock flight then. You'll be leaving on Wednesday and coming back on Sunday, right?"

Wufei just said, "Right." and turned to watch the news. Heero took care of the arrangements, printed out the conformations and gave them to Duo. Duo checked them then put them into a folder, along with their passports.

"Wufei, don't you have any papers to prove that the shrine belongs to you?"

"I don't need them. The police department sent the shrine to the museum with the caveat that they couldn't take proper care of it and the officer in charge wanted them to store it for me. They've got all the papers they need there. But I'll take my birth certificate and family papers?"

He made it a question and Duo agreed. He also agreed that they needed to get the papers tomorrow so they'd be on hand.

The next week was as usual, except for the occasional flurry of preparation. Duo packed early as he was always sure he'd forgotten something and had to repack at least twice. Heero found it amusing as, when packing for a mission, Duo never forgot anything and only packed once. Wufei ignored it.

The time passed slowly until, suddenly, it was time to go. Wufei found himself at the airport, bag and ticket in hand, Duo at his side.

The man at the gate examined their tickets, checked the manifest and asked if they wanted to check their bags. As they were only going for three nights, all they had was carry on.

When they found their seats a steward asked if they needed any help with their bags but they both just said, 'No.' The steward nodded to them and walked on down the aisle.

Heero chucked their bags in the overhead and they both settled down to endure six plus hours on a plane. However, the flight was uneventful and they made it to Shanghai in due time.

They disembarked and checked to make sure that their return tickets were valid. Wufei tucked them away in his bag and nodded to Duo. Duo nodded back. He'd called for a taxi instead of trying to fight the line. They'd find their driver at the reserved line.

Their driver knew exactly where they wanted to go and took several shortcuts to get them there. He explained that they weren't actually shorter routes but would take less time. Wufei realized that he was staying off the crowded main highway and going through neighborhoods using side streets. He glanced at Duo who just shrugged and shook his head.

They pulled up in front of the museum and got out. Duo paid the driver and gave him a tip.

"Ok, here we are, now what?"

"We find the director or someone in authority and ask to see the shrine."

Duo nodded and followed Wufei into the building, which was designed after a Chinese temple. Except that it covered nearly a block at it's base, was made of concrete and steel and had 10 stories. Wufei loved it on sight.

The information desk was situated about 15 feet from the front door and had six very polite young people in attendance. Wufei waved at one and the girl came over.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"I'd like to see someone about the Chang family shrine."

"Oh, of course. It's through that door in one of the gardens. It's very old and much better maintained than you'd expect. Would you like to sign the register?"

Wufei stood for a moment while cold chills chased themselves up and down his limbs and spine.

The young lady noticed at once and exclaimed, "Sir! Are you alright, sir?" She glanced at Duo who was rubbing Wufei's arms with concern written all over his face. "Should I call someone?"

Duo glanced quickly around, noticed a small restaurant off to the side and pulled Wufei gently toward it, speaking quickly over his shoulder "Call someone in authority. I'll take him there and get some tea. I think he'll be ok. If not, I'll call someone."

Wufei sat down when Duo pushed gently on his shoulder. He accepted the tea, drank it then seemed to shake off his – whatever it was. He sighed and poured another cup. He looked up at Duo who was also drinking tea but watching him over the rim of his cup.

"You ok now?"

"I think so. They've got my shrine in a garden? Out it the open?"

A voice from the side made them both jump. "No, it's not out in the open. It's much too precious for such abuse. It's in a very secure and well maintained display. Come and see."

The tall, blond man bowed slightly and motioned for them to follow. Duo gave Wufei a quick look but Wufei nodded to him. So, they followed the man out into the garden.

"My name is Jack Su. My mother was a Chang, my father was half Swedish, his father was a Su. I'm curator of shrines."

Wufei just looked at him for a moment, Duo hanging onto his hand. He was struggling to keep his wits about him and Duo was practically dragging him along.

They reached the side of the garden and a deep alcove there. Wufei looked into it and was very pleased to see bowls of fruit and rice, stands of incense and containers of sand full of lit sticks. The shrine itself was enclosed in a climate controlled niche in the wall. It was fronted with a piece of heavy glass and lighted from all sides.

Wufei stood and gazed at something he'd thought he'd never see again. He turned to gaze into the garden and was struck by the beauty of it all. It was a traditional Chinese garden, divided up into small areas called rooms, each with a small piece of statuary or a stone lamp or fountain. The winding paths led from four gates guarded by circular stone and wooden screens. The wooden screens made Wufei look around. The whole of the garden was inside the building. He smiled at it, realizing that it was one of the six solariums the museum maintained.

"Beautiful." He looked again and saw a koi pond, stream and small temple in the center of the garden. "What's that?"

Mr. Su glanced over at the small building. "Oh, that's the registry. We ask that every Chang that comes here sign it. Everyone says that the whole of the Chang family died when L5-Chang was destroyed but there were many clan members who weren't on the colony when it was destroyed. Most of your immediate family was. I think there's one great uncle who was on L2. We've been getting quite a few since the shrine was brought here. They all come to pray, leave offerings, sign the register and visit the displays. We've been trying to get the last Chang family sword, but Quatre Winner is in possession of it and refuses to even loan it to us. He says that The Chang of Chang entrusted it to him."

Wufei straightened his shoulders and handed Mr. Su his papers. "I did."

Mr. Su gave him a slightly stunned look and bent to examine the papers. He read Wufei's birth certificate and his original passport.

He looked up to see Wufei take several sticks of incense and light them. Then Wufei put the incense in a bowl of sand, sticking the ends deep in it to hold them upright. He then bowed, clapped his hands three times then bowed again. He moved over to one side and just stood looking at the shrine, so carefully and honorably displayed and he wept. Duo just stood at his side, ready to offer what comfort he could. Finally Wufei turned away so Duo offered his bandana. Wufei took it wiped his eyes and cheeks then blew his nose. He tucked the bandana into his pocket then thanked Duo.

"It's ok, man. You good?"

Wufei smiled. "Better than good. This is ... amazing."

Mr Su approached him with a slight smile. "So ... you are The Chang. Are you going to take the shrine?"

"No, it belongs here. Revered and protected. I want to thank you very much for taking such good care of it. The gardens are beautiful. I'll sign the register. Is it possible for me to contact any clan members?"

"There's a tick box in the register. All you have to do is check it and you'll be sent a clan news letter via email. We ask that you leave your email whether you want the newsletter or not. You'll be given a chance to contact any members of the family that ask. We don't give out addresses until we're sure that both members want to meet up."

Wufei cleared his throat, he was not going to cry again. Absolutely. Not.

Duo just poked him. "Go sign the damn thing. Go, go." Wufei glowered at him but went.

Mr. Su waited until he was done then led them to a group of displays he wanted Wufei to see.

"This is our display of all the things members of the clan have donated to the museum. Please enjoy."

He left them to look around, pleased that he could offer some comfort to the young man.

Wufei looked at various displays, happy to see things from his colony. At one display he stopped in surprise.

"Oh, look. These are my baby shoes. I would have thought that they'd have been destroyed."

Duo looked at the tiny embroidered slippers and exclaimed, "Holy crap! They're so tiny. How did they wind up here."

Wufei read the card, which said, "Baby slippers. Found floating in salvage."

Duo blinked. "Well, isn't that something? How can you be sure they're yours?"

"The embroidery is distinctive. And the family chop is on the toe. If I could pick them up, I'd show you the mend in the sole. You can barely see it, but I'd bet you anything it's there."

A man, who was passing by, over heard him and came over to ask, "Do you know anything about those slippers? We like to try to find out as much as we can."

"I think they might actually have been mine. I'd need to see the sole of the right one to be sure."

"I'll call for a curator, excuse me a moment." He went to a small console on the wall and spoke into it. He came back to inform them that the lady in charge of this section of fabric and paper objects was on her way.

Wufei bowed and thanked the man then sighed. "I like this place. They are very respectful and kind."

Duo nodded. "You're right. Really nice people. We ought to look around a bit more, see if there's anything else you recognize. I'm glad we came. You?"

"Words cannot express my joy."

"You ok? You're getting awful formal."

Wufei grimaced. "Sorry."

" 'S ok." Duo turned his head. "There's the lady, or I miss my guess."

He was right as the small Chinese woman approached them and introduced herself as Madam Chin.

"I understand you might be about to provide some provenance for one of our pieces?"

"Yes, if I could see the bottom of the right slipper."

She blinked at him for a moment. "Of course. You will not, however, be allowed to touch it with a bare hand."

"I just need to see it."

So Madam Chin opened the case and gently lifted the shoe and turned it over. There, on the sole, was a small tear neatly stitched with tiny stitches. It was barely visible but there.

"It's mine. See the way the final stitch was crossed? Mother did that so it wouldn't tear again."

The woman blinked at him for a moment. "And your name is?"

"Chang Wufei, gundam pilot 05."

She gave a little squeak then pulled out a data pad and scribbled quickly. Duo peeked over her shoulder to see that she was writing kanji. A card popped out of the bottom of the data pad and she reverently placed it at the base of the pedestal the shoes rested on, right beside the other card. It read, "Baby shoes belonging to Chang Wufei, pilot 05. Per his testimony."

She bowed low and murmured, "So very pleased to meet you. Thank you for your assistance."

Wufei bowed back, saying, "And pleased to meet you, Madam. Thank you for preserving such things."

She remained near them, nearly hovering, while they examined other displays. Wufei identified two other objects, which he claimed belonged to one of his teachers.

Duo finally sighed and claimed that, if he didn't eat soon, he'd waste away to nothing. Wufei looked at his watch and realized that they'd been in the building for over four hours. This after spending six hours on a plane.

"We need to go eat, find a hotel and get some rest. We'll be here for another two days. I can see other displays tomorrow. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so inconsiderate."

"It's fine. Just let's go eat. Ok?"

Wufei had to laugh. "Ok, ok. We'll find a hotel first, I think."

Madam humbly recommended a hotel near by, claiming that it was small but elegant and had a very fine restaurant on premises. They thanked her and went to find it.

It was only three blocks away and had a suit that was suitable. They checked in and unpacked clean clothing, took showers and redressed.

Duo helped Wufei braid his hair straight then braided his own. They entered the restaurant and found that it was traditional Chinese and very fine.

They ate slowly, enjoying their food and tea. Duo asked questions that Wufei found himself happy to answer. Finally Duo pushed back from the table, exclaiming, "If I eat another grain of rice, I'll explode."

Wufei chuckled, "Well, we can't have that. Duo guts all over, not recommended."

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Eeuuww! I could have done without that mental picture."

They got the check, tipped the waiter and returned to their room. It really wasn't that late but they were both tired and knew that they were going to have another hard day tomorrow so they parted ways in the living room and both went to bed.

Duo left a morning wake up call, laughing slightly when the operator called it a 'knock up'.

Their call was for 8am, which gave them plenty of time to do morning things, get breakfast and go back to the museum. Wufei dressed in ragged shorts and a stretched out t-shirt then went out onto the roomy balcony to do tai chi. The weather was very fine, with a light breeze and he worked his way through ever more difficult kata until Duo moved to stand where he could be seen. Wufei finished the form he was on then raised and enquiring eyebrow.

"Dude, you're on tv. Believe it or not. And the announcer seems to be really excited about something. You better come in an see what it's all about."

Wufei stepped through the sliding glass door just as there was a knock on the outer door. Duo went to open it while Wufei studied the vid.

"Excuse me, sir. There are several reporters stationed in the next building filming you. Perhaps you should bring your exercises into the inner garden?"

Wufei bowed, "I find myself disinclined to exercise anymore. If I decided to workout tomorrow I'll be happy to use the garden. Thank you." He dismissed the man with a flick of his eyes.

The man left with a bow, closing the door quietly.

"What was the announcer saying?"

"A bunch of crap." Wufei scowled at the screen. "How I'm so honorable and true to my cause that I went to prison instead of compromise my beliefs. It's all ... crap. Excuse me, I'm going to shower." And with that Wufei stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Duo sighed, rubbed his face and wondered if Une was going to throw a fit, or what. The phone began to ring just then so he answered it to find out that it was a reporter. His snarl made the man hang up at once. Duo called the front desk and told them to only let through calls from the approved list. He gave the list quickly then hung up.

Wufei came out of the bathroom grumbling at his hair. It was wet as he'd washed it thoroughly, forgetting how long it took to dry. "Damnit. Duo? What should I do now? It's really wet and I hate blow drying it."

"If it doesn't make you uncomfortable, just leave it down."

"Ok. You don't mind?"

"No. why should I?"

Wufei just shrugged. "You never leave yours down. I figured it was some sort of social taboo."

Duo shook his head. "Naw. I just don't like it down. Reminds me of before Maxwell Church. Leave yours down any time you like. It won't bother me."

They went down to breakfast, ate in companionable silence and went out the door. Into total chaos. There were at least three dozen reporters from all over the globe, shouting questions and generally making nuisances of themselves. Wufei glowered then blinked as flashes went off from every direction. Wufei turned and charged back into the hotel, followed by Duo.

They found the concierge on the phone, speaking in rapid Cantonese and obviously not happy.

"What the devil is going on." Duo smirked at Wufei's fury, he wasn't sure what he was saying as the rapid, colloquial Cantonese was beyond his linguistic skills, but it was obvious that both Wufei and the concierge were not happy with someone.

The man hung up the phone, turned to Wufei and said, "Lord Chang, I'm so sorry. Someone here ... er ... spilled the rice. I'm trying to find out who."

Wufei stiffened. "I'm not Lord Chang. My father ..." then he stopped speaking, sighed and turned to Duo. "I guess I am Lord Chang. I keep thinking ... it's not ... um ..." He sighed, rubbed his face and gathered his thoughts. "I have always denied being Lord Chang, that was my father's title. I guess, I thought if I denied it enough I could ... pretend that he was still out there ... somewhere. Time I grew up, yes?"

Duo just patted his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. So, can I shoot someone?" His maniacal cheerfulness startled the concierge but made Wufei smile, fending off another bout of tears that, Duo was sure, would have done more damage than good.

"No, no shooting the help. It's very bad manners. We'll just let Mr. Yun handle it. And handle getting us to the museum with a minimum of fuss."

Mr. Yun agreed and made a couple of calls. Then he personally escorted them to the underground garage where there was a car waiting for them. This car took them from that garage to another one in the basement of the museum.

They arrived at the museum to be greeted by the conservator in charge of weapons. Wufei raised an eyebrow when Mr. Wan asked him to examine the collection to see if he could offer any insight as to where they had come from.

He agreed and spent three hours examining everything Mr. Wan brought to him. He recognized several of them as belonging to his immediate family. He was pleased to see that they were well taken care of. He was required to wear white cotton gloves to touch them.

After three hours, during which Duo sat quietly to one side, Wufei announced that if there were further questions they'd have to wait for another day. Duo stood up and stretched. "It's ok, 'Fei. If you want to keep on, I'll just go wander around a bit."

But Wufei was adamant, he was also tired and wanted to walk around a bit.

Before he got away however, Mr Wan asked if Wufei was still in possession of the Dragon Sword. He shook his head and replied, "No, I gave it into Quatre Winner's possession. He has it on display in his office. I'm sure he's taking good care of it."

"I see. I'll admit that I'm a bit disappointed. I was hoping to persuade you to at least loan it to the museum."

Wufei thought about it for a moment then replied, "I am impressed with the care you have lavished on the pieces in your collection. Explain to me how you might display this treasure."

"Oh, we have a very fine display of antique swords. The Chang Clan Sword would be the center piece. It's climate controlled, bullet proof and perfectly secure. We would be so proud to acquire this piece, even for a short while." He looked at Wufei so hopefully that Duo had to turn his head.

Wufei just stood up. "I'll consider it very carefully. I promise."

"If you do agree. Please contact us on a secure line. We do like to make preparations to transport such a fine piece ourselves. To ensure that there is no chance of theft."

Wufei nodded, "Of course. Please excuse us. I'm beginning to need some fresh air."

They left, entering another of the gardens enclosed within the walls of the building. Duo looked around then hissed, "Chang, that sword you carried all through two wars ... is it an antique? How valuable is it? Man, are you nuts?"

Wufei put on a mock dignified expression and exclaimed haughtily, "I'll have you know that Dr. Havram has said that I'm not psychotic. And that sword, beaten and battered though it is, is about 300 years old and worth about three million euros. I'm seriously thinking of taking the museum up on its offer and giving it on permanent loan from Clan Chang. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea. It really belongs to everyone in the clan, right?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, it actually belongs to the head of the family. I'm the head of the family. But I think it ought to be somewhere where clan members can see it."

Duo shrugged. "You've got an over developed sense of honor, what does it tell you?"

"That I need to call Quatre."

He made a call, couldn't get Quatre on the phone and left a message that he'd like to talk to him about private business and hung up. He was frustrated by the fact that the time lag was almost five minutes. He was surprised when his phone rang about six minutes after he'd hung up.

They were seated in one of the higher class restaurants in the massive museum waiting for their order to arrive. Duo had ordered Cornish Game Hen with pecan and wild rice stuffing, asparagus, Potatoes Anna and coffee. Wufei had decided on Cedar Planked Salmon, Rice Almandine and a salad.

The phone call was from Quatre. Wufei told him about his decision and asked that Quatre quietly make arrangements to deliver the sword. Quatre agreed that this was a good idea, explained that he was on Earth, in France and would make all the arrangements as soon as he got back.

Wufei told him that they had to get together soon and hung up.

"Well, that's that." Wufei frowned at his fish so ferociously that the waiter hurried over to ask what was wrong with it.

Wufei replied that the fish was fine, it was just that his thoughts displeased him. The waiter left, relieved that his patron wasn't unhappy with the food.

Wufei poked at his salad. "Duo, do you think you can exchange the tickets? I'd like to return home today."

Duo nodded. "Sure, I can do that. But why don't we stay and do a little sight seeing?"

Wufei shook his head, hair flying. "No, it makes me too sad. I'd like to go home. I want to be there. I'm not comfortable here."

"Ok, I'll take care of it over coffee. We'll go back to the hotel, pack and be on the next red eye out. Finish your food."

Wufei laughed mirthlessly. "I don't feel very hungry. But, you're right, I need to eat."

Wufei picked at his fish, then ate his rice and salad. Duo decided to be pleased that he'd gotten his friend to eat what he had.

They returned to the hotel, packed, explained that Wufei needed to return for an emergency and left. The flight that Duo had managed to get them was military, so they just boarded, found a seat and spent the next six hours staring at nothing. Wufei was disinclined to talk and Duo wasn't about to risk some sort of explosion by bothering him.

The other passengers tried, at first, to include them in conversation, card games or something. They declined politely until a Gunnie ordered all the others to leave them alone. Wufei gave him a nod, Duo a small unhappy grimace. He nodded back and made sure they were left to themselves.

They disembarked at a terminal that proved to be Preventers local depot. Duo knew all the personnel. This made it easy for them to get off the plane, luggage in hand and get transport home. Wufei was happy for this as he felt beaten and bruised. Not physically, he could handle that, but mentally. He just wanted to be left alone to figure out how he felt.

Duo thanked the Preventer driver who'd driven them home in an issue Hummer. "Thanks, man. I think I better get him inside." Duo looked at Wufei with some concern. He seemed to be drooping like an unwatered plant.

The driver glanced at Wufei too. "Man, I don't want to mix in your business but maybe you should call someone. Or something."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I'm seriously considering it. I'll give him some time, but if he doesn't perk up soon I'll call his shrink. Thanks, man, see ya."

The driver went on his way and Duo followed Wufei into the house. He had stopped thinking of it as a warehouse his third day there.

Heero met them at the inner door of the elevator, took one look at Wufei and dragged them both up to the top floor to make tea.

Once the tea was made he demanded explanations. He got the whole story from Duo, with interjections by Wufei from time to time. Once the story was told Heero leaned back to think about it.

Finally he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "So, how do you feel about it? Typical shrink question but it's important. If you don't know how you feel, how can you decide how to react?"

Wufei thought. "Well, I'm very pleased and honored by the care they've given my shrine. And the way they've made it available to the whole of the extended family. Most of my colony was related in one way or another, some so distantly that it was genetically practical to marry. But, still. I'd like to have a shrine of my own, but that one should stay where it is."

Duo thought about it for a moment. "Um ... I don't know anything about shrines and such. But ... why can't you make one? What's in it that you need?"

Wufei gave Duo a startled blink. "That's ... very wise of you. I don't know why I never thought of it. Let me see ... a picture of an ancestor. I can get several very nice pictures of my parents and both sets of grandparents from the net. And the rest is really just ... window dressing. A case to contain the pictures, some bowls for offerings, a cloth, a table. Nothing really fancy. There are some very nice shrine housings available. Thank you, Duo, I feel much better already."

Heero smiled at Duo, flicked his eyes to one side then returned to his questioning. Duo flashed Heero a quick grin and nodded.

"I think your real problem is the sword. What has you in a knot?" Heero watched Wufei closely.

"I ... it ... I'm stuck. I don't know." Wufei finished the last of his tea.

Heero took the cup from his hand and added it to the other two, before turning to put them in the dishwasher he just nodded toward the elevator. "Go. Meditate. You'll feel better. After you do, take a shower and hit the sheets."

Wufei gave Heero a lingering assessment then nodded and left.

Duo just went to help Heero by dumping the tea waste and leaves into the disposer and rinsing out the pot. "Ok what was that speaking look all about."

"I saw a few nice shrines on the net when I was looking for a sword stand. I think we should get him one. But I'm not sure what it should look like. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, he was really admiring a Japanese style one. He liked the simplicity of it. He's not much for that old fashioned, ornate, Chinese style. I think one in a light wood with some sort of cubbys to put extra bowls and incense in. I'll take a look in a minute."

"Ok. That's good. If we're careful, we can get it, get it all set up and surprise him with it. And I want to order a couple of those ladder style sword racks too."

"Fine with me." He finished drying the pot and his hands, folded the dish cloth over the drying rack and said, "There! All done. I'll go down and pick several things. You come down when you're finished and we can pick."

Heero just nodded, concentrating on getting the dishwasher loaded just right. Duo shook his head and left.

Wufei meditated for quite a while and decided that his main problem was that he just hated letting go of anything left to him of his family. In this case, he thought he had to. The sword was just too valuable a family treasure for him to keep it to himself. He decided that he needed to discus this with Dr Havram at his next session.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Breakfast was quick and a bit messy. Duo had gotten a call while he was scrambling eggs, Heero's phone went off less than a minute later. They'd left ten minutes after that, carrying bacon, egg and cheese on toast sandwiches in one hand, war bags in the other.

Wufei had cleaned up the kitchen as he ate his own, cleaning a bit then eating a bit until both the work and the sandwiches were done. He counted days and realized that they'd gotten to Shanghai late Wednesday afternoon and left Thursday afternoon. It was now Friday and he still had Saturday and Sunday off. He couldn't help the gleeful grin, this meant that he had three days to work on his first sword.

Wufei dressed in his most ragged pair of jeans, regretted for a moment throwing away his old boots, and found a t-shirt that said, "I may be dumb, but you're ugly" tugged it on then rummaged to find his oldest pair of boots. Those, he found at the back of his huge closet, he laced them on and headed for the shop.

He'd been in and out of it, working on the Yang collection but now he was going to begin work on his very first self made sword. He was making everything from the steel for the blade to the menuki. It would use every skill he had, from forging and casting to wood work and tsukimaki. He was looking so forward to it that he realized he was actually trembling.

He started by heating the open hearth forge. He shoveled in several pounds of coal, lit it and pumped the bellows until it glowed a soft orange. He turned on the exhaust fan then he went to find his steel.

He rummaged in the scrap until he found two solid bars of high carbon steel, several scraps of low carbon steel and a bar of the same. He returned to the trip hammer and laid the metal out on the bed. He arranged the bars and scraps so that he had a bar of low carbon steel, a bar of high, then arranged the scraps to cover for another layer and capped it with the last bar. He cold forged this with the trip hammer until they held together then he turned to the hearth.

He heated the metal until it glowed two shades of orange then took it back to the hammer. He held the hot metal with a pair of tongs and dropped the hammer several times. He checked to make sure that the cold welds were converting properly then heated the metal again. He continued this process until the bar was about three feet long. He turned to the anvil and cut the bar into two pieces. He laid the pieces one on top of the other and continued the process until he had cut and welded the bar ten times. He sighed and wrapped the steel in a rag. He'd repeat the process ten more times tomorrow but he was tired now and should stop before he made a mistake and either ruined something or hurt himself. He banked his fire and put up his tools.

He realized that he was starving so he went back to his home and took a shower. He wisely left his boots at the door between the shop and garage and his clothing came off and was stuffed into his inside out t-shirt. He walked to the elevator in nothing but his shorts. He heard voices but didn't think much of it as one was Heero's mellow tenor.

He walked right in on Heero and Lady Une. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't that body shy, but he hated being stared at. Lady Une looked at him for a split second. He said, "Excuse me." and went into his room to take a shower and get dressed. Lady Une waited until he was gone to give Heero a sharp look and ask, "He's not applying the cream. Why not?"

Heero looked blank. "What cream?"

Une smirked a bit. "He got some cream from that doctor across the street from the dojo. I had it checked out. It should work quite well. As long as he puts it on."

Heero nodded. "I think he's a bit hesitant to bother us about things. I'll make sure that Duo knows about it too." He smirked back at her then returned to the file they'd been going over.

It was unusual, but not unknown of, for Une to come to an agents home. In this case, she wanted a look at Wufei's home. She did not want him living in some filthy, rat infested hell hole. This was definitely not that. She admired the dinning room table and the industrial kitchen. She'd also unashamedly stopped the elevator at every floor and peered around. Heero wasn't a fool and knew exactly what she'd been doing. He'd made no objection but he'd frowned at her when she'd opened a drawer, she'd carefully closed it without touching anything, well aware that she'd just gotten a waring that she was going too far.

They finished the review and Une was just getting ready to leave when Wufei returned to the room. He was shirtless still but wearing a pair of clean chinos, his wet hair dripping down his back.

"You leaving? Would you like some tea?" Wufei nodded to the tea set on the counter. "Do you approve?"

Une didn't bother to ask what she was approving of, she just nodded and replied, "It's very nice. I'm impressed. And, no, I don't believe I'd like tea. I'll just be going. And, Chang?" Wufei raised an eyebrow at her. "Have someone put that cream on you. Good-day."

Wufei just shrugged and returned to his bathroom to retrieve the cream and wrap his dripping hair in a towel. He handed the jar to Heero then turned a chair around so he could sit straddle of the seat. Heero calmly began to smear the cream on every scar he could see.

"I doubt it will do much good. Granny medicine."

Heero sniffed carefully then rubbed a bit between his fingers. "Well, might be but both vitamin E and coco butter have been proven to help with scaring and some herbs do as well. It certainly can't hurt."

Wufei shivered slightly but forced himself to remain still until Heero was done.

"There. All done. And I'll have water on the boil in a couple of minutes." Heero capped the jar, but instead of giving it back to Wufei he put it on the counter, back against the wall with the vitamins. "And that stays there. Duo will put it on if I'm not around."

Wufei opened his mouth to say that it wasn't necessary but Heero glowered at him so hard he shut it again. Instead he pulled the towel off his head and started dragging a comb through his hair.

"Chang, that's no way to go about it, you'll break it off. Split ends will make it frizzy and hard to keep in a braid."

Wufei turned unbelieving eyes to Heero who just demanded, "What? Duo has enough hair for four, so, I learned stuff. Give me that comb." He eyed the close set teeth with disfavor. "Never mind. I'll use Duo's, he won't mind. And ..." Heero fingered Wufei's hair for a moment. "I'll bring the spray on conditioner too."

Wufei just dropped his forehead to his arms which were crossed on the back of the chair. He was feeling a bit strange. He wondered what Duo would think of Heero making free of his comb and conditioner.

Just then the elevator rattled. Wufei heard Duo's distinctive voice raised in curses. Heero poked his head out of the bedroom then hurried to the elevator. Wufei followed right behind him

Duo exited the elevator swearing like a – well, a gundam pilot. Heero snatched him into his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

Duo just relaxed, well aware that Heero would only listen when he was sure that Duo wasn't hurt.

"Easy, Heero, I'm not hurt. Um ... much. I mashed my thumb in the inner gate. We need to put a safety on it. And I'm pissed anyway. Someone in IT tried to work on my desk top at work. Your safety system ate my hard drive. I backed it up on a thumb drive but I left it here. So ... I'm not a happy camper. I need a drink."

Wufei just started mixing. Duo liked a very old fashioned drink called a Screwdriver. Why? Wufei couldn't say. But he did, so Wufei mixed him one. He glanced at Heero who nodded so Wufei mixed a rum and coke. He also made a simple scotch-soda for himself. He had to smiled slightly. The war had sparked a resurgence of very old drinks, some dating back to WWII in the 1930's.

They settled in the small sitting area that they had all come to think of as the 'private' lounge. Duo spent twenty minutes raging against techs that couldn't remember simple things, like, "Do not touch my computer." Heero nodded at that but said, "I'll fix it when I come in tomorrow." Duo just sighed and finished his drink.

He stood up and grumbled, "Well, at least I believe in double backups. I ran one yesterday and put it all on my jump drive. It's on the desk in our room."

They sat for a while longer, silent and content then Duo leaned against Heero's side and asked, "Well, 'Fei, what have you decided about that sword? I know you told Quatre to send it to the museum but for how long?"

"Nosy butt." But Wufei's accusation lacked heat. "I'm planning to put it on permanent loan. I don't feel right about giving it away, but it should be somewhere where everyone can see it. And speaking of swords. I've started my mastery sword."

Duo looked a little blank. "What? Mastery sword? What's that?"

"It's the first sword that a smith makes completely by himself, or herself. Sometimes it's the only one the smith ever makes. Most smiths send their blades out to be finished by a series of other master craftsmen. One makes the saya and the ho. Still another does the tsukamaki. And so on, until the sword is complete. I intend to make all my swords from blade to completed sword, including making the tsuba, fuchi, habaki, seppa and menuki. It's going to take me ... probably two years all told. I'll work on other projects as well as this, of course. But this is my tour de force. My first show piece. I find that I'm excited at the prospect."

Heero smiled at Wufei, this excitement had to be good for him. "If you need help of any kind, please feel free to call on me."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, me too. Not that I know a lot about it but I can be dumb muscle."

"Thank you both. I'll keep that in mind." He stood up and picked up his empty glass, he held out his hand for their glasses as well. "Why don't we eat out tonight?"

"Sounds good. Heero?" Duo turned to look at his friend and life partner.

Heero just stood up too. "I'm in. I'll go change." Heero looked as grubby as Wufei had earlier. "And you still need to do something with that hair. Duo?"

Duo just picked up the comb and spray that had been tossed onto the coffee table. "I'll need to change too but we both need to do something with our hair. I'll deal with Wufei's and then he can return the favor. Don't hurry with dressing. I need to change too."

Heero went into the bedroom and Duo had Wufei stand in front of him while he sat in one of the dinning table chairs. He sprayed the detangler on and combed it through starting at the ends. As he combed he lectured Wufei gently on how to care for his hair. "You can't just yank a comb through it. You'll break the shaft of the hair. That makes it all different lengths and leads to flyaways. It also makes it tangle worse which leads to more yanking and so on. And split ends are just more trouble. Use good shampoo and always condition. Use this spray. It gets out tangles and protects your hair." He snapped an elastic around the end of Wufei's braid then tugged it gently. "There. Now, you do me."

Wufei said dryly, "I think not. Yuy wouldn't appreciate that at all."

Duo gave Wufei a puzzled look then cracked up. "Idiot, I meant my hair."

Wufei just snickered and exchanged places with Duo. Duo sat still, but kept up a running commentary as Wufei sprayed his hair and brushed it out. He managed an acceptable braid then remarked, "It looks nice, why can't I braid my own hair that well?"

Duo shrugged. "You have to be doing something simple wrong. When we get back I'll see what you're doing and try to figure out what you're doing wrong. Now, I better go change. Back in a sec."

Wufei went to get a different shirt and met them back by the elevator.

They discussed where they wanted to go on the way down. Duo was all for pizza but Heero claimed to be pizza-ed out. Wufei glanced from one side to the other then pointed. "There. Two blocks down. They just opened a new Italian place, La Gondolier or something. Want to try?"

Heero agreed that Italian sounded good, as long as it wasn't pizza. Duo announced that he was going to get a personal pan, at which both Heero and Wufei made loud gagging noises. Duo cast Heero a brilliant smile over Wufei's head.

"Well, I like that. I don't make rude noises over what you eat." He crossed his arms over his chest but continued to walk toward the restaurant.

Heero muttered, "Sushi." While Wufei said, "Herbal tea."

Duo caved, saying, "Ok, ok. Pax."

They took their time walking slowly and window shopping at the few stores between their place and the restaurant. Wufei remarked that there was a surprising resurgence of businesses in the neighborhood, for which he was glad.

Duo nodded. He agreed with that and said, "It's really good. It shows that the economy is recovering nicely. I bet, in ... oh, two years time, this whole area is residential."

Wufei gulped. "That's good ... but what about my smithy? I don't want to move. I like it here. But I also don't want my smithy miles away from home."

Heero shrugged, then commented, "It'll be grandfathered. You were here first. As long as it isn't obnoxious."

Duo snickered, "How can a smithy be obnoxious?"

Wufei sighed, then enumerated, "Noise late at night, noxious vapors, bad smells, too much heavy traffic. That sort of thing. I'm most worried about the actual forge." Duo nodded but Heero looked puzzled. "The whole complex is called a forge but the actual forge is just a big fire box. It uses either coal or charcoal. Coal stinks but charcoal makes a real mess. That's what I'm really worried about. In a residential area, it could cause me to be shut down. The noise wouldn't be much of a problem as I can insulate against it."

Duo opened the door of La Gondolier and held it for Heero and Wufei, he scrunched his nose in thought as he followed them in.

They were immediately shown to a table and handed menus. Duo glanced at the menu then exclaimed, "Scrubbers! That'd work. I could rig up something."

Heero gave Duo a totally blank look. "What are you talking about?"

But Wufei caught on at once. "My smithy. Industrial scrubbers. No smells, no soot or dust. Duo, that's brilliant. Thanks."

Duo smirked at Heero but turned to Wufei. "I wasn't thinking about industrial scrubbers but colonial ones. They'll take out anything. And I know where I can get two, cheap. They're also quieter."

The conversation was interrupted by the waitress coming to take their order. True to his earlier comments, Duo ordered pizza, goat cheese and artichoke hearts with anchovies. Wufei made more gagging sounds, discretely but the waitress noticed and smiled at him. Heero ordered Pasta Puttanesca, salad and garlic bread. Wufei decided on Shrimp Scampi, salad, and garlic bread also. They ordered a bottle of the house rose for the table and settled back to discuss ways to install the scrubbers and insulation.

The food came and they ate as the conversation continued. Duo decided that, after a complete description of the size and heat of the fires Wufei usually used that only one scrubber was needed then cheerfully remarked that the roof would need substantial reenforcement to hold the weight. Wufei shrugged and asked why they couldn't put it behind the shop instead of on the roof.

Duo pulled a small note book out of his hip pocket and scribbled mathematical formulae for a moment. He looked up and announced that they could do that more easily than reenforcing the roof, cheaper too.

Wufei frowned for a moment then said, "And it'll look a lot better. I can't imagine the neighbors enjoying the sight of one of those monstrosities. I know I wouldn't."

Heero gently took the notebook out of Duo's hand, tucked it into a pocket and said, "Eat, your food will get cold."

Duo gave Heero a sheepish look and turned to his pizza. It was still very hot so he picked up another piece and took a bite. "Mmmm, goooood. You should have ordered it instead of ... that."

Heero just defiantly waved a forkful of 'that' at Duo then popped it into his mouth. Wufei just shook his head at their shenanigans and quietly ate his pasta.

They finished eating and Heero and Wufei argued over the bill. Duo quietly walked up to the register to pay it while they followed after still debating who should pay it.

The checker just grinned at Duo's exasperated expression and said, "You paying?"

"Looks like it. They'll argue until the cow's come home and never get anywhere."

They shared a laugh over this which brought Heero and Wufei back to the present. Wufei made a grab for the bill which Duo fended off with a hip butt. Heero snickered slightly and got twin glares.

They were interrupted by a loud bang. Two men rushed in waving knives and demanding the money from the register.

Duo gave them a disgusted look and snapped, "Put the knives down!"

Heero and Wufei moved to flank him. As first contact, he was in charge of the conflict. That was just the way it was.

Duo just looked at the two for a moment. They were both young, poor and ratty looking. He decided to take it easy on them. "Heero, left; me, right. 'Fei, back up."

The checker, meanwhile, had ducked down behind the counter and, while the two robbers were distracted, called the police.

Then the magic happened. One man jabbed at Duo, Duo stepped to one side, allowing the knife to pass between his body and his arm. Then he clamped down with his arm, trapping the boy's arm between his and his ribs. He turned, using that arm to drag the boy closer and jabbed him in the solar plexus. He fell to the floor, wheezing. Duo just put a foot on his throat. Wufei stepped in, snatched the knife from his hand and backed out again.

While Duo was handling his opponent, Heero was dealing with his. In this case it was very simple. Heero struck like a snake, grabbing the wrist of his man and twisting outward. The robber squealed, dropped the knife and went to his knees. Wufei stepped in and scooped up the knife and returned to his place.

This whole process took about five seconds.

When the police arrived, Wufei was standing by the register counter, the two knives in plain sight on the glass top. Duo was talking to the owner and Heero was standing guard over the two prisoners.

"Ok, who's primary here." The officer didn't even bother to ask what was going on, he already knew, thanks to the call from the checker.

Duo showed his credentials and said, "I guess I am. Maxwell ..." He pointed to Heero. "Yuy. And this is Chang Wufei." He gestured to Wufei who bowed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I recognize him. He teaches my brother. Pleased to meet you."

Wufei bowed then pointed to the knives. "I'm afraid I've gotten my prints all over them. But the situation warranted it."

"Don't worry. There's enough eye witness evidence as to who did what. Now, Special Agent Maxwell, I need to take a statement from you. My partner will deal with the lady then I'll take Chang-sefu's statement while my partner deals with Special Agent Yuy. Why don't we see if there isn't a back room we can use?"

Duo agree with this and a third officer, who'd just arrived, made arrangements with the manager, who was delighted to let them use the banquet room. Just before they got started a supervisor arrived along with the paddy-wagon and took over, to the onsite officer's obvious annoyance. But, with the supervisor and the third officer, all the interviews were done by the time Duo finished his second cup of coffee.

The officers wound up their interviews, thanked them for being such good citizens and left.

The owner was waiting for them.

"I want to thank you so very much for helping. They could have hurt my daughter. I don't care about the money but people like that just like to cut someone. Horrible. I'm going to send her home. My wife will take over and my son will see that Mari gets home."

Wufei smiled, Duo just grinned and Heero looked blank.

Wufei deferred to Duo to 'do the pretty' so he said, "That's ok. This is one of the reasons we became Preventers, to protect people. I'm just glad we could help. Now, we never got to pay..."

"Oh, no! Your money's no good here. And I'm giving you all three vouchers for free dinners. And no arguments. If the no-goods around here find out that you eat here, they'll be less likely to try to rob me again. So, shush."

Wufei bowed and thanked the man. Heero started to say something but Duo poked him in the ribs and said, "Ok, thanks. And do remember that we're really not supposed to accept gratuities. But ... in this case, I'll make an exception. The food's too good to pass up. But ... it's getting late and we better leave."

They said their good-bye's and left.

The walk back was quiet but in a companionable sort of way.

.

Time passed and Wufei found that he was doing well in therapy and even acknowledged that he'd been wrong to even participate in the Marimaia Incident as it was being called. He had to have several talks about honor before he started to realize that he hadn't betrayed himself. He'd made a mistake of major proportions but, as he'd followed what he thought was an honorable path, his honor was intact. No matter what anyone else might say.

He felt that he was well on his way to what his old masters would have called a state of equilibrium. It felt good.

His classes were going well, he'd added the second class of beginners. They were all between the ages of 12 and 16 which made for a balanced class. The first class was going quite well. His class of senior students had all taken to him quickly, he'd only had to do one demonstration. He'd included all his Preventer students in the demonstration then paired a Preventer with a senior student for a workout that had become a monthly event.

All in all he was very satisfied with his classes.

The incident in the restaurant had resulted in more patrols in the neighborhood. It had also been the spark for a neighborhood watch that was effective. It was coordinated by Mr. Rosetti, the owner of La Gondolier. He had invited all three of them to join but neither Heero nor Duo could, due to their responsibilities as Preventers and Wufei had classes three nights a week now and didn't feel that it was fair to only be available on such a limited basis.

And, quite frankly, he didn't want to take the time from his smithy. He wanted to get his Mastery sword done and present it. As he had remarked to Duo, "So, I'm a bit vain. Sue me."

He'd finished the blade but it didn't suit him so he'd made another. This one had turned out as perfect as he could have wished. He'd used Duo and Heero as strikers and made it the 2500 year old way. He was very pleased with it but did feel that spring steel was better for a combat sword. The Thousand Layer steel was more traditional but not as strong as myth made it out to be.

But, since this was a mastery sword, he had stuck as close to tradition as his skills allowed. As this included forging the blade, casting everything else metal on the sword; carving the handle, or tsuka, and the saya and doing the tsukimaki it was going to take quite a bit of time. Especially as he felt that he had to be in the proper frame of mind to work on it.

He also had several other projects to work on. Duo wanted a black tanto as he'd broken his best one in someone's thigh and Heero wanted a good workout sword, one that was up to tameshigiri. So he had several projects on hand and it felt good.

Wufei looked up from his thoughts as the elevator rattled. Someone was coming up. He glanced at his watch and realized that he'd been in a blue study for quite a while.

Heero came out of the elevator covered in muck and slime. He looked disgusted and started stripping off on the mat by the elevator that was for exactly that purpose. The elevator had turned out to be much too drafty for such activities and the garage was even worse. Wufei had actually gotten a chill after undressing there and coming up covered in sweat. Duo had bought the mat the next day and forbade anyone from undressing before they were inside what he called top quarters.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been rolling in a swamp."

Wufei just held out a hand for Heero's clothing. He handed it over readily enough and went into his room to shower and put on something clean. Wufei looked at the things in his hand and then sniffed, they smelled of sewage so he decided to put them in the washer right away. He was sure there was enough laundry to make a load but he wasn't sure he wanted any of his things in the same wash as this stuff. He decided to just wash it all by itself.

He dumped the whole mess into the washer, added soap and a booster powder then laughed softly, three years ago he wouldn't even have known what a booster was, unless it was a rocket. He started the washer on hot, not worrying about running Heero out of hot water. The plumbing was industrial and the hot water heater was still the old 200 gal heater that had been installed when the building had been built.

Duo had nearly laughed himself silly when he'd seen it. They'd gone down to the basement because the heater they'd been using was inadequate to the job and they'd been looking for a place to put a bigger one. They'd found the huge, old heater squatting in a corner, unhooked and silent. Duo had checked it over and announced that it needed two parts, for which a search had yielded the information that they couldn't be found. Duo had used Wufei's equipment, with the addition of a lathe, to make new one's and they were in business for 40€, instead of 400. Then Duo had run a cold water line into the shop and made Wufei a happy man. He hated hauling buckets of water to the quenching tank. He'd wondered where the original owner had gotten his, until they'd found several barrels of scorched oil. Wufei had turned up his nose and called a has-mat team.

Heero came in, hair dripping onto the towel over his shoulders. "What's up? You look ... distracted."

"I think I am a little. I seem to be in a contemplative mood today. I was just thinking about ... my shop, the hot water heater, my classes. All sorts of things. My mind has really gone wool gathering. I think ... I think I like it."

Heero rubbed his head with the towel. "That's good. Be sure to tell Dr. Havram. It's a good idea to keep him up to date on any outside break through you have. And this is definitely one. You're not brooding on past mistakes and insults. Look back at the good things and let the bad slide."

Wufei nodded gravely. "Excellent advice, my friend."

Heero ambled out into the small lounge area, small in comparison to the common room at least. It was where they sat while waiting for Wufei's cooking to be done. The larger, third floor room was a combined game room, reading room, office and guest dinning room. They'd never had more than six other people for a meal but had found that it was easy to deal with getting food and table settings up and down due to the size of the elevator.

Wufei went into the kitchen and filled the kettle. "Tea?"

"Oh. Please. I'm still smelling that sewage. It's all in my head, rather than my nose. But maybe the smell of the tea will clear it out."

"Well, then, how about that white jasmine tea?"

"Yes, that really will help."

They settled to wait until the water was hot and Heero told Wufei all about his misadventure in the sewer. It seemed that someone had stabbed one of Sanq's high rollers and tossed the weapon into the sewers. Heero and his squad had been detailed to find it. Unfortunately for Heero, the tunnel he'd been walking through had a collection tank in it, one he hadn't seen for the deep water and fallen right into. He'd been hip deep in sewage for ten minutes before anyone could respond. He ended up with, "And the first person that says anything about me being in deep shit is a dead man."

Wufei cracked up and nearly fell off the couch he laughed so hard. Heero just eyed him with a disgusted expression then got up to make their tea.

Duo came in shortly after they finished their first pot and made Wufei's day by demanding to know why they hadn't left him any. Wufei mildly informed him that they could get three pots off the same leaves and Duo happily waited for his fresh cup.

Wufei settled back and sighed. Duo gave him a concerned look. "You ok? What was that big sigh about?"

"I'm fine, I'm happy. Things are good. I have a good job, one that I love. I have a ... a calling. Something. My smithing makes me happy. And I have two good friends to live with me and students to care for. I've finally realized that I did not betray my honor, I was betrayed by others. So, all in all, I have to say that life is very good. More tea?"

Duo grinned fit to split his face. Heero grunted softly and offered his cup without comment. They sat drinking tea and talking of this and that for the rest of the afternoon.

.

Lady Une sat down at her desk and buzzed her secretary, when the door opened she just motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

"What do you think about the latest from Dr. Havram?"

Janice nibbled at the end of her stylus for a moment. "I think we've lost him. Chang is never joining."

"I think you're right. But ... I feel that any attempt to intimidate or coerce him would result in disaster. Perhaps we could use him as a consultant?"

Janice agreed with Une that any attempt to get Wufei to join against his wishes was not a good idea but also said, "He's very knowledgeable in martial arts and metallurgy, especially that of antique swords. We might use him in those fields. I'll keep him on the reserve books, just in case."

Three days later, Duo came into the dojo with two Preventers junior agents. He politely asked Yang Huiqing if he could speak to Wufei. She pointed and said that he was holding class in the small dojo and they could sneak in and watch if they were quiet.

Duo told the two junior officers, who were his trainees, "Ok, be really quiet, if you disturb the class Chang will rip you a new one and I won't say a thing. Respect his class. We need a huge favor from him and you won't make any points by pissing him off first thing. Randolph, you're on." Duo had already told both trainees that it was their responsibility to convince Chang to help them. He knew Wufei would, no matter what, but this was part of their training.

Wufei dismissed his class, of Preventers, and stepped into the foyer to be accosted by Randolph. "Chang, you'll come with us. Now." He reached out to grab Wufei by the arm and Duo just hid his face in one hand. Wufei, having no idea who this man was, stepped away. Another grab got Randolph in trouble. Wufei grabbed him by the wrist and doubled his hand back toward his forearm. He went down on one knee, yelping. This brought several students to see what the commotion was. Duo stepped in before things got out of hand.

"Ok, ok, no harm; no foul. Randolph, get up, you're a disgrace. Anyone want to tell me what he did wrong?"

All the students looked at Duo while Wufei just glared. Finally a younger woman said, "Well, first off, he didn't identify himself. Then he touched without reason. Good way to get your head busted. Maxwell?" Duo just nodded. She nodded back and turned toward the showers.

"Anyone else?"

An older man just snorted. "He was rude. Doesn't do to be rude to someone then ask for a favor. Idiot. Get the other guy to try." And with that all the rest of the class headed off for showers or out the door.

The second junior officer turned to Wufei. "Sorry about him. He's a bit too full of himself. See, we've got a real problem on our hands. That sword thing that we found is distinctive but no one really knows enough about that sort of thing to make any sense of it. So ... well, we were ... er ... Preventers that is. Was hoping that you'd come down to HQ and take a look at it and see if you can't tell us something. Anything at all. Please?" He gave Wufei such a hopeful look that Wufei had to chuckle.

"Alright. I'll come take a look at it." He turned to Duo. "And, Duo? The next time you turn one of your asshole trainees loose on me, I'll eat him, or her, alive. Got me?"

Duo just grinned and nodded. "I'm surprised that you didn't knock that idiot's dick in the dirt for him. I was kind of hoping you would. Lesson learned without getting him broken. See?" He turned to Randolph and changed from a laughing, light hearted young man into Shinigami. "If you don't watch yourself, you're going to get killed. Chang is a good example of a ringer. He looked relatively small and helpless, but believe me he's just as dangerous as Heero or me. Don't get too full of yourself. Wufei?"

Wufei just eyed the man for a moment. "This is time for two things my father told me a long time ago. No matter how big and bad you think you are, there's always someone out there bigger and badder. And ... Good manners save all sorts of fools."

Duo agreed with this then demanded, "Well, what about it. Will you come down and look at this thing?"

"You've had all your experts look at it I assume? And they haven't come up with anything?"

"No ... I mean yes, they've looked at it. But all they can tell us is, it's Japanese design, they've never seen an alloy exactly like this and a bunch of useless stuff about composition. They're not experts in Japanese/Oriental weapons and getting one here would take days. We don't have that kind of time. If you come down, there's other stuff we can tell you."

Wufei shrugged. "I'll take a shower and be right out."

Duo spent the waiting time lecturing Randolph about tact and manners. Jacobs, the other trainee, listened carefully to Duo's recommendations and took mental notes. He didn't intend to lose a good lead because he was rude to the wrong person

Wufei came out dressed in a Chinese jacket, closed with red cord frogs and loose Chinese pants, gathered at the ankles, with soft black slippers on his feet. Duo blinked and Wufei gave him a pointed, not a word, look.

"What's with the traditional stuff?" Duo ignored the look with a bland expression.

"I forgot that I'm supposed to meet with some of the sponsors. I brought this as a sign of respect to them and it's all I have. I'll have to go talk to Yang-Shigung for a moment."

"Ok, go make your excuses. We'll be right here."

But Wufei didn't have to make excuses to the sponsors. Huiqing had already done that and came up to them to tell Wufei to go. The meeting would be rescheduled. He bowed, thanked her and motioned to Duo and his trainees to go ahead of him.

Duo let the trainees go first, which both of them readily did. Wufei looked at him and raised an eye brow. Duo whispered, "Randolph is on his way out, but I think I can save Jacobs. They've both been brought in from a cop shop. Randolph just can't get it through his thick head that we don't operate like he's used to. Cops don't either, not any more. You ok?"

Wufei just nodded and watched as Randolph and Jacobs danced in the doorway, trying to establish dominance. Jacobs finally just let Randolph go first, a disgusted expression aimed at the idiots back.

When they got to the car Randolph started to get into the front seat but Duo stopped him. "If Wufei was a prisoner, we'd put him in back. Since he's a guest, requested by Lady Une herself, he gets front. You two sit in back." Jacobs just got in on the drivers side while Randolph got in the passenger side. Duo just shook his head.

.

Wufei leaned against the door of the SUV and looked over Duo's shoulder at Jacobs. "What can you tell me about the weapon?"

"Um ... not much. I haven't seen it so all I know I got from the report I read. I've got it in my ereader. Would you like to see it?"

Wufei glanced at Duo who nodded his head, "Go on."

So Jacobs handed over his reader so Wufei could read the report. There were some pictures attached but they were very poor quality. Wufei shook his head. "You need someone who can chart the ... never mind. I'll do it myself when I see the blade. If it's necessary. If the blade is common, making a registry document would be a waste of time."

"Glad you know what you're talking about. I have no idea." Duo kept his eyes on the road.

Wufei shifted so he could see Duo's profile. "You remember that sketch I made of my sword blade? Well, I registered it with a registry of blades kept in Tokyo. It contains thousands of blades, you can actually search the data base and find out who owns it now and who's owned it since it was registered. Everyone will change the registry because if the chain is broken it halves the value of the blade. If this sword is registered, it'll be a clue."

Duo nodded. He pulled up in front of the HQ building and let Wufei and Jacobs out. Wufei still had his nose in the reader. Jacobs touched his elbow to get his attention. "We better go in. Agent Maxwell will come up from the garage and if we're not where he expects us to be, I'll hear about it. Loudly."

"Mmmm, Duo does have a good set of lungs on him. I remember ..." Wufei paused to laugh. "During one battle, he got so mad and yelled so loud that he ruptured a blood vessel in his throat. He couldn't talk for three days. Nearly killed him. He wrote notes, underlined, in bold, with exclamation marks and all sorts of things."

Wufei returned his attention to the reader after they got into the elevator. He knew better than to read while walking, he'd run into people while he was young and gotten a lecture from his father than had made his ears turn red. He leaned against the wall and read until he heard two other passengers talking.

"And so, they're brining in some snot nosed expert. My ass. I don't see why we need him, Ploverton is good enough."

"Yes, and they say that the guy is some sort of war criminal too. I don't get it."

Wufei eyed them for a second then asked, "Don't you think that a man who has served his sentence and been freed should be given the benefit of the doubt? Perhaps he's reformed, or ... perhaps the winners decided that a loser should be punished just for being on the wrong side? Hummmm?"

He returned to his reading while the two strangers eyed him sourly.

The elevator stopped again and Jacobs said, "Our floor. Come on."

Jacobs led Wufei down a hall and into a laboratory, Duo was already there. He was breathing a bit heavily so he must have run to be there before them. Wufei raised an eyebrow but Duo just grinned and shrugged.

A man in a lab coat hurried up apologizing for being late. The tag on a cord around his neck said, Dr. E Ploverton.

Wufei held out his hand to shake, saying, "It's not important. I'm sure you're very busy. May I see the sword?"

"Of course, come this way. It's not within my area of expertise. I'm an expert in sword wounds. Matching them to the sort of blade that made it. In this case, I can tell you with certainty that this blade made the wounds in question, but I have no idea about the blade."

Wufei followed the man into the small side room and was shown the blade. It was on a small steel table in the middle of the room.

Wufei looked at it for a moment then started walking around the table. Dr Ploverton said, "You can pick it up if you like. It's been printed and x-rayed. We've run every test we can think of on it. Anything you can tell us, please."

Wufei picked up the sword and examined it. He poked it here and there then turned back to Dr. Ploverton. "May I see the x-rays? If there are any markings on the nakago they might tell us something."

"Marks on the what? I don't know that word."

Wufei bowed, "I beg your pardon, the nakago is the tang. Many makers put their hanko or some makers mark on it. It would be very helpful."

Dr. Ploverton walked to the back wall and turned on a box back lit with two lights. He picked up an envelop and took out two x-rays, he stuck them under clips and examined them. "Well, I don't see any marks but come take a look for yourself. You might be able to see something I don't."

Wufei came over, saying, "I doubt it. You might not be able to read it but surely you'd see it."

He carefully examined the x-rays and finally pointed. "There. Faint but definitely there. But I can't read it."

Une, who was standing unnoticed in the doorway, said, "Well, take it apart. And someone bring some luminal. We'll test for blood while we're at it."

Wufei bowed to Une and reached out to pick up the sword. He drew it out of the saya and frowned. "It's been put away uncleaned. And the tsukamaki is soaked in ... stinks. Sewage?"

"Yes, it was dropped down a storm drain and washed into the sewers. We're lucky we found it at all. If we can connect that sword to someone, it's a clue to who the murderer is."

"Hmmm." Wufei poked at the tsukamaki for a moment. "Unless there's an objection I'm going to take this apart. I'll need a couple of tools."

Une nodded to a tech standing nearby. He moved forward and asked what kind of tools.

Wufei examined the tsuka for a moment. "A punch of some sort and a small mallet. I might not need a mallet but better to have it than have to send him back."

The tech thought for a moment then asked, "How big. I've got a little one that came with some sort of tool set. I never used it and I've got a punch I use for knocking slugs out of computer parts. Will that do? Otherwise, I'm going to have to go to the armory and borrow something from one of the gun smiths."

"That'll do fine. Lady? Is it acceptable for me to disassemble the tsuka?"

Une thought for a moment. "Well, since I'm not sure what you're talking about a bit more explanation would help."

"The cord around the handle. If I take it off, I can see if there are any makers marks there. If the sword was made by several people, each one would have left their mark. It's also the only way I can tell if it was mass produced or not."

Une looked at Dr. Ploverton. He shrugged, "As long as you don't have to cut it, I think it'll be ok."

Wufei carefully pulled the kashiri off and started unraveling the cord. He immediately noticed that it was only what was called a half wrap. The ray skin wrapping wasn't an actual wrap, there was only enough of the expensive leather to show through the holes in the decorative wrap. This cord was also used to ensure a good grip on the tsuka. In this case it failed its job due to the sloppy job. Wufei wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"I think I'll wait until the tech gets back and I can take this apart. The smell is ... bad." Dr. Ploverton handed Wufei a pair of latex gloves, not to protect the evidence but to protect his hands. "Oh, thank you." He pulled the gloves on and picked up the sword again.

This time he chose to examine the blade. He turned it against the light and examined the edge. Then he angled the blade to check the hamon. He shook his head.

"This sword is badly damaged. The edge is wired as it's been filed to sharpen it. It's obviously been in the hands of a westerner who knows just enough about swords to get himself into trouble."

Dr. Ploverton, Lady Une and the entire CSI crew in the room looked blank. Wufei sighed and started lecturing.

"The kisaki has been broken so whoever owned this at the time had the boshi redone, see? The shinogi is off, they didn't readjust it. There's no seppa between the tsuba and the tsuka and the habiki is folded instead of cast." He looked around and said, "None of you have the slightest idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Everyone there shook their heads.

"Alright, I'll try again. The kisaki is the very point of the sword, it's been broken off. Probably by a mistroke during a tameshigiri, a cutting exercise. So the boshi or curve of the last four or five inches of the front end was reground and very badly. The shinogi, or grind ridge is improperly formed. And there are no little round shims between the tsuka, or grip and the tsuba, this round thing that is called a guard but isn't. It won't protect your hand from a cut. It's only meant to keep you from sliding your hand onto the blade. This little brass, or in this case copper, thing between the blade and the tsuba, the habiki, is folded and welded. It's a second class piece, as they're usually cast to fit exactly now. In the old days they'd just fold a piece of metal and file it to fit. I lost wax process cast mine. So." Just then the tech came in with the tools. "Ah! Thank you. Now we'll see."

Wufei used the punch to poke the mekugi out as he explained that this peg was all that held the sword together; as, in this case there was no friction between the nakago, or tang and the ho, or actual wooden inner grip. He shook his head and snorted, "This is, or was, a decent blade made in about 160AC. I'm not familiar with the makers mark, or mei, but you could look it up easily enough. I will say that whoever had this sword last, abused it. Badly. Some amateur back yard cutter, not knocking them in general as most of them are fairly skilled and extremely careful. This person, however, is what I call a wannabe Samurai. I'd like to see the body now."

Duo, who'd been standing beside Une near the door, said, "I'll take you down to the morgue. Do you want to finish unwrapping the ito?"

"No, but I'd suggest someone else do so and test the sami and cord for blood, other than the victims, and any chemicals that might be in it. I'd like to see the tests, if possible, I might learn something from that. Body?"

Duo just turned and left, leaving Dr. Ploverton to order a series of tests on the cord and sami, which he decided to unravel himself.

Duo led Wufei to the elevator again and this time they went down. Wufei snarled that he didn't see any sense in having labs all over the building. Duo just explained that most of the labs were in this five story complex but the morgue was in the basement so that they didn't have to bring the bodies up, taking a chance of having a civilian see them. Wufei sighed, "Sorry. I just hate looking at bodies."

"I know. I'm not fond of it either. Seems really strange. I mean, we all saw horrible things during combat, blood, guts, gore, the whole nine yards. But, I just ... there they are, all sanitized, laid out on a steel table and it's creepy."

Wufei nodded then jumped slightly as the elevator doors popped open.

Duo stepped out and started down the hall. "This way. Can I ask what you're looking for?"

"Sure. I want to see the cuts. It's possible I can determine something from the cut marks. Or, it's possible I may just gross myself out. We'll have to see."

"Ok. Want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, please. I really don't want to be in a morgue by myself."

Duo shook his head. "The attendant will stay."

"Can I trust him to watch my back?"

Duo allowed, "Probably not."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The door to the morgue opened to reveal a scene out of every cop movie that showed a morgue. Wufei sighed; after all, trite was usually true. It was just depressing to realize that the Preventer HQ Morgue had more than a hundred of the cold coffins.

The attendant came in from a side room and called to Duo. "Agent Maxwell, is your expert here? I've got the gentleman laid out in the viewing room. All you have to do is take him to the comfort room and we can begin."

Duo looked at Wufei who said, "I can't examine him through a pane of glass. I need to be able to move the body and actually see the open wounds."

The attendant tried to scotch that idea before it got a head of steam. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to disrespect the gentleman's body in that way."

Wufei let out a soft hiss and Duo got out of the way. He was not eager to be in the line of fire when Wufei made that sound.

Wufei drew himself up to his full 5'10" and snarled, "How dare you imply that I would be in any way disrespectful to someone. I do not abuse a corpse. In this case I need to see the blade marks in order to do my job. Abominable attitude. Terrible. Are you trying to stonewall me in the completion of my duties or are you just a bean counter with a superiority complex and a desire to be obstructionistic."

The attendant blinked at Wufei for a moment then crumpled. "I'm sorry. But I was told that you are a ... an expert in Japanese style swords. Not a coroner."

"I am an expert. The reason I wish to examine the cuts is so that I may, perhaps, gain some insight into the skill level of the murderer. So, if you will?"

So the attendant, who wasn't wearing a name tag, brought the body back into the main morgue room and asked Duo to help him move it to an examination table.

This done, Wufei gently folded the covering back to the man's mid chest. He sighed. "This is bad. Look at this wound in the shoulder. It's as much torn as it is cut. And, lower down on the arm, a defensive wound." He folded the sheet aside to get a better look, lifting the limb in question and touching the wound. "Not good. If the swordsman was good, I'd expect it to go to the bone. Exceptional and the limb could have been completely severed. Hummm." Wufei folded the sheet again. "No wounds lower?"

"The death stroke was a stab to the heart. Right there." The attendant pointed.

Wufei examined the stab wound with a frown. "Worse and worse. This is not the work of an expert. The person was much more familiar with Western weapons than Oriental. This is butchery. Shameful."

Wufei glanced at Duo. "Can you arrange for a body-double? Ballistic jell, with a skeleton?"

"Sure. You going to test the sword. The tsuka is off of it. Probably dismantled by now."

"No, I have no doubt that you've got an appropriate substitute in the armory. See what you can do. Ok?"

Duo just pulled out his phone and dialed. He talked for a moment then hung up. "Ten minutes. They've got a body-double already. Seems they keep a few around just for this sort of thing. The armorer said to come up and pick your weapon yourself."

Again, they were on an elevator and Wufei was beginning to feel suffocated, the smell of the industrial cleaner was making his head spin.

" 'Fei? You ok? Did you eat lunch?"

Wufei clutched the safety bar and started to shake his head. This didn't go down very well as it made his already spinning head spin worse. "No lunch, I was going to have it with the sponsors at the meeting. I feel dizzy."

Duo just punched the open door button and dragged Wufei off the elevator saying cheerfully, "Well, thank god we're on the cafeteria floor. Come on. I'll get you something." He motioned to someone in a white mess-hall style uniform and demanded, "Get him something." Wufei flopped rather gracelessly into a chair and put his head in his hands with his elbows resting on the table.

Duo spoke to Une and told her that Wufei hadn't eaten so he was going to eat before he fell over.

The server brought something almost at once. He placed a bowl on the table and a pair of hashi. "I hope this is ok. It's the special, beef bowl. I know you're Chinese but we don't have a Chinese dish on the menu today."

Wufei looked at the bowl and smiled. He bowed from a sitting position and said, "It's fine. It looks delicious and I like the arrangement. The garnish of gari is especially pleasing. Is there any tea?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." The server walked away again and returned almost immediately with a pot.

Wufei poured tea for himself and Duo then began to eat. He finished the bowl, scooping the last of the rice into his mouth and suppressing a burp.

Duo grinned, "You feel better now?"

"I'd actually like another. And more tea. Do we have time?"

Duo snorted. "All the time in the world. You're a visiting expert and due the respect such experience earns. More beef bowl coming up."

Wufei took his time with the second bowl and was nearly done with Lady Une came striding in. "Chang? You looked ill on the security feed. I was just informed. What's wrong?"

Wufei motioned to a seat, mumbling, "Sit down." around a mouthful of rice. He swallowed and continued, "I didn't eat lunch, as I was expecting to have it during a meeting. So, low blood sugar combined with excitement and I felt a little dizzy. I'll be fine soon. Tea?"

Une declined, but continued to sit. Finally she asked, "What is the motive behind this demonstration?"

Wufei didn't bother to equivocate. "No one is going to believe in me until I prove that I know what I'm talking about. So, tameshigiri."

"I see. I'll walk along with you. Are you going to be ok on a full stomach?"

"Yes. I'm not going to do any heavy exercising. Just a cut or two."

Une nodded, relieved by the answer.

They proceeded to the armory and the head armorer showed them to an area where all sorts of experiments with weapons were carried out.

"Well, I'm Hans Gardener, Head Armorer. Since you had to stop to eat something, I took the initiative and brought all the swords I have that I thought were close to the murder weapon. Take your pick." He motioned to a long table set up against a wall, there were about twenty swords on it.

Wufei walked down the length of the table, looking for what he wanted. He found it near the end. It was a common steel sword, mass manufactured, not that there was anything wrong with that. He picked it up, took it to the center of the room and did a simple air cut with it to gauge it's balance.

"This one will do quite nicely. In fact, the balance is very similar. But it hasn't been broken. It's about two inches longer than the sword in question."

Hans pointed to the other end of the long room. "There's your target. We're going to put up a shield as that plastic does tend to splinter and we don't need someone getting an eye put out. Here, safety glasses." He handed them to Wufei and pushed a button on the wall. A shield of plexiglas lowered from the ceiling.

Wufei looked at the dummy and saw that it was posed in a protective position, as if holding up an arm to shield its head from a blow. Wufei nodded his approval.

"Ok, tell me about the attack. Someone said that the perp just ran up, slashed him then ran off?"

An assistant to Lady Une consulted a data pad. "That's right. He was seen running down an alley but they lost him. The only reason we found that sword is the grate was slightly misaligned and one of the officers saw it."

"Hn. I see. Very well. Test one." Wufei suddenly broke into a run, slashed at the dummy, poked it in the chest then ran on.

He circled around, slowed down and returned to the dummy. The slash was almost identical to the injuries to the victim.

A swarm of techs descended on the dummy and Wufei.

They measured and questioned then announced that they had all the data they needed. Une asked Wufei what his opinion of their perp was.

"I think whoever it is, is just some person with a grudge and a sword. Not very skillful, but quick and of average strength."

Hans examined the dummy and exclaimed, "Average strength, not skillful? Shit, I'd love to see what an expert could do."

"I'll be happy to oblige, if you can set up a dummy for me." Wufei grimaced at the sword, "And give me a decent sword."

Hans nodded to one of the men standing nearby and said, "There's that really nice sword we confiscated a few weeks ago. Go get it."

The man returned with a very fine katana of recent manufacture. Wufei examined it carefully to make sure the blade was up to the stress he was about to subject it to. It was and he longed to look at the mei. But taking apart a sword that didn't belong to you was such bad manners that he even felt a bit guilty for thinking it.

He turned from his examination when Une cleared her throat.

"Ah! Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." Hans didn't get another word out.

Wufei whirled and charged the dummy like a freight train. Full out, he cut the head off, batted it out of the way with the flat and cut one arm off at the shoulder and the other at the wrist.

"There. That's what I can do." Wufei bowed, sheathed his sword then handed it off to the man who'd brought it to him. "Do be sure to oil the blade before you put it away."

"Yes, sir." The man took the sword and went away.

Wufei glanced at Une who nodded. He turned to Duo who just motioned for him to follow.

"We done?"

"As far as I know. You've told us everything you can and demonstrated that you know what you're talking about. We can go as soon as I get a nod from Une."

Duo leaned against the wall so Wufei leaned right next to him. They waited for about five minutes then Une came over.

"You have been very helpful. Thank you. If you're ready, you may leave. Maxwell, make sure he makes it home." With that she walked away.

Duo mumbled, "Like I'm gonna let you get lost between here and home. Feh!"

Wufei just snickered and followed him into yet another elevator. This one took them back down to the garage level and they made their way home.

.

Wufei was exhausted and flopped down on the couch in the common room, turned on the tv and watched with absent interest as some nature show unfolded.

Heero came in a bit later and flopped down next to him.

"Seems you've made quite a stir. You spoke to someone on an elevator and they've spread the word that you've made major reforms in your opinions. About what? I'm not sure. And that demonstration has all the trainers flipping out. As well as everyone who's seen it. And it was filmed, so that's almost everyone who is anyone, or has access to the file. Congratulations."

Wufei gave him a sharp look but detected no sarcasm. "Thanks. Did it help?"

"Yes, they've got a suspect already. That broken point and the fact that the boshi is ill formed was sent out over the area. Memo's to all the pawn shops and sharpening places. Some knife sharpening shop called in. They fixed the point and remembered it, because they tried to send him to a proper polisher but he just wanted it reground. The locals are running him to ground now."

"What was his motive?" Wufei turned off the tv and settled back for a good conversation.

"The man was a judge. Seems he sent the little shit to jail for something or other. He took offense and decided to go all samurai on him. Idiot."

Their conversation wandered off into various subjects and they spent a pleasant afternoon, especially after Duo joined them. His lively intelligence and quick wit added to the conversation.

Finally Wufei stretched and yawned. "I better get up to the kitchen and start cooking or we're eating bran flakes for supper."

Duo made a gagging noise. "Bran flakes? Who eats that?"

Heero swatted him in the back of the head. "I do. Shut up."

Duo helped Wufei by peeling potatoes, while Heero set the table. Wufei had decided on a simple meal of comfort food. In other words, potato soup and grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches.

They lingered over supper with a bit of light hearted conversation, mostly about food. Heero cleaned the kitchen while Duo policed the sitting area. Wufei went to take a bath, soaking for quite a while.

He came back out into the sitting area and caught Heero and Duo kissing on the couch.

"You two! You have a room, use it."

Duo whined, "Aww, 'Fei."

"Then go down to the common room."

Heero grumbled, "Then it takes too long to get back up here."

Wufei gave them a fond look. "You're both idiots."

Duo grinned back at him then said softly, "Yeah, but ya love us anyway. We're family, right?"

Wufei froze for a moment then gave a jerky nod. "Yes, we're family. Dysfunctional, but family."

Heero nodded once. "Yes. We are." He nodded again then turned to Duo. "Bedroom."

Duo jumped up and exclaimed, "Right behind you, pal."

With that they disappeared into their bedroom for the rest of the night.

Wufei didn't mind, he just found a book he hadn't read yet, in Duo's library no less. He wrote the particulars on a piece of paper and stuck it in where the book belonged and took it up. He changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. He read until he fell asleep and never noticed when Heero came in to check on him, took the book and put it on the night stand.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue: Two years later.

Wufei kept his sword in his hand. He wasn't about to let it out of his clutches for a second.

Heero just smiled fondly at him. Duo was going to be so pissed at missing this. They'd planned to come together but a last minute mission kept Duo in the field.

"So, how did you get the time off to come to Tokyo?"

Wufei blew out an annoyed breath. "With great difficulty. I didn't realize that my schedule was so full until I had to arrange for people to take over my classes and other responsibilities. The classes weren't that difficult. I have advanced students that could take over my beginning classes. Thank goodness I only have two of those. And the senior students are splitting up the intermediate students to work one on one with them. Joe is making excellent progress and will be going for his first Dan soon. And he's still beating the crap out of everyone except us at Gundam Pilot. Arranging for teachers to take my advanced classes was a bitch. Yang-Shigung doesn't take any students anymore and one of the other senior students is over extended. Trowa was coming in but something happened there so the shigung made arrangements."

"You're going to be over extended, if you're not careful." Heero looked out the window of the car then back at Wufei.

"I know. I've got three beginner classes, Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings. And two intermediated classes, Tuesday and Thursday morning. Then the advanced classes on Monday, Wednesday and Friday morning and Preventers on Tuesday and Thursday. That leaves my afternoons free for my smithing. And research, and design. But, I've still got Saturday and Sunday as well as Tuesday and Thursday evenings totally free."

Heero smiled. "And Duo and I are going to see that they stay free. Got me?" He poked Wufei in the side, making him wriggle to keep from being tickled.

"Yes, I got it. Stop." Wufei laughed softly.

"So, how does this work?" Heero only knew that Wufei had brought his finished sword to have it registered.

"I take the sword to the judges and they examine it. They'll do everything but unravel the tsukaito. They'll give scores on everything from the lacquer on the saya to the quality of the sami. Then I'll get an origami and an inventory sheet. These will stay with the sword for the rest of it's life. And I'll get a certificate of mastery. I wonder what level I'll get."

"There's levels? I didn't know that." Heero gave Wufei an assessing look. "I hope you get a high one. You worked hard on that sword and I think it's a masterpiece. I'd be proud to own one half as nice." Then something Wufei had said made him say, "Origami? What? I'm not as up on things as I should be, being raised by wolves, as Duo says. I thought origami was the art of folding paper."

"It is. But the word is made up of the parts, oru, meaning folded, and kami, or paper. No one is really sure why they are called that but there you are. A lot of information was lost over the years and in the merging of the data bases of Nihon Token Hozon Kai and Nihon Bijutsu Token Hozon Kai, the two main registries for years. They were merged, along with several minor registries in the late 2200's. Sword information was considered sacrosanct but any other information was entered at the discretion of the entry personnel. They also rank swordsmiths. I'm hoping for a ranking of Fujishiro Chu Jo Saku. The Fujishiro system came from the works of Fujishiro Matsuo who wrote a two volume work on the smiths of the Koto, Shinto and Shinshinto eras. It was expanded at the same time the registries were merged, and the system was named in his honor."

"Ah, and this ranking is useful?" Heero glanced out the window, he was uncomfortable riding instead of driving.

"Yes, even a second level is very hard to obtain. Some smiths work all their lives and never attain even Chu Saku. We'll see. Are we almost there?"

The driver chuckled a bit. "Nearly, young sirs. Another, five minutes."

"Thank you." Wufei sighed and shifted in his seat. He had to admit that he was very nervous. This sword was the product of two years of careful work. The lacquer on the saya had taken three months to complete. Other pieces had taken weeks of design work and several castings before he was satisfied. The Tsuba was hand cast from bronze, in a lost wax casting process that had taken him over a month to get ready for. It had failed the first time as he hadn't put on enough sprues and it hadn't cast completely, several bubbles had ruined it. So he'd had to carve another wax model and try again. He really wanted a good shinsa or judging for his sword, so he'd been obsessively meticulous in every single detail.

The car pulled up in front of the Imperial Hotel. The original building, built in 1890 had been replaced by one designed by Frank Lloyd Wright. This in it's turn had been replaced in 1968, and again in 2093, and 2260. Then this building had been completed in 103AC. The service had been the best, aspired to by every hotel anywhere, for at least six centuries. The driver held the door for them then drove away, leaving them to find their way to the judging stations.

It wasn't hard to do as there were discrete but clear signs pointing the way to the main meeting room. Heero led the way, allowing Wufei to maneuver through the crowd of observers without bumping anyone with his sword.

A monitor walked up, glanced at the papers Wufei handed him and motioned to him to follow. "We're conducting the shinsa in the small banquet hall. All the tourists in here make it impossible to think. This way."

Wufei and Heero followed him through the arrangement of glass cases that held armor, antique and modern; as well as swords and other weapons. The noise was incredible. Heero glanced at a few displays but kept close to Wufei. He felt like his friend needed all the support he could get.

The door to the small banquet room was double and tightly closed. Their escort knocked and both doors were opened quickly. Heero and Wufei walked through shoulder to shoulder. They had no idea the image they presented. Wufei was about an inch taller than Heero but Heero's shoulders were broader. They both projected an aura of power and strength, and they both moved like jungle cats all rippling muscle and silken smooth motion.

The judges looked up at them, accepted the small sheaf of papers from Wufei and passed them around, one for each judge. Then the attendant put a small pillow on the long table between Wufei and the judges. Wufei stepped forward and put the sword down on the pillow. He bowed then executed a perfect military heel and toe turn and left.

Heero mirrored him. He stopped Wufei just outside the door and asked, "We're not staying?"

"No. It's considered rather rude. And I really don't want to watch someone else disassembling my sword. My nerves won't take it. Let's look around."

"Ok. Stay here a minute, I'll see if I can't get a catalogue." with that, Heero left Wufei's side and disappeared into the crowd. He returned quickly with a catalogue.

This wasn't the slick paper, folded and stapled thing most people think of when someone says catalogue. This was a hard bound, nicely printed tome, depicting every piece in the display, with extensive notes on each.

They walked around, admiring various pieces of armor and some of the weapons. Heero was of the opinion that Wufei's sword fit in with several Muromachi swords. Wufei just blushed.

Suddenly Wufei saw a man he recognized. He jabbed Heero in the ribs. "Heero, see the man in the green windbreaker?" Heero glanced around casually then nodded, as if at something in the display. "Go arrest him." Heero didn't bother to ask any questions. He just started easing through the crowd.

It didn't take him long to get behind the man and grab him. Wufei, in touch with Preventers Tokyo, told them to get in touch with security at the hotel as it seemed that their man was going to make a fuss.

It took seconds for security to close in on the small disturbance. They grabbed both Heero and his target. Heero carefully produced his ID and security obeyed his request to quietly remove the man from the room.

Wufei met them in the security room one level down.

The head of security, Mr. Sakio, glanced at Wufei and Heero's ID then asked, "Ok, what is this all about?"

Wufei glanced at Heero then replied, "He is guilty of drug trafficking, slaving, abuse of a fellow prisoner, mutilation of a living human and several other charges that I forget off hand. That should be enough for a start, yes?"

Mr. Sakio nodded, but said, "I'd like proof of at least one of the charges."

Wufei stuck out his bifurcated tongue then asked, "Proof enough?"

One of the junior officers left quickly, the rest looked horrified, disgusted or furious, or some combination of the three.

"Yes, I do believe. How many of the charges were committed within your personal knowledge?"

"Mutilation, drug trafficking, slaving and abuse. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to return to the display room. I'm having a sword judged and I would like to be there when I'm called. If you have any more questions, speak to Preventers Tokyo. I'm sure they have all the paper work. Excuse me." And with that, Wufei turned and left the room, totally ignoring the last man on his 'List of Six'. He had better things to do.

The security crew all gazed after him in awe. Anyone else in his position would have been raving in fury. This young man just walked out without even looking at his tormentor.

"Wow, that's amazing. He's so cool."

Heero smiled slightly at the officers comment. "Yes, he's come a long way. He's got a lot more important things on his mind than that trash. I, however, do not." and with that, he punched Number Six in the solar plexus, leaving the man on the floor, gasping like a grounded fish.

As he left, he realized that the man was so unimportant to Wufei that he'd never even mentioned his name.

Wufei re-entered the room just as an attendant called his name. He motioned to the man who came to him and bowed. "They are ready for you. Please, come this way. Your companion too."

When they were back in front of the judges the first thing Wufei did was look at his sword. It was back together in perfect order. The judges had even retied the sageo although the knot was a different, very fancy one.

Heero stood at parade rest beside Wufei, who stood in a similar position.

One of the judges nodded, "A very fine blade, forged in the Soshu Kitae fashion. Excellent work. I think you'll be pleased with your shinsa. Both the origami and your ranking." They all bowed, Heero and Wufei politely allowing the judges the last bow.

Outside the door once again. Wufei handed his sword to Heero, remarking, "I need to get a good bag for that. That's the only facet of sword making that I haven't mastered, Making a bag. No sewing for me, thankyou."

Heero snorted. "There are many fine commercial bags and hard-shell cases available. Some manufactories will even put your seal on them. We'll get one while we're here."

"Ok, that's a good idea."

Heero shifted from one foot the the other. "Well, open it."

Wufei eyed the envelope in his hand like it was a snake. "I ... I'm scared. What if it's bad? What if all I have managed is an ego stroke and a piece of trash. This is ..." He drew a deep breath. "This is the basis of the rest of my life. I want so much to be a good smith and a good teacher. My advocation and profession in one, if you will."

Heero gripped Wufei's shoulder gently. "If it's bad, I'm sure they will have given you exact details of what is wrong with it. You'll just take the shinsa as constructive criticism and try again. Open it."

Wufei opened the envelope and scanned the papers. He let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, my."

Heero nearly snatched the papers out of his hand, taking them and scanning them himself.

The details were beyond him, but there was a complete description of the sword, down to the degree of the angle of it's curve. And the rating was a bit complex but understandable.

Judge 1: **KANTEISHO** - "Important Work"

Judge 2: **JUYO BIJUTSU HIN** - "Important Art Object"

Judge 3: **TOKUBETSU HOZON** - "Extraordinarily Worthy of Preservation"

Rank of smith: **Jo Saku** - "Superior Maker"

Wufei leaned against the wall then slowly slid down it to sit on the floor.

An aide hurried up, asking anxiously, "Is he alright? Can I do anything?"

"Get me a chair so we can get him off the floor." Heero smiled at the aide. "He just got his shinsa."

"Ah! Was it bad?"

Heero just handed the man the papers. He flipped through them quickly.

"OH." He gave Wufei a brilliant smile. "Congratulations. You're the youngest person ever to get a Jo Saku on the first try. I'll be right back." He handed the papers back to Wufei with a small bow.

The aide returned with several other people who brought tea, a plate of snacks and a small table. Heero pulled up another chair and settled by Wufei.

"Drink some tea, settle your nerves and we'll go in search of a case for your Mastery Sword. A work of art. I'm very impressed. You ok?"

Wufei ate a steamed bun. "Yes, it was just a total shock. I was hoping for something along the line of Shintesho. A good work. Flabbergasted is appropriate."

They drank tea and finished the snacks. They were just getting ready to go look for a nice case when a representative of a case maker approached.

He bowed very low then asked, "If it is not an imposition, could I see your master work?"

Wufei nodded. "It's no imposition. I'd be pleased to show you."

"Bring it to our booth, there's a nice stand there where you can put it out so I don't have to actually touch it."

So they followed him into the dealers area set up in the ballroom behind the display room.

The booth was front and center in the case makers section. Wufei noticed at once the case he wanted for his sword.

"That one. I want to buy that case." He pointed and the girl in the booth bowed politely and set it in the middle of the front table.

Wufei opened the case and saw that the inside of the lid folded up into a display stand. He placed the sword on the top level of the stand and stepped back.

Several people stepped forward to gaze at the sword, still in saya. Wufei let them look until one of the women approached him and asked, "Would it be possible for us to view the blade?"

"Of course." Wufei picked up the sheathed sword and glanced around. People moved away to allow him a safe area to draw in.

He drew the sword and placed it blade up in the lower level and replaced the saya in the upper. He stepped away again, but stayed closer than before. Heero moved to the other side of the table, just in case.

No one should try to touch the sword. It was incredibly bad manners but, in this crowd, there was no sense in taking chances.

The group spent several minutes looking at the sword then they moved away to allow others to see it.

While this was happening, the lady who'd asked to see the blade was talking to a man standing at the side of the booth.

"I think we should. If we give him that case, he'll feel honor bound to buy cases from us. We'll give him a good deal and, trust me, we'll keep him as a customer and other people will pay premium prices to say they have a case from the same maker he uses. But we can't try to slip it by him. Just tell him the truth of the deal and let him decide."

The man nodded shortly and agreed, saying, "It's good for both of us. He could do a few adds for us and his name will be spread far and wide. It'll make his name, and ours, a house hold word in the sword world."

So, Mr. Nakamura approached Wufei. "Excuse me. I am Nakamura Gensai, co-owner of Nakamura Cases. We make all sorts of cases, but we specialize in blade cases." He went on to explain the deal he and his wife had in mind. He emphasized the benefits to both the company and Wufei.

Wufei thought about it, glanced at Heero who mouthed, "Ask Q."

"I would like to consult with a friend of mine before I sign anything. Do you have a contract I could see?"

"Of course, I have an emailable copy. I'd be glad to send it to anywhere you say."

So Wufei gave him two email addresses. One was Quatre's legal team; the other, Preventers. Mr Nakamura blinked but sent the contract. Wufei sent an email asking each group to get back to him as soon as possible.

While they waited Mr. Nakamura offered to take them out to lunch, or dinner. Wufei nodded his agreement, Heero agreed as well.

Wufei excused himself to reclaim his sword and Mrs. Nakamura insisted that he take the case for his sword. He started to object but she insisted that it was good advertising for the company so he relented. It matched the saya so well that he just couldn't refuse.

They were just about to leave when Duo hurried up. " "Fei! I just got back. I checked in, cleaned up and here I am. What did I miss?"

Wufei smirked and handed him the shinsa. Duo read, blinked then nearly attacked Wufei. The hug Duo gave him was one of what Heero called, Duo's extra special smother the dude hugs.

"Wow! Congratulations. I'm taking you out to eat. I'm starved."

Mr. Nakamura shook his head. "I'm sorry, I got here first, but you're welcome to come along. We'll eat in the Sky Room. Very good sushi."

"I prefer tempura myself but thanks. We've got to celebrate. This is ... a great start for Wufei. Isn't it?"

They discussed details of the contract in the elevator on their way up to the 243 floor. It wasn't the top of the building, that was occupied by service areas. But it was very high up and had a wonderful view.

The host seated them in a private side room in one corner.

They were contemplating the menu when Wufei's cell rang. He apologized and pulled it from his pocket. There was a text from Quatre that just said, "TAKE IT!!!!!" Wufei laughed and showed it to the table.

He was about to put it away when it rang again. This time it was from the head of Preventers HQ Legal team and it also was nearly babbling. Needless to say, Wufei agreed to sign the contract.

They ate, they drank saki, and they talked, far into the night.

When they finally broke up the party, Mr. Nakamura made sure that Wufei had his copy of the contract, which had arrived sometime early in the evening. Wufei took it, bowed low and said, "Thank you for this fine opportunity. Get in touch with me with arrangements for filming the commercial."

Mr. and Mrs. Nakamura bowed Heero, Duo and Wufei out the door.

.

On the elevator down, Duo announced that he had gotten a suite for all three of them. Wufei glanced at Heero who gave him back a shamefaced look. "I completely forgot to verify our arrival. I'm sure they've let the room go by now."

Duo laughed. "I cancelled your room when I took this one. Come on, bed. I'm about to fall over. That saki is a lot more powerful than it seems."

So they made it into the suite and bed with a minimum of fuss. Sleep came quickly to all three of them.

The next morning found them at breakfast when Mrs. Nakamura, in full, formal kimono, approached them.

"Excuse me. I came myself because it's such an imposition. We have gotten studio time. Another client had an emergency in the family so his time is free."

Wufei just shrugged. "It's no imposition. Do we have time to finish eating?"

"Yes, of course, the time doesn't start until 9:30am. That's ... an hour and some. Please."

She bowed and started to leave but Duo jumped up, exclaiming. "Oh, no! Don't leave. Here, take my seat, I'll steal a chair from another table and be right back."

Wufei just signaled a server who hurried up with another chair and a cup. "A chair for the gentleman and a cup for the lady's tea. Would you like to order some food?"

Mrs. Nakamura accepted Duo's chair and the cup but said she'd already had breakfast.

She just sat drinking tea until they were finished, Heero paid while Wufei went up to get his sword and they were on their way to the studio.

.

Their arrival at the studio was greeted by several people who bowed, opened doors and in general made themselves useful or got in the way. The only real glitch came when someone tried to take the sword case from Wufei. This person got a tripartite glare that sent him scurrying away.

They were led up to a small room with a sign on it that declared, "Wardrobe" in gold lettering.

Wufei was astonished to find that they wanted him to wear a full formal kimono. He sneered at the wardrobe lady saying acidly, "And I'm supposed to preform tameshigiri and Iaido in full kimono. All, what? Six layers? Not a chance."

She huffed, her vision destroyed by common sense. "Well, what then?"

"Hakama. Hakamashita. Let me look around." Wufei poked through the racks until he found what he wanted. They were the most ancient form of Hakama with ties at the ankles. He brought them back to her announcing, "This is what I'll wear. See if you can't find something similar to them for Heero. Duo?" He turned to Duo. "You don't have a Preventers uniform with you and, I think it wouldn't be appropriate for you to wear it anyway, but could you find something? Maybe a completely black BDU?"

Duo nodded. "Sure, I'll poke around." And he did, finally finding what he was looking for; black BDU's in his size. Luckily his boots were black as there was no way they'd have the proper size for him.

Heero just allowed the wardrobe lady to get him into a simple white, short komono and black modern hakama. Wufei sneered at her back, but Heero just rolled his eyes and cooperated.

When they were finally dressed, the wardrobe lady, who had rather snippily informed them that she was called, Mrs. Lim tried to tie the strings of Wufei's hakama. She drew back with a start. "I don't think we should tie them. They gather far enough up your leg that your scars will show. They're bad enough that I don't think makeup will hide them."

"That's fine then just tie them in a bow so I don't step on them. Thank you."

They went to makeup next but the young man there took one look at them and announced, "They don't need anything but a closer shave and a light powder for the shine. So, barber time." They were each shaved with a straight razor, which made all three of them twitchy, powdered carefully to make sure that their skin didn't look sweaty and sent off to the actual studio.

In the studio, the director was fussing about the change in a resigned tone of voice. "I know, I know. Family comes before all. But I've still got a studio full of people who expected work. I'm not sure what to do."

Wufei approached him. "I'm here now. Where do you want me and what do you want me to do?"

"And you are?"

"Chang Wufei." He showed the man his sword. "Swordsmith."

The director sighed. "Yes, I see. I have no concept, no vision. I'm trying to come up with something. But ... I have all these people." He waived his hand at a group of about fifteen people dressed as courtiers of the Muromachi era.

Wufei glanced around. "It's fine. I'll just demonstrate in front of them and they can ooo and ahhh. It shouldn't take long, if you set the cameras up properly. Heero will act as my aide as he actually knows what to do." He turned to Duo. "I'm sorry, Duo. I was hoping to give you a small part as well but ..." he gestured to the group. "I don't think you'll fit in."

Duo just grinned. "I'll just stand by in case someone needs a heads up. Safety officer."

Wufei grinned. "Ok. Now, let's get this thing done."

So, Heero set up the tameshigiri targets and a small rectangular table for the sword stand then stood beside it. Wufei joined him and they stood around for thirty minutes while cameras and lights were set, checked and approved.

Heero nodded to Wufei, the director called 'Action', and Wufei accepted his sword from his 'aide'. He stepped to his first mark and cut the upright target, a roll of three tatami mats wrapped around a stalk of bamboo. He cut it into three sections then stepped up to the next target and did the same. He returned to Heero to accept the saya, which he bound to his belt with the sageo.

He settled in siza, kneeling on a small cushion. Heero brought a manikin and set it in front of him as if a person sat opposite him. Heero got out of the way and there was a flash of light off the blade as Wufei drew it, cut the head off the dummy and slowly re-sheathed it. The onlookers ooo'ed and aahh'ed, clapping politely, as they'd done for the cutting scene.

The director shouted, 'Cut', and it was over. Wufei re-tied the sageo into its decorative knot and put the sword in its case again.

Mrs. Nakamura came over to tell them that Wufei wouldn't have to say anything, they'd decided to use a voice over as a more effective way to handle the text. She wanted Wufei to set his sword on the case, folded out into its display mode. He did and several camera people swarmed around it. One started to touch it and Duo sprang into action, slapping his hand away none to gently, telling him, "Na-na! Do not touch. You want it moved, Wufei will do it."

There was another flurry of picture taking and Wufei moved the sword to the senior photographer's direction. He also held it this way and that.

The director and the Nakamura's all announced that they were satisfied. Wufei offered to return to a local studio if they needed more footage and they were done.

It didn't take them long to return to the wardrobe room and change back into their own clothing.

They were returned to the hotel to pack and catch a plane home.

On their arrival there was a bit of trouble at customs. The customs officer had to send for his superior because of Wufei's sword.

The supervisor arrived full of smiles and examined the case. "I'm sorry to say that there's an import fee for swords of this sort. Do you have the import papers?"

Wufei blinked at him for a moment. "No. As I'm not importing it, no papers are necessary. I made it right here in the city and took it to Japan for shinsa."

Wufei squinted at the man's metallic name tag. He noticed and apologized for not introducing himself. "Name is Harmon. May I see your papers then?"

Wufei nodded and took them from his pocket. He had put them in an inner pocket of his jacket. He'd also taken them out six times during the flight to reread.

He handed them to Officer Harmon, who carefully took them out of their envelope and opened them. He read quickly, choosing the English version. "Oh, well, congratulations. It's not every day we get something like this come through."

Wufei smiled. "I'll have to admit to a rather dishonorable level of pride. This will ... it will be a show piece for my smithy. I'll make others but I don't think any will be quite as precious to me as this one."

"I know what you mean. And it's a wonderfully beautiful piece of work. Take it and go on home. Again congratulations. And I don't think it's dishonorable to be proud of the product of hard, honest work. Now shooo."

So they shoo'ed and headed for home.

.

Wufei sighed happily. They'd been home for about three hours, during which they'd all bathed and changed. Duo had taken a nap with his head in Heero's lap while Heero wrote his mission report for him. Wufei had sat nearby, reading a paper on metallurgy and helping Heero read Duo's notes.

Wufei's phone beeped at him, waking Duo, who sat up with a mumble. Wufei glanced at the screen and bit his lip. Suddenly, he was near tears.

" 'Fei?" Duo put a hand on his thigh in concern while Heero gripped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. Look." He held his phone where both of his friends could see it. He'd gotten a message from his bank that there had been two deposits to his account.

Heero whistled at the amount of one while Duo, noticing the other one first crowed with delight, "Wufei! You got a raise!"

"Yes, but look at the award I got. It's from the Japanese crown. It's the first prize I've won for a sword. And the raise is pretty nice too." He jumped as the phone beeped again. "And look! I've already gotten paid for the commercial. It's only a token as the Japanese government won't allow me to do it for free so all we got was minimum wage. Not that it makes any difference to me. But still ..." He sighed when he realized that neither Heero nor Duo understood. "I'm finally doing what I wanted to do when I was a child ... before the wars."

Duo gave him a smile blazing with joy and said, "That's so cool. I thought you wanted to write poetry and stuff."

Wufei poked Heero who laughed softly. "He does. Haiku. Very good too."

Duo hugged Wufei, who bore with it with admirable patience. "Great. Things are really looking up."

"Yes, and I realized something while in Japan. I did not, as Duo has told me a dozen times, betray my honor. My honor was betrayed by people who should have taken care of me. My shrink in prison, the guards. All of them are as nothing. My honor is intact. My life is mine to live now. And I'm going to live it very well. Thanks to you two."

Duo just grinned fit to split his face and Heero actually hugged Wufei, they broke apart quickly. Heero cleared his throat flushing slightly. Wufei just nodded and settled back in his seat, well satisfied with his life as it was now.

.....

FYI

1024 Bytes = 1 Kilobyte

1024 Kilobytes = 1 Megabyte

1024 Megabytes = 1 Gigabyte

1024 Gigabytes = 1 Terabyte

1024 Terabytes = 1 Petabyte

1024 Petabytes = 1 Exabyte - In 2000, 3 exabytes of information was created

1024 Exabytes = 1 Zettabyte

1024 Zettabyte = 1 Zottabyte

1024 Zottabyte = 1 Brontobyte - that is a 1 followed by 27 zeroes

.

demonstration of tameshigiri. [for those of you reading on Fanfiction, they've removed the links just go to youtube and search for it]

.com/watch?v=RS2YcBbubs8

.com/watch?v=S0GPlb8HivA&NR=1&feature=fvwp

If you're really curious about sword physiology go watch this.

.com/watch?v=QUZ75oKkJqw

Japanese swords usually aren't actually sharpened, they're polished on special stones. But, if a blade has been abused, it might need to be reground. And you'll get a nasty dressing down from the sharpener, who is called a Master Polisher.

The ikazuchi-choto doesn't actually exist. It's a combo I created myself. The ikazuchi is a modern ninja style sword with a straight blade, edged on both sides . A choto is a traditional style sword with a straight blade and a long tang or nakago. If someone says they have a wakazushi-choto, they have a wakazushi with a straight blade. So what I've invented is a sword with a very straight, double edge and a long nakago. But with a beveled point like a waki

I could include a bunch of stuff about differentially hardened blades but I don't think you're really interested in that. If you are google 'Japanese sword, differentially hardened' You'll find more than enough information.

Wojociehowicz is pronounced wo jo ho witz. {if you're old enough to remember the old Barney Miller tv show, that's where I got it.}

Links to info that I used in the judging and origami.

.net/~

.net/~


End file.
